War Eagle
by HiddenChaser
Summary: WWIII breaks out when Russia creates a new breed of humans and is e whole world is now thrown into war, and only heroes can stop the destruction of the world. However, his forces are unstoppable and the world fears they will finally have one nation in charge. paring hints.older teens.WARNINGS inside.
1. Rise of a New Flag

**A/N: Hello world! Ok, well first off I don't know how well this story will turn out. Just tell me what you think! This story will be serious for the most part, but comic relief will be added once in a while. I got many great things planned out for my story. The ideas were floating in my head for far too long. I also lost THE GAME.**

**"Talking"**

**'Thinking'**

**When you see "(War E.)" that's a break.**

**(War. E)**

The time is 2120.

America relaxes while he sits in a endless grass. A land piece of land that he has not seen so long. After so much had changed over the years that made him more grateful of which the material that he owns. Yet, the time was not meant to be spent being sentimental. In fact, he takes the moment to look down at his watch. It was almost midnight. America knows he should not be out so late and be so alone. Yet, he enjoys his freedom. There is nothing to worry about after all. He glances at his right hand which was missing his pinky finger. How odd. An accident that happened a long time ago, but something he would never forget.

Yet, that is not the only thing that is different. His normal attire seems very tattered, and slight dirt covers his face and hands. He is a mess and he knows it. AMerica knows that he should never let England see him like this. That makes him laugh. The thought of England scolding him like the good old days. That was so long ago. It does remind him that he should go see how he was doing. It's been a while since they last talked. Everyone was so consumed in their own affairs after all.

Looking to the left he saw the dog that was given to him as a gift long ago. The animal holds an odd presence. Its two front legs and midsection was mechanical but overall, the dog looks like any other pet dog. In fact, the dog was German shepherd. A pet he never got to own until now.

The dog sleeps quietly besides Alfred. All while the creature inhales and exhales calmly. With everything being calm it was worrisome to hear footsteps sneaking up behind America. The young nation turns around and relaxes once he saw that it was England. It looks like there was no need to visit him. He found him first. At least that saves him some time. The older of the two haves bandages covering his left eye and parts of his neck. It is interesting that he looks in worst shape than America. The Brit plops himself next to his former colony. No one says anything, but sits in silence, enjoying the warm night. It is summer time after.

There was no tension between them but America still feels the need to speak up. He hates the quiet. "Do you remember when I was your colony?" Alfred knows that was not the best way to start up a conversation but he knows what he is doing.

A light shaking of the head comes from England. "How could I forget?" Arthur tires to word it carefully. He wonders where is America going with this. The young nation was always hard to read. America turns to his friend and former caretaker. "We used to look at the star filled sky. Then after I became independent I created cities. The city lights polluted the natural light of the stars." Alfred paused for a moment. "Then Ivan came and destroyed our homes and town, and I saw the stars again. Now, that our lands being fixed and I am starting to see fewer stars. I don't know what's worse."

**(War. E)**

The time was 2011.

There was only one simple ruse of emotion going through Russia at the moment, and it was excitement. Today was going to be a good day. He could just feel it the moment he woke up and got out of bed. He had just been informed that he will be meeting his new boss. He was not sure what made this one special though. Russia had seen many bosses come and go. It was hard for one to really stick out in his head. There were a few that had a major impact in life and he always knew when one was has not even met the man yet, but he was a feeling that he will be one of them. There was something about this man that Ivan could not help to be impressed. Russian had only seen him make his campaign to become ruler of the nation. Speeches have been seen by Russia and he was actually amazed on how well the man thinks. His plans for the future were always hopeful for the nation. The man's name is Johab Koleat. Russia can not help but to notice how hard head he was though.

"Excuse me Mister Braginski?" The voice nearly startled , he hide it and turned around. It was just guard. "The president would like to meet you." Russia thought for a moment before he stood up. "I am on my over there." With that being said, he walked past the man.

**(War. E)**

Russia walked into the bright office of his boss and took a seat in one of the four chairs. Across from him was his new boss. A man he will finally get to formally meet now that he won the hearts of the people. "Hello mister Braginski. It is an honor to meet you. I have heard many great things about you, and I am truly glad to be your boss." Koleat extended his arm out to shake Ivan's hand. Russia smiled and shook his hand. Yet, before he could talk, his boss spoke again. "But I find it odd." That made Russia tilt his head.

"Why do you say that," Ivan questioned. He was already getting bored already. This meeting were all the same. Ivan reached into his pocket and started tinkering with his Taurus Model 94. A handgun he fell in love with for some reason. "Well, I have always loved our, your, country. Before, after, and mostly, during the Soviet Union."

Ivan some how let the gun slip and drop the gun when that name was mentioned. He recovered quickly though. "Think about it. You are, after all, the greatest country to ever exist. So we should share our way of life. Do you not think that everyone deserves it?" Koleat paused for a moment to open up the desk. HE pulled out a light and a cigarette. Ivan knew that there was no smoking in the room but that was not where his mind was at. He was too interested to know where this man was going with all of this. "The problem is that some countries may…disagree to the idea. Those are the ones we shall raise arms against."

Russia sat quietly with a child like smile still on his face but his thoughts were of concern. Now, he never told anyone but the Soviet Union was something he was deeply proud of. Ivan loved the company of so many other nations "choosing" to live with him. So when the Union fell, he realized he how they truly felt about him. All, except his sisters, hated him.

Hell, he could not even talk to his older sister! If Russia had control over Ukraine's government it would no longer be a problem. It hurt to know that he only saw her at world meetings. Even then, conversations were kept short. Belarus on the other hand….well nothing changed with that brat obsessive psychopath. Knowing the truth gave the nation a sickening feeling. The truth was never easy. Still, he almost wished that everything could back to the way it was.

Even so, Ivan kept it a secret that he did feel lonely. "Where are you going with this?" The human smirked. "I believe you know comrade." It was said in a mocking fashion and that made Ivan finally frown. Koleat stood up and started walking past Ivan, not before exhaling some of the smoke too close to Ivan's liking. The action annoyed the nation but he did not do anything other than turn around. He man did not look back as he strolled out of the office. Russia sat there alone and shook his head."Rulers like him make me want to set the world on fire." Yet, only a sigh followed his words.

**(War. E)**

Ukraine ha heard the news and found it odd to say the least. Actually it was a handwritten letter by her baby brother, Russia. The letter had many things crossed out or erased. It was messy and it was written in Russian. Usually he wrote in English because his former boss wanted him to practice the , what really got her attention what was on the paper. The note stated that he wanted her to come over to show her the "greatest thing ever". Ukraine really wanted to see Ivan with all her heart. She really did, but her boss thought otherwise. He would never let her see him. If she want off to go see him, she will surely be in trouble, but what could her boss do to her? She was the personification of Ukraine. She should be afraid of nobody. That's right. She should think for herself. Everyone pushes her to be independent and to make her own choices. She has lived for hundreds of years and Ukraine is sure she could handle anything. What harm could come in seeing her family?

**(War. E)**

Upon arriving to Russia's house she noticed her sister's car was in the driveway. Part of her felt no worry to that thought. In fact, she was glad that their youngest sibling was there. That way they all could hear the good news together. Katyusha entered the house and went straight to the living room but no one was there. She stood confused for a second until she heard noise from…the war room? "What are they doing in there?" Ukraine decided to answer her question by walking up stairs and into the room. The floor creaked and she knew that everyone must know that she had let herself in.

She noted right away that there were four Siberian huskies, two generals, four guards (two standing in the corner while the others sat quietly), and her baby brother and sister.

It was awkward with all eyes on her. The only warm greeting came from Russia. He stood up and guided her further in. "It is good to see you, sister!" The dogs started to growl at her until Russia muttered something to them in his native tongue. He turned back to his older sister and spoke again. "Yes, very good to see you." He then motioned one of soldiers in the corner to come up next to him. "Now, come. Come. We do not have all day." The guard did as he was commanded and Ukraine stood there confused.

"You'll be so proud! See him?" Russia pulled a gun from his jacket and pointed to soldiers head. Even in a bad position the man did not even flinch and Russia pulled the trigger without heisting. Blood and brain matter spread every where on the wooden floor and the loud bang startled her. Her ears popped from the exposure of the loud bang but that was the least of her concern at the time. The pink brain parts, along with veins that were in the brain, spilled out everywhere on the floor.

Yet, the man still stood tall. Ukraine was stunned beyond words. Her brain was trying to comprehend what just happened. For a second she thought this was a very twisted dream. She became even more shock when the hole in the man's head filled back up with his own skin. It was even quickly repairing itself.

"I present to you, S.P.A.D.E." SHe made a confused face at that. "Spade?" Russia's smile grew ten times now. Well, if that is possible. He finally decided to answer her. "Yup! Super Powerful And Dehumidified Enforcers." Ukraine took a glance at the youngest country in the room. Belarus seemed unfazed by the whole event. In fact, she carried a bored look on her face.

Ivan could tell that his older sister was very confused, so he enlightened her. "During the Soviet times we worked on a classified project called S.P.A.D.E. It was canceled after the fall of the union, but was brought back by Koleat. We spent years perfecting the human body to heal it self at incredible rates. I don't know the details, but something about enzymes and how if you time it right you will get amazing results. All I know is faster the enzymes mean the faster the healing….but shorter life span. They will only live for maybe two to five years after the injections." He shrugged his shoulders as if he did not care. "Proud, Da?"

Ukraine had no clue how to respond to information given to her. She slowly backed to the door with tear started to pour out. How dare her Vanya send his own people to their graves. What was he going to do with these "SPADE" soldiers and who is he going to harm with them? How many of them are out there already? "Ivan, this research should be used for the sake of healing those of injuries. Not for violence."

The guards and generals saw the change in the atmosphere quickly. With that being said a guard stood in front of the door. There was no way out now. She tried to build her confidence before the Ukrainian spoke. "Tell me then. What is the purpose of your new military branch and how many have you infected with this disease?"

Russia smiled faltered a bit by her words. Her wording cut him and he did his best to hide his sadness. The grin came back again like nothing bad was happening. He wanted to laugh out loud because he loved her reaction. They all act like they didn't see it coming, but they were just in denial. Instead Belarus answered the oldest. "I know that you know why. Don't pretend that our lives were great in the past." Ivan again stepped back in the conversation. "Don't try to leave sister. That's not very nice. Plus, the shows about to start. You will see. Everything will be better and will make sense." Another guard moved a television up to the family. Ukraine turned to another guard at the door. He in return gave her a hard glare, and motioned her to look at the TV. So she did.

**(War. E)**

Colors flashed on and showed what appears to be fighting. No. No. No. No. It was more like war. Judging by the uniform they were Lithuanians. It also seem to be filmed be a Russian troop. It was not just a Russia vs. Lithuania because Belarus' men were there too. It was sickening to even think that they had planned this all along behind the words back.

The Spade Russian troops smirked and laughed at the fail attempts of the other army trying to kill them but just like the man Ivan shot, nothing ill befallen them. While the Lithuanians stared on in shock from the distance. and The troops started to demand for the tanks to roll in. The tank fired missile while the gunner on top of the tank started firing. At any enemy they could get their eyes on. Spade and normal soldiers wore the same uniform to make sure they did not take out the non-Spade members. A Spade warrior charged towards a tank and planted explosives on the wheel and in the small hole the lower half of the tank where the driver, missile shooter, and loader was at.

The gunner on top of the tank rapidly started shooting at the unknown SPADE member. After placing the explosives, the Russian ran away before he it went off. The gunner jumped out once he noticed that danger and sprinted to safety. When he got about twelve meters away before it blew up. The gunner's face was horrified. His comrades, friends, and brother bursting into flames.

Whoever was behind the camera stayed on the man and other troops took note of him. One started running to the man's back. A Knife was pulled out and stabbed it into the Lithuanian gunner's head. The man cried put in pain and agony before dropping dead to the ground. The footage cut off at that exact moment.

**(War. E)**

No words could describe the horror and fear that Ukraine felt. What was she to do? Should she send her troops to help? Who will the Ukrainian army aid? She loved her brother and sister, but she also loved doing what was right. Now, a choice needed to be made. What was more important to her?

**I hope you all enjoined this. This is the first fanfic. I posted on….fanfic. I did post some on quizilla a long time ago. I haven't wrote a fic in a while so…go easy on me. Reviews would also be nice. I know you like reviews on your stories and so do I! You also get a free cookie! Come on. You know you want one.**


	2. Consequences

**A/N: PART 2! I tried to give America some camera action here. You will also be able to hear England and see Lithuania's view of being invaded.*cue dramatic music* I will try to cover as many characters as possible but the story will be mainly told from America and Russia's view. I'm working on ideas for the 3****rd**** chap. The fic is starting to be fun to write. I would also like to advertise a vid!*is shameless* www(DOT)youtube(DOT)com/watch?v=3SoD0onox38&list=PL5E85B0F06FB27B53**

**Disclaimer: If I owned Hetalia I would have made sure the dubs came out faster.**

**WARNINGS: torture…..but I tried to tune it down. England's and America's potty mouth. Nice job raising Alfred, Arthur…. **

**Remember "(War. E)" are the Breaks of the story.**

…**.I'll shut up now….**

**(War. E) **

**Chapter II: Consequences **

"**A warning to the people**

**The good and**

**The evil**

**This **

**Is **

**War**

**To the solider **

**The civilian**

**The martyr**

**The victim**

**This is war"**

**-30 Seconds to Mars, This is War**

**(War. E)**

"What do you get out of this? Stop this madness. The world can forgive you for the crimes you committed. Please. Don't make the world suffer." A flicker of rage showed on Russia face. Only for a second though. "Why not? It tortured me." This was getting way out of control now. She only wanted her brother to find peace in his mind. Ukraine knew that Ivan didn't deserve the treatment he gets.

After all, he just wanted friendship. To know that someone will always be there for him is what he desired most. Growing up he only had his sisters to relay on. Then there was that one time when he first met Lithuania. Ukraine remembers Russia running back home to tell her about the meeting. He even mentioned something about a dog being there too. She was not sure because he was talking ridiculously fast that she hardly kept up. That day was lost a long time ago, but the memory was clear like glass.

"Sorry, but I can not allow you to do this," Ukraine stated with confidence. Ivan's smile is now showing his teeth. This was as though it was one big game. That everyone was a pawn and he was the chess master.

"Is that so," Ivan questioned. The dogs began to growl and the soldiers that were sitting, stood. They than cornered her. Belarus dragged a knife out of no where, and too slowly advances on her. "Don't you dare do anything that will upset brother. You owe him after all. Last I check you never paid for all that oil yet."

The middle child was now getting impatient. He wanted to get on with the actual game. "Listen. I have to go pay a visit to a friend and finish taking over the world." He turned to guard. "Take her to her old room."

The man at the door shoved Katyusha out of the room and led her to her former bedroom. It had dust ever where and looked exactly the way she left it. She could smell the old furniture stench while she walking in. The unknown solider slammed the door shut and locked it. 'Great.'

**(War E.)**

America is sitting on the floor enjoying his coke and new video game. "The Hero's never die,"* Alfred grinned stupidly and shouted, "HA-HA! Dat's right. The hero's never loss. Man, Japan makes great games! Heh. Of course, my games are better. Like my epic Mass Effect* game-darn it! I just died." His cell phone rang out so he shut off his game with out saving and answered it. "Yo? How may the greatest country ever help you?"

The nation on the other line may not have been amused has America was. "You stupid bloody twit! This is no time jokes. Lithuania has been taken over." The self proclaimed hero choked on his can of coke. "Lithuania? Under attack? By Russia?" Confusion came over Arthur.

"Wait! How did you know it was Ivan's men? Did you know about this all along and told no one?" America facepalmed. "Who else would take over Lithuania? Ok, I really just guess. Err…hey…I'm gonna have ta call you back." Alfred hanged up before Britain could protest.

He turned the TV to the news station. Lithuania had been invaded. Hold on. Toris was not alone in being attacked. Iceland. Ukraine. Kazakhstan. Mongolia. All being invaded by troops or tanks. The little footage shown was by reporters or everyday citizen. They spoke in their native tongue so America had trouble understanding them.

He turned to another station. Germany. Latvia. Estonia. France. Romania. Bombers from Russia were now being merciless to those countries. How did he sneak past so many nations air space without warning? Why attack and bomb certain locations? Fear washed over him. Was he too soon to be attack as well?

"_Ring. Ring." _Stupid phone. "AHH! What England?" The older one equally if not more annoyed, "you're the dumbass wanker that hanged up! Now more have Russia's troops occupying their land." No shit. "We are sending medics out but I have not yet got approval from my boss to send in troops. I was able to drop leaflets* all over Russia but had trouble sending some to Belarus. The reports are becoming unbelievable. People that can not be killed. Dumbest thing I've ever heard. Are you still there America?"

"Iggy, is your house okay?" "Uh-yeah. Why is it that you ask?" "Cause I'm fine too. So you'd think that we'd be the first ones to be bombed the holy hell." America sighs in frustration. "What! Am I not good enough to be bombed- wait. That's a good thing. Don't worry though because I will save the day, right Tony?"

"_Click"_

America ran straight to his boss's office. Almost to the point of being shoot at by the bodyguards. Alfred should have known better. The guards recognized who was sprinting and let him go by without any problem. "Boss! How are my defensive systems?" The president didn't answer. Instead he was more interested in the grey align trailing behind the young nation. Alfred caught that his boss was taking glances at Tony. It finally got annoying, and in response America shoved Tony out the room and slammed the door. "Ameri-"

"_Ring. Ring."_

America glared at the phone and answer. The voice on the other line shouted, "STOP HANGING UP ON ME! I raised you way better tha-"

"_Click"_

The nation looked back to his leader. "What were you saying?" "Everything is fine in our land. We are right now trying to contact Russia to negotiate." 'Did I hear that right?' "Negotiate? Why? The jerk is practically taking over the world! Let's just nuke 'em and end it."

**(War. E)**

Toris never understood why. Out of all the nations in the world it had to be him. He can already hear the terrorizing screams of his people. Cars coming to a screeching halt or blowing up in a firing explosion that consumed all in it path. The pounding sound of gunshots burned his ears. This is happing to him now but he knows he was not the only one going through this.

After hearing the radio (the TV was either under Ivan's control or cut off) he could tell other nations were under heavy siege. 'Man. What is it with Ivan and always trying to conquer my land but it can't be just him. One nation would never fight against the world alone.' Lithuania sat quietly on a comfortable chair. Picking up the radio nearby and contacted his frontline troops. Someone finally picked up.

"What nations are trying to take my vital regions?" "RUSSIA!" "Just him?" He could not believe it. 'Did Belarus draw back her men? I KNEW she had feelings for me! Jackpot….but I'm still in a bad position.' "If it is just Russia why have not yet stopped him?" A different voice rang out on the line. "His Spetsnaz* will not die! They just won't die. They call themselves-AHHH!" The line drops dead. The young nation seemed calm even after hearing that. By now the warfare is now outside his own door…..literally. The Russians are a few feet out side of his house.

What will be the outcome? The unknown is the greatest fear for mankind, and that fear is now banging on door. Panic started setting in his heart and mind. "_KA!_" Front door bashed open and a brick of coldness ate the building. "Speaking of the devil himself," the Lithuanian remarked coldly. Ivan didn't notice or care. "Hi my old Baltic! Ready to serve my empire? Now, get over here."

Toris stayed seated.

"I said got over here!" Lithuania stood up, but he stood up tall and proud for himself and his men that died defending him. Ivan noted the posture. 'Damn you little Liet. Why must you try and ruin the idea of a big happy family. This is for your own good, but I need to teach you right from wrong.'

Russia marched to the smaller nation while pulling out a lighter and a combat knife. Lithuania heisted on running away, but voted against it due to not wanting to abandon his people. The taller nation towered over the other. Before anything could be done a sting ran threw his face and his head twisted to the left. 'Did he just slap me?' A firm hand shoved him and before he reached the ground, he felt the same hand rip of a good chunk of his shirt off.

Ivan slowly then dragged the knife on the defenseless county's back. The agonizing pain felt unbearable. He prayed for someone to save. He tried to pull away but Russia would start threaten to make it worse. His teeth bleed from the pressure he put on them. He cried out, begging for it to stop. A headache now coming because of all the screaming he is doing.

Toris by now paid no mind to Ivan. Instead he was lost in his tortured mind. If he was keeping track of what Ivan was doing than he would know that letters are now printed on his flesh.

Ivan on the other hand started giggling at the sounds his "friend" was making. The adrenaline rushed threw his veins. The trilling emotion spread over him. He calmed down a bit and walked towards the kitchen. Lithuania was puzzled as to why Ivan just walked out the room. A thought flashed in his head, more like one word.

Run.

He could think of anything else as he ran to the broken, but now closed, door. Before he opened the door himself it burst open. Liet's jaw nearly fell to the ground when he saw I a six foot man just stand there. Glancing at the unknown man he could tell he was part of Russia's army. Well that sucks.

The solider seemed as shock as the nation. Maybe it is because you're not supposed see a bleeding terrified man trying to run out. The figure looked young. If he had to guess he'd say the man was about twenty-one years old. His hair quickly reminded him of Russia. The only difference is that his was messier and the color….dark orange? This must have been a site to see. An orange hair Russian solider that looked just as scared as a nation that had carvings on his back.

The oranged hair man glanced behind the broken nation. "Dmitri! I like you to Toris, personification of the country Lithuania, and my closest friend," Ivan giggled out again while twisting the cap off a salt shaker. The Russian nation pushed Lithuania face first to the floor and dumped a couple of inches of salt on Toris' wounds. He cried out even more than before.

**(War E.)**

'What is Vanya trying to accomplish with this,' Dmitri thought instantly. Dmitri had known Russia since he just a child. In result he knew the giant nation could be harsh at times, this was just sickening. Guilt snuck in his heart for not stepping in.

**(War. E)**

Ivan again grabbed the lighter and set it on the shredded and salted skin. 'Can I close the cut by fire?' Russia wanted to know the answer and hypotheses needs to be tested. Toris feels the flame melting his torn skin. The pain was completely excorticating to the point fainting.

He still had strength to struggle against the powerful nation but it was futile. Gloved hands squished the broken skin together and the fire hovered over it. The time period lasted for what seemed like eternity. Lithuania glanced up to Dmitri for aid but never received it.

Ivan. That lunatic was laughing the entire time burning Toris skin back together, and every once in a while pouring salt on the wounds. Soon the bleeding spots were all burned letters that was still unknown to Toris. The firing heat was replaced with sharp cold steel.

The carving of words continued once more. He blood at some parts dried up. On the other parts it flowed free nonstop. Eventually, the entire back covered in markings. Hoping that it would end there. As if. The Russian turned the other nation around and felt the pattern continue. Half way through the torture Dmitri summoned up the courage to speak up. "Sir, if he is your favorite than why not show him mercy? I know a smart country like you would understand."

Dead silence enters. Hell, the gunfire and scream outside even ended. The nation stared at his solider (?) and placed his hand on the human's shoulder. "You are right comrade." Russia paced himself out the door while continuing what he was saying. "Could you grab Toris and take him to his (now) former capital? While you're at it, get a camera crew. I'll be there to make a welcoming speech." "What will you be welcoming?"

"A brand new world."

**(War E.)**

Just like that Russia was out the door. Dmitri stared at the nation awkwardly. "y-you all right?" 'Is he concern for my well being? This man is at lest kind." The soldier continued when he got no response. "Do you need a doctor? 'Cause I can get one or more if-" "No. No. No. I'll be fine. What did Russia carved on me?"

Dmitri scanned all the markings. "It looks like the same word…but in different languages. Consequences." It was a shoot in the dark because Dmitri only speak English, Russian, and a little bit of German. He came back to Earth when he heard crying. "Why only me? I always get the damn worst of Ivan!"

Awkward moment. "Listen. I need to take you to your capital…so yeah." He carefully helped the nation to his feet and slowly led him out the door.

**(War E.)  
><strong>(i originally forgot the footnotes but that's because it was very late and right when i turned off my laptop i remembered)<strong>  
><strong>

***"hero's never die" quote is from final fantasy xiii. (snow)**

** *Mass effect is one of the greatest games EVER(dare i say its as good or better than kingdom hearts) O.o**

***(small history lesson for the UK and America) during WW II British planes flew over Germany and dropped almost 65 millions of leaflets. Leaflets were basically papers that had (warnings) messages on them. The papers would say to surrender, abandon their positions, or to cease fighting. Some would even have graphic pictures of the war. There were a handful of propaganda messages though. America too dropped leaflets but in Japan. **

***Spetsnaz is a elite or special purpose unit(s), BUT Foreign special forces are also commonly referred to as Spetsnaz on Russian television, for example "American Spetsnaz." They are used during "peacetime" as well as in war.  
><strong>

**A/N: Chapter 2 DONE! Halfway through this my laptop crashed. I hope you like this story or if it's at lest decent. It is almost midnight and I have been feeling ill. (7 bloody noses in 2 days is not cool) **

**I lost the game...  
><strong>


	3. What's on TV?

**A/N: Yeah for reviews!  
><strong>

***3nd edit: Errors fixed. ( NOW i think i got them all)  
><strong>

**Unknown reviewer- sorry I like messing with people. I love to get people mind on a certain track and go a completely different route. XD You get two cookies because it was my original idea to have that carved on poor Toris back. (im such a jerk)  
><strong>

**WriterCat- you get 10 cookies for being my 1st reviewer on fanfic. AND this story. Due to your review I was like "im going to see where I left off in chapter 3" only to open up my Microsoft word doc. To see…..! Nothing in my chapter 3 save file. *facepalm moment* it turned out I only written the ideas on paper only. Yeah…just ideas….Can I get an "epic fail"? **

**Everyone else: enjoy my new chapter. (And my 2 OC's) :)**

**Oh and if you review your death from Russia will be fast. If you don't than it will be slow and painful.**

**This was meant to be posted before July 2, 2011 but I saw the new transformers movie and got lost at my LOCAL (I rarely go there) mall. I was more lost than the tourist. We get A LOT of them here. **

**I had 5 different ways to open up this chap. But I was running out of time so I settled with this. Sorry if you don't like. **

**(War E.)**

**Chapter III: What's on Television?**

"**I was sitting in my house**

**The day was winding down**

**And coming to an end**

**So I turned on the TV**

**And flipped it over to the news**

**And what I saw**

**I almost couldn't **

**Comprehend" –**

**Ain't no rest for the wicked, cage the elephant**

**(War E.)**

Inhale. Exhale. Inhale. Exhale.

Air burned and forced its way into the young mans body as he ran down the empty street. If only he was faster he might be able to make to make it on time before the other insane man could beat him to the destination.

The unknown man stumbled on the sidewalk. The rain poured heavily as if the sky itself knows that the man may not make it. His vision had trouble focusing on the target but was hard due to it also being nighttime. There it was. The ally that he needed to be was now in sight. Turning the corner he feared the worse. Misery must have loved this man than. Because looking down the ally he sees the psychopath holding a pistol to a woman's head.

The man and the lunatic gave a stare down. The gun wielder busted into laughter and chanted over and over, "You're too late!" He lowered to gun to the woman's chest and pulled the trigger before turning the weapon on himself.

The man dropped dead while the other guy ran to the collapse lady. Their meet both gentile with each other. "I sorry I failed you because I didn't make it on time. All of this is my fault. Forgive me." The girl smiled sadly. "No. You made it and that's all that matters." Her eyes slowly closed and her body went limb. The man teared up before shouting to the havens. "Don't leave me alone! KELLYYYYY-!"

"_We interrupt this broadcast to bring you an important update on the latest news on the Russian invasion." _

"What? West! Your unawesome TV cut off my soap opera. Mike just killed Kelly in front of John." The Prussian looked annoyed with his wrinkled clothes. The younger nation entered the room giving Prussia a confused look. Did he just hear what he thought he heard? Gilbert realized his mistake and quickly tried to cover it up.

"I-I-mean I was watching wrestling. Yeah! M-Mike just beat the hell out of John's girl, b-b-but it's fake and all." The stuttering did not help his cause. So changing the subject seemed like the best option.

"Boy! I wonder what is so important. Russia tried to bomb us, but failed! HAHAH! Our anti-aircraft blew his planes out of the sky. Well, he did destroy a town or two but we were caught off guard. We won't lose to the jackass again! I'm sure of it."

By now Germany was ignoring his bother and paid more attention to the TV. Military officers beating on the civilians, others being forced on trucks, and many were shooting at randomly. The little people that were left, which was maybe only two-hundred people, were forced to gather together facing a stage. Children to unarmed Lithuanian troops.

**(War E.)**

Dmitri was probably getting an anxiety attack. The backstage now filled with soldiers, prisoners, Russia, and even the 'president' Koleat. It's not like he was going out on the stage himself, but the fear of what the future held for him is what tore him mentally a part the most.

Not like Lithuania was in a better shape. The nation's hands chained now. The chains connected his feet together only to were he can walk slowly. Than another pair ran tightly around his waist. With his arms vertical they connected to the chains on the waist.

So the nation could move but would be very limited in reach and walking speed. At lest the country was given a chair to sit in. His shirt still gone and the wounds stopped bleeding but the doctor's never cleaned the blood off of him.

Sigh.

Despite the country's earlier protest he got a doctor to see him. Unfortunately the healers were anything but gentle. Next to him Russia was drinking a bottle of vodka that he threatens someone to get him. Wait. His is drinking before making a speech?

"Uh….Russia. Is now really the best time to be drinking?" It took the nation a couple of seconds to realize that he was being address to. Ivan gave a small laugh before taking another swing. "Dmitri. I can handle my own water." Russia's eyes darken and the air thickens around him. As if an evil creature was taking over the nation. "I recommend you be quiet unless you want a one way free trip to Siberia."

Koleat conveniently entered the conversation. "Excuse me but Braginski needs to make the speech. You have prepared one, correct?" Russia by now lighten up and finished the bottle of vodka. The nation frowned for a moment and transformed to normal. "Nyte. I was planning on making it up as I go along. It will not be a problem, da?" Before the leader (who was angry) could even respond, Russia entered the stage.

Many cheered him as walked to the podium in the middle of the stage. Only a small hand full were brave (stupid?) enough to boo the tall man. Officers took matters into their own hand when some of them were being disrespectful to the country. Russia looks at the crowd and glance at the many camera crews. Perfect. Now the whole world shall bare witness.

"Privet, everyone for attending or watching this historical moment that will not be forgotten. Now, the world views our actions as 'wicked'. But do not believe these sick lies for we are to bring a new mankind. To were the blood of our sons and daughters will never spill again. This can only be achieve if are all united. All to become one with Russia. That is when our sadness will end. Sadly my comrades, many savages disagree. A lot of nations oppose and keep us separated!" A short pause creped in. Ivan can on only imagine the look on everyone's faces. Especially America's.

"With my new army, Spade, we will not lose this war. So long as we trust in our great leader Koleat THIS WORLD SHALL BE OURS!" The Russians and pro-spade supporters cheered and applauded out loyalty or fear. Ivan held back the smirk coming to his lips. 'Humans are easy to manipulate, da?'

"Without further a dew I would like to announce that Russia is in control of Lithuania! In fact." In a quick motion he summoned a backstage hand to grab something or someone. A body was dragged across the stage. That person being the personification of Lithuania. The guard forced Toris to sit on the stage floor with his back facing the crowd. All gasp at the sight of his back.

Once the people calmed down Ivan spoken again, "There are almost a hundred languages carved in his back, all in a specific order. The order of your language is the order your land will be mine. This will only be shown once. So I recommend you find it quickly and as you can see the next in line is…Estonia. I hope to see a white flying by the time I get there and I may spare lives. Good day comrades," Ivan stated as he grabbed Toris and took him backstage again.

While walking back he heard the crowd sing in joy.

"Россия – священная наша держава,  
>Россия – любимая наша страна.<br>Могучая воля, великая слава –  
>Твоё достоянье на все времена!<br>Славься, Отечество наше свободное,  
>Братских народов союз вековой,<br>Предками данная мудрость народная!  
>Славься, страна! Мы гордимся тобой….!"*<p>

Once behind the curtains a solider took Toris off Ivan's hand. Ivan was pretty proud at himself for the great speech. Well….it was good for not being planned at all. But he has done thousands of them in the past. He just wishes he could see everyone's terrified faces! It would be hilarious.

The nation was in to deep thought to realize that his boss was glaring at him. Anger ran over the humans face. What's his problem? "Braginski! I thought it was decided that no one would be spared?" Russia seemed unchanged and uncaring about what his boss said and simply stated, "Yeah, but this way more fun. I know what I'm doing. You after all are a human. You will be replaced in next couple of years. So I don't care what you think." How blunt the Russian said it is what disturbed Dmitri and Koleat.

"I hate that cocky attitude you are getting. From what I know at one point you where a small worthless nation. So you do what I say or there WILL be consequences." The president started walking off in anger, but not be for Russia called out, "I love the irony that you said the word 'consequence'." The nation turned his attention to Dmitri. "Come on little one. We need to pay a visit to the second Baltic." "Yes, Sir."

**(War E.)**

"Shit! What do I do? I'm practically surrounded by these mutated humans, Spade. Maybe I should go west. I could try hiding in on of my military bases. America's troops will take a while to get here. God, by then Russia would have already killed me. I can hear them coming and soon they will be at my door." The Estonian paced back and forth going through his options and he hated all of them.

The broadcast that Russia did just finished and he got a call stating they already entered his borders. Nothing was slowing down theses….creatures! Estonia wonted think of them as human beings. They were not people. Not any more that is. He stayed in deep thought before making up his mind.

No way in hell he was surrender and joining Ivan's side. If he can find out more about spade then maybe, JUST MAYBE, he may find a way to stop them. Once spade is out of the way then the Allies could corner Russia and end this madness.

First things first. The Estonian needed to get out of this alive first before he can go through his plan. He calmly walked to the garage where his car and tools were located. He pulled a type of pump and an empty bucket. With the pump he attached it to the gas tank of his car and the other end in the bucket. Soon the car ran out fuel and the bucket fill up fast to were he had to grab another bucket.

Eventually both of the buckets were filled to the top and than he dragged them into the house. It was pretty heavy but darn it, he was determined. Once inside he placed the buckets in the corner of the living room and ran up stairs to his room. Slamming the door open the object he wanted was in the corner near his bed.

His backpack.

The items inside were replace with basic necessities like: food, clothing, and even a handful of sentimental objects here and there. Right when he finished packing a gunshot could be heard in the far distance. The Estonian thought his heart was going to fall out. He froze for a moment almost reconsidering his plan. No. He will go through with it.

It didn't help that now marching footsteps can be heard. Eduard Sprinted back down stairs with backpack in tow. He snatches the buckets full of gasoline and spilled it all over the house. While doing that he started reminiscing. The deep sadness and pain he and his people went through when he was under Russia.

Then the memorizes of him spending time with other nations came to mind. Sure, he didn't have the closest friends but the great times he spent with others is what made him happy. The people that complimented his blog. All the parties and festival he was invited to. In the back of his mind a part of him told himself that he took life for granted. But it was to late now. He missed the calm days. Now he will be lucky if he get out of this alive.

The gas soaked to the materials it was placed upon. Afterwords he pulled out a match. 'I'll get though this. Somehow.' The match landed directly on the gas. It spread fast like a wild beast eating its prey. He ran out the backdoor while he still had the chance kept going until the burning house was out of view.

'If going to lose the battle here than I won't let Russia get or find anything in my house. I will not let him have the satisfaction of turning my house to a Spade safe house or base of operations.'

Soon he got tired of running and looked at a crumbled map on his pocket. It took him a good while to figure out where he was. Eventually he decided the best place to go right now was to Poland. Even though he know he may regret it later.

**(War. E)**

"HEY! I never gave any orders to burn down Estonia's house.* Who the hell did it?" Russia stood in the background as he watches one of his generals' yell at a couple of Spade soldiers for 'burning the Estonians house.' "Calm down general. It was not them. The nation himself did this. Trust me on this one," The Russian nation interrupted the older looking man. The general looked startled but decided not to question his own nation.

Dmitri ran up to Russia panting. "A couple of people looked into the cause of the fire. They said it was started by gasoline. Weird right?" Ivan did not respond but instead frown at the thought that he didn't fully succeed on his quest here. "Come on Dmitri. Let's get out of here and let the others handle the situation."

"Yes, Sir."

"Stop calling me 'sir'" The Russian said quickly as if he was already expecting the human to say it.

"Yes, sir-I mean Russia," Dmitri blurted out.

**(War E.)**

The Prussian glanced blankly at his TV. "What the hell just happened and did I just saw?" Both he and his brother saw the entire speech Russia gave. Germany had a worried look while Prussia on the other hand seemed annoyed. "I missed my boxing for this?" The Prussian shouted out unnecessary.

Then Germany corrected his brother, "I thought you said you were watching wrestling."

"Whatever! Same shit."

**(War. E)**

**This took a while because my computer crashed on fri and I lost ALL my memory. Luckily I had it saved in my flash drive! I then had no clue how I was going to type Russia's speech. so decided to watch a couple of propaganda speeches and shows. Did you know that DISNEY made an anti-Nazi propaganda film? Don't believe me? Here's the link.**

**www(DOT)youtube(DOT)com/watch?v=ASW3UCc17A**I

**Weird right? Then I saw the funniest thing ever. Let me ask you this: WHAT FITS INTO MOTHER RUSSIA? HAHAHAHAH!**

**/watch?v=BXqKkYYALMU**

**I will just go now…*does evil laugh again***

***they are singing the Russian anthem. IF spelling is wrong do tell me.**

***The 'house' burning thing was inspired by what Russia did. They did not want Napoleon's Army getting the capital. So they burned it down themselves.**

**(next chap.) Chapter IV: Once a Besprizorni. Now a Hero.**


	4. Once a Bespizorni Now a Hero!

**Yeah guys! Since you can't see me right now (I hope not) than you don't know that I'm wearing body armor and a crash helmet hiding behind a brick wall. Why? Well….this is a FILLER/FLASHBACK chap. Please don't kill me! That's not the worse part…..it's a filler for my OC (Dmitri) and Russia. If you notice (I doubt it) that in chap. 2 Dmitri said he knew Russia for a "LONG time" well this will answer that. **

**Writer Cat: in my last chap I was going to make Lithuania do something EPIC. Sadly I forgot to add it and I was already making Russia leave the stage. I tried adding it in still but it would only fit awkwardly in the story. So I'm saving it for later. (Hopefully) Also the word awesome is so awesome that it CANT be over use! **

**MAJOR PLEASE READ note that in this chap the timeline will be during the soviet era. / WWII. (Only this chap) I tried to stay as historically accurate as I could. IF you really don't want to read the filler parts then skip to the YEAR 1939 and read forward. Even if it's filler it WILL play a part in future chaps so don't skip it all together. I did put a lot of hours into this. so reading all of this chap will be very nice.**

**WARNINGS: battles mention, Nazis, soviets, blood, rape mention (you won't read any), looting, and death. (I can keep going but you get the idea) Please don't be offended by this chap and im sorry if you are. (Not really but yeah…) **

**Errors? Tell me so I could fix it.**

**Disclaimer: I own a hetalia scroll poster and an England passport wallet but not the show/manga itself. **

**(War. E)**

**Chapter IV: Once a Bespizorni. Now a Hero.***

"**Do you care to be the layer**

**Of the bricks that seal your fate**

**Or would you rather be the **

**Architect of what we might create **

**Don't you remember **

**When you were young**

**And you wanted to set the world**

**On fire**

**Somewhere deep down**

**I know you do"**

**- Rise Against, Architects **

**(War E.)**

The time was 1925

No one chooses if we are born in good family or not. We don't have the choice of where we are born and what situations we have to live through. Some believe everyone and everything haves a purpose; that fate is real. To others life is a roll of a dice.

Which ever you believed in it did not matter to other people. People like Koleat. To him the world was his toy and everyone was nothing. The only thing that mattered was being on top.

But humans are curious by nature. Dmitri allows that curiosity take its course because people like him wanted to know what others believed in. He needed to know which life really went by.

Was everyone's path laid out before they are born? Or did things happen randomly by chance? Which ever it was it did not change or justify what went on in the past.

It also won't change the future.

**(War E.)**

"Come over here, kid. We are going to take you to a better place," a solider stated as nicely as possible. The words still brought little no comfort to the five year old.

The young child was taken from his house and now was forced to board a train taking him god knows where. The bitter cold winter did not help either. Neither did the pack train station aid too.

The solider glanced past the child before for shouting "Wait right there and don't move," and started to run off in the direction of where a couple of teens started fighting. Luckily for the troop the kid stayed put. The child looked down at his coat and saw his name was stitched on his jacket.

Dmitri.

To Dmitri the pain of everything was too much. His family ended up starving to death by giving the last of their food to him. Still, for a child all of this made no cense to him, and all he understood that he was be taken away on a train with many other children.

They told him something called a 'famine' was sweeping over the land. Whatever that was. What ever a famine is, it must killed thousands of others.*

He finally got inside the train cart and plucked himself where ever he could find a seat. It was freezing inside and all he wanted was his mother's warmth. The thought of his mom made the poor kid want to cry but could not find it himself to do so.

**(War E.)**

The ride must have lasted for hours if not days. By then Dmitri build up the courage to mingle with the others. All of them joked, laugh at silly things, or hear the stories that the older kids told.

It almost seemed bearable.

Sadly all good things must come to an end. The train came to a screeching halt and everyone got off. Many of course hesitating at first. Exiting he glanced around the crowed. The other children ran to other adults that might have either been guardians or relatives.

A lot of the teens stuck together and disappeared in to the crowd or went on their own. Soon everyone slowly started leaving the station and Dmitri randomly followed behind anyone he could find. Then the people started boarding cars or walked off into the snowy night.

Now he realized how alone he was. No one knew who he was or cared. Hell, even passing cops didn't take a second glance at him.

Now was the time to break down into tears.

**(War E.)**

The Time was now 1936

Years passed for the poor human Dmitri. It was even strangely uneventful considering the fact that he is now living on the streets. Well, at one point he ran into an orphanage and they welcomed him with open arms.

It was great till he found out that when you go to orphanages that you may soon to be adapted. So he always did his best to screw up so he wouldn't leave. That worked for years until someone actually adapted him. The social workers were so happy while he looks like he was ready to raise hell.

Unlucky him the couple that took him in put up with him and it drove him mad. He hated them all. How dare they try to replace his old mother and father! Sure he could not remember them that well but he knew for a fact that they, or anyone else, will never take their place. Because he hated them, he did what other kids do.

Run Away.

By now Dmitri was a young sixteen year old. When he ran away at twelve he found an old abandoned tenement. Well, he thought it was abandoned until gang members, homeless citizens, or criminals on the run came in the picture.

They all were not that bad. Many had shared food and clothing with him but he always returned the favor in fear that they may kill him in his sleep. At one point they even saw him as an actually gang member himself.

Now the young man survived this long by doing petty crimes. Him and other teenagers would scope out the area and mug an adult. They chose their victims if they had an even a small job or wore casual clothing. At times he would rob stores that little to no security.

The best part was never getting caught.

Now don't get the wrong idea. He always regretted the things he's done, even though he has been doing it for years, but when it came life or death situations Dmitri never hesitated to pick life.

Each day he paid no mind to anyone around until something odd caught his attention. One day he notice a thing called a 'television' and it fascinated him. He stared at it for hours outside while it shined brightly behind a glass display in a shop.

The TV showed some German man guy named….Hitler? Yeah, that was it! The man was shouting into the microphone but he didn't understand a lick of German. Not like he cared about foreign politics anyway. 'It's not like this man will make a difference in this world.'

**(War E.)**

The time was 1938.

Dmitri just turned eighteen and was proud with himself for living this long. The problem now was that gangs and military officials wanted to recruit him. The adult liked the idea of having authority and carrying a gun around sounded exciting too. Plus the life of a criminal did not seem very appetizing to him. The thought of killing someone to get in, gave him sour thoughts.

What if he got caught? He had no intentions of spending his life in prison. So joining the army sounded like a realistic plan. I mean, it's not like anything will occur in the near future.

Right?

**(War E.)**

Dmitri was fairly surprise by how easy he got in the Red Army. It did frighten him that they were expecting a lot of applications to sign up. And they always talk as if they are going into war any day now. He tried to not let it get to him. At this rate he will get paid by the government to do nothing. How great is that?

**(War E.) **

The time was 1939.

'Life loves to mess with me, da?' the now nineteen year old Dmitri thought. He was the lucky few that got to be shipped along with Germans to invade Poland. Sure he's been in fights before but never been in a war. The thought of killing innocent's lives made him sick.

"Поехали!"* A higher rank shouted. Everyone jumped off the truck and ran into the nearest building in town. It looked to be an apartment building. He heard the sound of children crying and fathers trying to defend their family from the Soviets.

They stormed into each room mercilessly executing anyone that resisted. His heart pounded hard against his chest. What will they accomplish by this? It still did not stop him from kicking a door in. Dmitri ran in with his gun raised. He was ready to kill if needed.

Other comrades ran in behind him. All of them shouting threats if they don't come out. He found a door that was lock and shot the doors hinges off and the door clasped to the ground. No thoughts came to his head when he saw a mother and little girl, maybe ten, trying to jump out the window while the dad held a baseball bat.

What sicken him the most was knowing that they were on the forth floor. If they jump, they die. The father charged at him in anger. Dmitri pointed the rifle at the older man hoping it would scare him into submission. It doesn't work so he pulled the trigger. Blood sprayed everywhere due to it being a close range shot. The empty shells jumped out of the gun and landed hard to the ground along the man.

The women cried out in sadness, shock, and fear. The girl screamed her father's name. What happened next still tormented Dmitri even to today. The wife leaned back with the child in tow and fell out the open window.

The sound of pure terror burned his ears. His heart ached for what he witness. The solider ran to the window and regretted doing that once he saw the bodies lay motionless on the ground. He started gagging at the site and quickly brought his head back in before he threw up.

Once he relaxed a bit he walked out of the room and sat on the couch of the now dead family. "I'm a horrible person…" his voice cracked on the last word. Tears flowed out and his breathing became heavy. The rest of the brothers at arms were now next door.

He shut himself up when he started hearing something….strange and did his best to block out the shots being fired outside on the streets. The man jumped up off the couch and headed next door. That's where he could hear something going on.

The door was open so he let himself in. Looking in he sees five troops hovering over a body but she was alive. His comrades started undoing their belts and that's when it finally clicked in his head what was to happen.

He turned his heels back out the door. No way in hell was he to take part in this but he knew he was still at fault for not stopping it.

**(War E.)**

The incident that occurred back at the apartment still crept in his mind but he won't let it get to him. A month had passed and it was now October. They all were so close to the complete take over of Poland. Just one more battle and he get to get the hell out of there.

Yeah, then he will leave the military, get a place to live, maybe start a family, and get a normal job. Things could work out after all. But first he needed to survive this one last fight. Because he was not paying attention he had no clue what city they were in but he also never cared.

They quickly marched together in a formation to the opposite forces. The polish had a determined look on their faces. All ready to fight the death. The enemy gave out a fearless battle cry and charge at the Soviets. The soviets ran into the destroyed house that now was ready to crumple with slightest step.

Both sides fought hard and mercilessly; hoping the other side would fall. The polish brought out the last of their tanks and was striking hard. The Soviets thought it would be a piece of cake take over but that's what happens when underestimate your enemy.

Dmitri and two other soldiers took cover in a small two story house. Camping out in the second floor was harder than it sound. It did not help that the Polish were hitting that building the hardest. "Freaking great! The hell will we do know?" A German troop next to him shouted next to him. The unknown German held a Panzerschreck* however a tank shot a missile at the room they were in.

The explosion was beyond what they expected. The entire building almost completely tore down. Only small parts of the still stood. Dmitri looked to his side only to see the German died. The other Soviet with him screamed out in pain. The other grown man's leg was near decapitated. This almost gave Dmitri a heart attack.

"Dmitri! Get the Damn Panzerschreck and fire it at that tank. NOW!" The injured privet yelled to the younger man. He stumbled over to the heavy weapon and carefully picked it up so he won't blow himself up.

Since the wall was broken down all he had to do was aim at the tank and he fired.

The shot was so powerful that it sent him flying back and dropped the Panzerschreck. The tank got engulf in flames and the unfortunate humans by it. Then both the soviets and German Nazis chanced after the retreating enemies.

"Who shot that?"

"That's was amazing!"

"I think it was the kid with the Panzerschreck."

"What's his name?"

"Dmitri. I think…"

"Last name?"

"Nobody knows."

"What? No way! He's got to have one."

"I heard he was homeless when little and forget his last name."

"Well, mister Panzerschreck was badass back there. HEY! Panzerschreck kid, get down here."

The group of troops chatted among themselves about Dmitri and ordered him to get on the ground level. Once arriving he was greeted with cheers and hugs from his comrades. "Hey Panzerschreck that was great back there," any older solider complimented. Dmitri felt awkward that they were calling him by the weapon he used and corrected them. "My name is Dmitri, not Panzerschreck."

A younger troop snickered before speaking, "you don't have a last name so we are giving you one." "I guess but why not go by my fir-" He stopped when an unspeakable pain shot through his chest and fell to the floor. The last words he could hear far away was: SNIPER

**(War E.)**

"But I don't want to," Ivan complained like a child not getting what he wanted. His boss wanted (demand) Russia to greet wounded soldiers that help capture Poland. Ivan….could care less. Sure he respected and appreciated the service to him, but World War II broke out and he had work to do. Of course his boss said the troops needed higher moral for what was to come. "I mean. Don't we have that 'Soviet Spade' Project* to work on?

The Russian boss faulted on how blunt Ivan was being. No one was to talk about the new project especially out in the open. The 'Soviet Spade' project started when the Soviet Union came into play. So far the experiments have been a complete failure.

Russia only has been informed little details about the 'Soviet Spade'. Upon hearing about it, he thought it was a joke, but threw the idea away when he saw their serious expressions. Still it was hard to imagine that his boss wanted to make humans heal greatly AND have little to no ageing. Once done, the world will be begging Russia for the injections.

Then they will have to become one with Ivan in order to get it. It was a perfect plan. People will live, everyone will bow to Russia, and Ivan will have the big happy family he always wanted. Nothing could go wrong.

"Mr. Braginski, you know you are not allowed to talk about the project." The president whispered so that no one could hear. "Don't worry I got the Baltic's working on it." Russia wondered for a second why his boss was ready to bash his into the nearest desk.

"Braginski, you were told not to tell anyone!"

"Someone's got to do the actual work. Plus they are only helping on the small roles. They won't be informed too much about the project," Russia lied and countered perfectly. The truth was that the Baltic's were doing EVERYTHING and the large nation made them do just as much (or more) than the scientists. (Except Latvia because he kept breaking things.) The Russian nation glanced at the clock in the corner and left the room without a further word. Ivan could only hope the meeting with wounded soldiers will be quick.

**(War E.)**

Breathing and feeling pain was a sign that you were not died. Well, that's what Dmitri hoped for. If not then he was screwed, but he was sure he was alive when his eyes opened to the surrounding area. It looks like he was in a makeshift hospital. Tents, body bags, nurses, and fifty other injured people was not something you want to wake up to.

Dmitri laid there while thinking maybe this was a good thing. Now he would be forced to be sent home and do nothing. That doesn't sound bad at all. The man was in deep thought that he never heard a men walking to him. One military dressed man walked up to his bed with s grin on face.

What? Was his guy laughing at his pain? "Hello Dmitri Panzerschreck. I am Russia, also known as Ivan Braginski. I came to you to congratulate you on your brave services to the great nation, Russia. Have a nice day." The group of people and Russia walked away from him to the man lying next to him.

Dmitri was shock to say the lest. He saw right through that dumb act Russia pulled back there. That nation didn't mean a word he said back there. The bored voice gave it away and if he was really Russia then it was his entire fault his parents were died. They did nothing to stop the famine at the time. He lived on the streets and got hurt serving his country because of Ivan. The human was not going to put up with this anymore!

Dmitri staggered to his feet and slowly walking to the nation and other officers. Oh, he was going to give them a piece of his mind; more like his fist. The human shoved past the officers which in return made Ivan turn around only to see a clench hand collide to his face.

The impact forced the nation to ground. While the officers tackled Dmitri to the floor the nation was helped to his feet by nurses. All the body weight on top of Dmitri killed his chest and the stupid people that tackled him are now punching him to death. 'Maybe this was a bad idea….'

Dmitri struggled to look up to see the towering Russian nation hovering over him, smirking. That made the humans blood boil even more and gave him the rush needed to push off the officers. Just when he barely got to his feet a gun went off. Everyone flinched or ducked for cover.

Looking up he saw that it was Ivan that held the pistol. Smoke flowed out through the end of the weapon and a bullet hole pierced the ceiling. "You just maybe the stupidest human I have ever met but you have guts. I think you could be of use to me. Tell me, do you want to make the future with me?"

The officers saw the lack of danger and backed off the injured man. "What do you mean by that?"

**(War E.)**

The time was 1941

Years passed and as much as Dmitri hated to admit, he has grown used the Russian. The nation let him live with him and gave him whatever he wanted. He was even happier when he met his sisters and the Baltic's. The whole group seemed like an odd mix but maybe that's why it was never boring.

Russia for years has been working on the project that his boss had given him. Dmitri had seen so many people go into a certain lab room and never came out. Russia told Dmitri that inside there was where the Soviet Spade transformation took place.

Now the human stood in front of the same door that many never left. He was one of the very few that volunteered to take part the experiment. He started getting second thoughts when the scientist gave him medication to sleep and Russia was not a very reassuring guy. "Don't worry Dmitri. If you are going to die during the injections at lest it will be painless."

**(War. E.)**

Hours Later: 2:26 AM

Russia calmly walked through the halls to the lab. In the middle of the room of the room he saw Dmitri, who was fast as asleep on the surgery table.

To his right Estonia typed away on his computer looking stressful. Russia did make them do chores during the day. So it is no shocked that he looked ready to knock out. On the left side of the room Lithuania organized stacks of paperwork. When he noticed all the files he was glad he did not have to any of it. With al that going on Latvia was running back and forth between Estonia and Lithuania handing printed papers or test tubes.

As he went deeper into the room the scientists exist out and the nation made his way to Dmitri. Examining the human's body he noted bruises from the shots, stitches, and bandages covering parts of him.

Ivan kept staring at the unconscious human for almost a good ten minutes before Stalin entered along with three armed grunts. Russia's smile widen when he saw his boss and was about to greet him, but stopped when one armed man raised his rifle to the knocked out Dmitri.

Russia's reflex kicked in and he grabbed the pointed gun away from the guy and gave a strong punch to the neck. One of the men jumped in front of the leader and the other threaten to open fire. By that time the Baltic's stopped what they were doing to watch the event before them unfold.

Everyone froze.

Waiting to see who was going to make the first move. The only one making noise was the poor man that got hit by the tall nation. "Russia, can you please not try to kill my men and your citizen," Stalin asked sternly. "Why should I comrade? Dmitri is Soviet Spade's first official success, da?" Russia asks calmly.

His boss sighs heavily before responding, "Russia, Dmitri is a failure like the rest of the guinea pigs used. The only difference is that he lived through the injections."

"Oh?"

"He can now only live longer but he is still weak. We aim to gain super powered soldiers. Not to let everyday people live longer!" Russia felt anger boiled inside him and held back the need to hit his boss with the faucet pipe in his coat.

"Do my people not matter to you, Stalin? You guided them and promised, not only them but me as well, protection and happiness! Were they all lies so that we could worship you like a God and pretend like we aren't at war."

The Human waited for his nation to finish the rant and then gave him an answer. "These things take time Russia. You can not lose faith in me or we will lose this war. Only I can help you. Not that pathetic human on the bed! What do you think he will be a better leader then me?" Stalin walked out the room and let the last sentence stick to the air.

Russia went back to staring at Dmitri motionless body. "Maybe Dmitri would be better…"

**(War E.)**

Weeks Later

"Worry not Russia. The failed lab rats in Oryol* will be dealt with soon," the confident Russian leader stated. Ivan stayed quiet in shock. He had heard of rumors of NKVD* killing innocent prisoners and 'failed' experiments. Russia knew it was true but never did anything because his boss told Ivan that they were trying to overthrow the Soviet Union and he just protecting his nation. Russia always had his doubts about Stalin but ignored the feeling every time. Now, he knows for a fact that his gut feeling was right along.

He should have known something was wrong when he was not allowed to see Dmitri after the incident in the lab. He understands now that they were taking the human, and many others, to be executed for crimes they never committed.

The large nation sprinted out the door and headed to Medvedevsky forest.*

**(War. E)**

"We are the NKVD. You all have betrayed your country or serviced it well but know too much information. Unfortunately you all have been test on and can not live on because of the knowledge you now have. All of you will be…release." Dmitri stood in line with other failed 'Soviet Spade' in a heavy forest. How was he to take the idea that he is about to die?

An NKVD grabbed Dmitri's arm and twisted back but he fought against him. Soon they started beating him with guns and kicked him in the face. The wave of pain became over powering and when he started losing conciseness he saw the rest of NKVD aim their guns at the woman, children, men, and pulled the trigger without second thoughts.

**(War E.)**

It took Russia hours to reach the forest and he stumbled through it. By now he lost hope that the weird human was alive but he figures he will give Dmitri a proper burial. Ivan knew the way to the bodies because all he had to do was follow the smell. The nation eventually found the place and glanced at all of the dead bodies on the ground. He soon found the one he was looking for but saw that he had no shot wound.

Feeling the neck he realized had a pulse as well. Dmitri survived the massacre. The nation careful carried the young man out of the woods, trying not to step on the rest of the corpses. Walking away he saw the horror look on each and everyone that was killed. Russia lost his smile when he saw kids covered in their mother's blood and their own as well. It hurts him to see his people slay each other and to see both blood and tears stain the snow.

**(War E.)**

Years passed for both the human and nation. Dmitri soon got well and told Russia that he was in his debt and that he will forever help Russia for saving his life. They lived in Ivan's large house and got along great. Soon the government found out and demanded that Dmitri was to be put to death but Ivan…convinced them to let it slide. As much as Stalin disagreed with the idea he soon came around to the idea when Dmitri went back into battle and gave them win after win. Soon both Russia and Dmitri marched threw the Germans forces with ease.

Both conquered any and all who got in their way. When they reached Berlin, it was Dmitri himself that raised the Soviet flag over Germany and with Russia by his side.

Soon things changed.

When the year 1991 came, Russia became weak and the Soviet Union fell and everyone left Ivan beside Dmitri. It killed the human to see his nation in pain but maybe it was for the best. Luckily Russia went back to his happy-go-lucky mood again and Dmitri thought that they finally achieved world peace.

Until Koleat became Russia's boss in 2011.

**(War E.)**

**DONE! This turned out way longer then expected! The next chap will go back to modern day. So yeah….a lot of historical notes needs to be made.**

***Bespizorni- also known as "wild child". Many children became homeless after WW I. **

*** Then a famine hit the nation which causes the children to cause MORE crimes then adults. **

***(not real) 'Soviet Spade' Project- Originally made to live long and take little to no damage but failed because they could only make people live longer.**

***Spade- modern day version of 'Soviet Spade'. It makes anyone that takes it become unkillable but age FAST. (See the major difference between the two?)**

***NKVD-the public and secret police organization of the Soviet Union that directly executed the rule of power of the Soviets, including political repression, during the era of Joseph Stalin.**

***NKVD prisoner massacres- ****were a series of mass executions committed by the Soviet NKVD against prisoners in Eastern Europe, primarily Poland, Ukraine, the Baltic states, Bessarabia and other parts of the Soviet Union from which the Red Army was withdrawing after the German invasion in 1941. ( I have read HORRABLE stories on what they did to them.)**

***Oryol- In September 1941, over 150 political prisoners (among them Christian Rakovsky, Maria Spiridonova and Olga Kameneva) were executed in Medvedevsky Forest near Oryol.**

***Panzerschreck- a German weapon used against tanks. **

***1941- the pact between Russia and Germany broke. (Even though their spies gave them MANY warnings!)**

**Well that's all for now but if you have any ideas for my fic, they are welcome! Also school will be starting soon, I will be out of town next week, im starting driving school as well, and I want to work on my mirrors edge and kh fanfic too. So forgive if the next chap will take a while to come out. -Bows- **

**I will now leave you with an EPIC vid to see. ( it covers inner conflict the best!)**

**www(dot)youtube(dot)com/jkRonJlkh_M**


	5. Wearing sunglasses at night

**A/N: Just a little (very little) something before a go out of town for next couple of days. Also please do the poll on my profile because if not then…..I can't think of a threat. **

**-Sigh-**

**No real WARNINGS for this chapter except Russia trying to play the cute/innocent trick. (Ignore my stupid chapter title)**

**(Back to where we left off/present day)**

**Chapter V: Makes as much scenes as wearing sunglasses at night.**

**"For a feast  
>for your eyes to see<strong>  
><strong> An explosion of catastrophe<strong>  
><strong>Like nothing you've ever seen before<strong>  
><strong> Watch closely<br>as I open this door**  
><strong> Your jaws will be on the floor<strong>  
><strong> After this you'll be begging for more<strong>  
><strong>Welcome to the show"<strong>

**-Ladies and Gentleman, Saliva  
><strong>

"Let me get this straight. Spade started when the Soviet Union was established?" Belarus asked her older brother as nicely as she could. For once in Russia's life he was not intimidated by his younger sibling because he had much to worry about and the fact that it is one in the morning…..in his room.

Now that he thought about it; why the hell is she in there?

"Da, sister. Is that a problem?"

"It bothers me that you never told me about it but the Baltic's knew about it! Also the fact that you experimented and killed my citizens. You do trust me, right? It does not look that from this side but you must have a good reason though!"

The Russian, on the other hand, started dosing off while Belarus went off on her rant. I mean what do you expect when you're laying in a cozy bed, and declared war on the world a few days ago? Of course you are going to tried and fall back asleep!

However, she noticed Russia's sudden lack of attention and pulled his blanket to the ground. Sadly Russian was tangled in the sheets and so he fell out of bed. This resulted in a hard landing on his wooden floor. 'Why do I put up with her?'

Her action annoyed Russian greatly but resisted the urge to do something about it. Instead he recovered and pulled out his secret weapon that his little sister was defenseless to; acting as innocent as possible.

"I didn't mean to hurt anyone. It was an accident and I'm sorry about it. Could you find it in your heart to forgive me?" Oh, he was good. After all, who could say no to Russia in the hurt-puppy face?

Not Belarus. That's for sure because the moment he said those words, she felt guilt and hatred towards herself for not trusting in her beloved brother. "You don't have to apologies brother! It is I who should be for questioning you. Will you forgive me?" The Russian smirked but Belarus paid no mind to it. 'Bela is like a puppet on a string. So easy to manipulate and control da?' "It is okay dear sister. When don't you get some rest? You look tried."

Yes, I should. Thank you brother and have pleasant dreams," Belarus told him calmly and walked out of Russia's room. The Russian held back his laughter and fixed his bed and went back to sleep.

**(War E.)**

**In America: 4:06 PM**

"Alright dudes, I came up with the epic plan to deal that Russian bastard and his crazy (cute) sister!" Glancing around America was glad to see the small group of people he invited came to his meeting. Normally Alfred forced everyone to come but because of wanted to keep the information 'top secret', he only told England, France, the guy with the pet polar bear, Germany, and Japan.

"America, will this plan of yours include something from that came out of my RPG games?" Japan ask very monotone. "It better not! I don't come all the way from England to waste time talking about childish games."

The French man chuckled and hugged England from behind before stating, "Aww. Do not say such cruel things to people you care about. We should be spreading the love!" England in return shoved France off him before blushing slightly and muttering colorful words.

Germany looked as if he was ready to bust a vain. Why did he agree to come to come to this pointless meeting anyway?

The America look alike sat quietly in his seat, watching it all unfold.

America himself sighs and pulls out a box from under the table in front of him. With everyone fighting amongst themselves no one saw this action. After scrambling inside he found what he was looking for.

A pair of earplugs and an air horn…..

Japan took note of this and covered his ears without warning his fellow nations what America planned to do. When Germany was about to ask what Japan was doing his ears burned when a loud and annoying noise came out of the horn in America's hand. Everyone in the room instantly shut up and gave Alfred death glares.

"So like I was saying earlier, I came up with a plan that is sure to kick Russia's ass. Well, it's not really a plan but more like a group-"

"God, America! Please tell you did not make your own version of Spade," Britain hoped greatly. The American laughed out loud shortly before pointing to himself and telling the older one. "What? No way! Mine is WAY better than the commie's! That is why I asked for you to come. I want you to meet your new all American heroes: War Eagle!"

**(War E.)**

**This is so shortly lame compared to my other chapters! Don't worry the next one will be long again. (unless you don't like 'long' chaps then you're screwed) :) Please do the poll on my profile if you haven't already. I see some did and thank you for helping. Yes, when you vote it helps me greatly.**

**Sorry for no historical notes though. (if you want to count the time zone change I did) **

**Oh, yeah…beat you weren't expecting the whole "America making his own special fight force and calling it War Eagle"**

**(Instead of packing my clothes to leave on vacation I was writing this. XD Do I get reviews for dedication?) **


	6. Let's like, eat Pasta with a panda

**A/N: I am back! Sorry I took so long to update. I kind of over did it on my "vacation". For starters this chap. is long. So I am sorry if you don't like long chaps, but enjoy and review. Oh, and I added a FIGHT scene! Hopefully it won't suck… **

***EDIT-8/22/11 when i posted this didn't space the paragraphs and bolded/unbolded things that were not supposed to be. Also i never named America's new weapon...ideas are welcome.  
><strong>

**-Nervous laugh- **

**(Any one else see the "paint it white" clip in English DUB?)**

**WARNINGS: Torture mention/hinted, fighting, language (almost every chap), Poland talking….because we all know how he talks, and "long" chapter. **

**Poll now close-I pick the top 3 countries you guys voted for. (Hence the title's name)**

**(Flames will be used to keep Russia warm for the winter)**

**Disclaimer: I only have $10….I don't think I can buy hetalia with 10 bucks.**

**Chapter VI: Let's like, eat Pasta with a panda. **

"**Who's gonna fight for what's right**

**who's gonna help us survive**

**we're in the fight of our lives**

**and we're not ready to die**

**who's gonna fight for the weak**

**who's gonna make 'em believe**

**I've got a hero; I've got a hero**

**Living in me"**

**-Hero, Skillet**

**(War E.)**

Out of all ideas he came up with this one is in his top dumbest. What the hell was he thinking when he decided to run away to Poland. Now Estonia wished he went to Finland but he didn't want to put his friend in danger. (He was willing to risk Poland though) Now he was standing in Feliks' living room trying to figure out a plan. "Alright then, how do you suppose we get to America?"

All he hoped for was a good answer. That was it. The polish in responded by pulling out a box of pocky from a table and started munching on it while talking with his mouth full. "Walk there, duh." "…" "Wait! I totally just thought of a better plan." He paused and pointed to Estonia, "You will like carry me to America!" He could only hope the polish was joking. "W-what? That is physically impossible! In case you forget, America is on the other side of the world."

'How can Lithuania put up with Poland?' But then again he realized that they were a commonwealth and are still friends. But that's not the point! They need to come put with a reasonable plan, get the hell out of Europe, and save Lithuania.

Now that he was thinking about he should have helped out Latvia. Poor nation too was being invaded but his people were putting up a fight. "You know America, like, carried a car up hill one time with no problem. So I am like, sure you can hold out till we like get to an airport or something." God he wasn't joking! Estonia sighs heavily and gave a firm, "no" but cut off with a sound that almost scared him to death. "_I was like, she was all  
>He was all, they were like<br>we were a-"*_ Poland left a pocky stick in his mouth and searched his skirt (he just realized that the polish was wearing one) pulled a cell phone and gave a "what's up?"

**(War E.)**

Earlier in Russia's house. Lithuania walked carefully and quietly in Ivan's house. He knew for a fact that Russia was in a meeting with his boss in the study room and Belarus is currently spying on Russia. But as mush as he wanted to see her, he had a mission that needed to be accomplish. It had now been awhile since he had been dragged to the taller nation's house and he went in kicking and screaming.

Upon arriving the captive nation was locked in his old room. (Not really his because he shared it with Estonia and Latvia.) The room itself was nothing special. A bed, no window, closet, and a simple mirror. He spent all his time in there and was only out of there just to use the bathroom next door. Even then he was escorted to it. After the broadcasting event he was actually treated like a human (Nation?).

The guards and servants practically gave Toris anything and everything he wanted. Of course to some extent but he knew that it probably because Ivan told them to. It is now to the point to where he can walk around the house freely without anyone on top of him, but he still could not leave the place and had to be in his room by seven o clock. At one point Lithuania did try to run away but he did not even make it a block away before he got caught again.

The worse part was when Russia found out. Not only did the ones that captured him beat him with their gun but Ivan too did not do easy on him. The Russian whipped, punched, and hit him with the faucet pipe. It lasted for hours but it felt like an eternity. He still put up a good fight though. During the torture Toris scratched, struggled, and even threw a punch here and there. In fact he was proud to say that he gave Ivan a nice black shiner in his left eye. In retaliation Russia made the torture longer but it was worth it for the nation. That was not his only "punishment". Now the Lithuanian had to wear a tracking devise 24/7. But now the smaller nation was going to do something far worse then running away.

Slipping information out.

He walked straight towards Russia's library and greeted a lock door. The freak is he suppose to do now! Maybe this was a bad idea….. "Excuse me but can I help you?" The voice startled the Lithuanian out of his skin. How did he not hear them coming? He whipped his head back and mentally sighs in relief at the site of Dmitri. After talking to the man many times, Liet realized the human was pretty much harmless. Dmitri also gave off a naïve vibe and that is exactly what Toris needed.

"Y-Yes! Can you unlock this door and connect a phone line for me?" The man seemed very unsure if he should comply or not but it was such an odd request that Dmitri did not even know what to say. Toris took note of the silence and confusion and came up with a lie. "Russia called a while ago and asked me to fetch some of his paperwork and to call one of his generals to inform them about…..stuff." He was doing well at the lying part until Toris hit the last word. All the nation could do is hope that the man will ignore the last part. Dmitri in return decided to unlock the door without arguing with the nation and mumbled something about get the phone hooked up. Once the man was out of sight Toris let himself into the library.

The human walked down the hall and saw the phone on a small table and connected all the cords. He did not feel right about this. Why would Ivan ask Toris to do this? It made no sense and he wanted to make sure. After getting the line up he went further down the hall and turned the corner and stopped at the second door to the right. He knocked loudly and the door shot open to revile Russia himself and a couple of high political people. The lowly Soviet Spade apologies to the other humans and made a B line to the nation. Dmitri walked to the Russians side and whispered in his ear so that no one else could hear the conversation. The second he did the nation shot up from his seat and cursed in Russian while walking out the door. All Dmitri could do is stand there awkwardly while eyes were on him, 'I screwed up.' Eventually he followed Ivan out.

**(War E.)**

Lithuania was glad to see that everything was organized. Now it should be easier to find the documents he wanted. First he opens all the desks and looked on top of every table. Nothing. Then the nation searched under furniture and scanned threw the countless books on the selves. Still nothing. He groaned at the thought of having go threw every book in the library. Damn he hated the thought but none the less still did it. After going threw at lest ten books he came upon one called Преступление и наказани.*

It caught his attention for some odd reason. The book felt rough in his hands and it had a bad vibe coming off of it. The second he flipped the first page open, all the pages scattered to the floor. Out of reaction he fell to his knees and started picking up the loss sheets. That's when Lithuania saw the words on the papers.

Words like: Спаде *, советский*, and мертвый. Realization hit him like a baseball to the face. "Found it!" The nation shouted in excitement but growled at himself for making noise. Getting up from the clean floor he shoved all the important documents inside his pockets of his pants and the inside of his jacket and ran out of the room. Lithuania was sure glad to see the phone in sight and fully functional.

Once there he contemplated on whom he was going call. First he dialed the American's number only to contact his voice mail. He figures he could call his friend Poland. Poor guy must be dead worry for him. Well, he hoped so. Luckily he knew the number by heart and waited a few seconds before a familiar voice came on the line. "What's up?" "Poland! It's me, Lithuania."

He could hear the other man gasp in happiness. "Toris! Hey, don't tell me that you're still, like, at that fat Russian's place are you?" Oh, silly Poland. "Listen Feliks. I got information on Spade, Soviet Spade, and locations on where they are going to attack next. I think with this data we will be able to stop or slow down Russ-" "Omg! You know what you should do? You should totally, like, take a dump on Russia's carpet or something! That would be hilarious. His face will be priceless- Hey! Sto-" Toris can hear the sound of struggle on the other side and far way someone demanding the phone. Silence hanged in the air and that worried Lithuania.

"Hello?"

"Lithuania, is that you?" The new voice caught him off guard but relaxed when he remembers who it was. His younger "brother" Estonia. "Yeah? I'm here." "Great! Now, can you tell me the information you acquired?" Toris was a bit disappointed that his brother was more interested in the Spade data then his own well being, but he pushed that aside and read the papers he had. The Lithuanian can hear the sound of writing from the Estonian and the sound of Poland complaining too. Once enough data was given to Estonia, Toris reassured them that he was ok. That was a complete lie especially considering the fact that a hand forced the phone out of Lithuania's and slammed it to the floor and crushed by a boot.

Looking up and seeing a pissed off Russian nation was something no one wanted to see. Especially if you were doing something wrong. In this case, giving the enemy information was something Russia didn't take kindly to. Ivan glared evilly to the smaller nation and raised his fist in the air and swung hard to Lithuania's head, but due to his fast reflex, he ducked and sprinted out of the room. The Russian himself gave chase. Toris ran like hell around the house and he did not look back because he surly didn't want to see Ivan's face. Options ran threw his head….and they all sucked. All of his ideas ended in him still getting hurt in some form or way and he hated that. His best plan was to simply run to his room.

In response to his thought he turned a corner and practically broke down his own door. Once entering the room he had no clue what to do next. Ok. Maybe running to your room and not being able to lock it or jump out the window, because he didn't even have one, was not the brightest plan. In fact, it was a horrible plan but he needed to do or get something. Anything.

"Come here little Toris. It is not nice what you did, da?" Russia soon caught up to the other nation and looked pretty mad, even though he was smiling, that his "guest" ran away from his punishment. Both of them know for a fact that Toris never ran or fought back. Maybe all of those years of freedom gave him a backbone. Ivan pulled out his pipe and aimed straight to the neck but Lithuania, again, ducked and the pipe smashed the mirror behind him. The glass spread in the air and the shards hit both nations. Ivan recovered first and hit the pipe on Toris' back. He falls to the ground heavily to the glass stained floor and covered himself in more cuts but then felt the pipe connect to the back of his head.

It gave a sick cracking noise and put Toris in a slight daze for a second. Russia smirked at the sight before him. He got on his knees, grabbed a handful of Toris' hair, and pulled forcefully back. This made the other flitch in pain. Russia laughed at the others pain and forced him to make eye contact. He then placed the pipe on the ground next to him. With his other hand hit lightly "slap" Lithuania's face. Toris quickly tried to pull away but got no where. So instead he reached for the ground and picked up the sharpest broken mirror piece and slashed it across Russia's face and neck with one clean swing. Ivan cried out in pain and released Toris so he could cover his face. The cut was deep and stung horribly. A lot of blood started dripping to the floor but Lithuania took the chance to run out the room.

Sadly the Russian saw this and tackled him to the ground and sat on top of the other while removing his scarf. He probably did not want more blood to stain it but it was too late for that. The scarf landed helplessly on the floor next to him and that's when Lithuania notice that the slash he made must have also caused the scarf to rip. Right that second Dmitri happened to run into the room. What is with this guy in coming in right when things like this would happen? But it was very convenient for Toris because Dmitri pulled Russia off of him and dragged him away to the door. "Sir, you need to see a doctor! You're bleeding all over."

Russia gave a low growl but did not resist. "We'll finish playing later, da?" Ivan stated with a wide grin on his face as if it was a game and that he lost only one round. Both walked out of the room with Dmitri closing the door behind him. But for a second Toris and Dmitri looked eye to eye with each other and it was then that Lithuania saw deep concern and regret in the other. (War E.) "I lost connection with him."

Eduard sighs in frustration but could really complain because he did get a lot of information on Russia and Spade. The polish on the other hand was even angrier then the Estonian. "Pff. Maybe he doesn't want to hear your annoying voice." That's a kick in the head. "Why are you all upset?" Estonia demanded because what Poland said was uncalled for. "Why are you all upset," He copied in a mocking fashion. "I wonder why. It could totally make sense for me to be mad that my friend is with that Russian psychopath!"

Silence took control of the room. Both now unsure what to say or do next. "Listen." Estonia spoke up first, "If we want to save Lithuania, then we need to get to America as fast as we can and I'm still not going to carry you. That's just stupid." The polish seemed to lighten up a bit before grabbing the other nation and took him outside where stables for the horses were located. "Like fine. If you won't carry me then I will take my horse, Pony, and ride to the airport! You find your own way there."

The polish hops on Pony and stuck his tongue out before riding off. Estonia looks on in disbelief and walked to the side of the road and flagged down a taxi. Once in he told the driver to head straight to the closest airport. The diver smirks and turns to the nation. "Good timing kid. It's going to start raining hard soon. I think I can get you there before it does though." The Estonian stayed quite but also acquired a smirk on his face at the thought that Poland will be drench by the time he got there.

**(War E.)**

Next Day "You should be good to go Mr. Russia." The nice doctor stated with a warm smile and walked out of the room. Russia love having happy people surround him but his angry boss next to him was killing the mood. "Are you naturally dumb Braginski or do you simply like to cause trouble?" Koleat asked in a fit of rage. Russia took offence to the question and wanted strangle his leader but kept his composer. Almost every day they would talk and it would end with insults and threats.

This was something defiantly not good for either of them because the trust was quickly deteriorating. "You should watch what you say comrade. It may come back to bite you in the future." Ivan shot back in a threat. He knew that his boss was mad when he found what Lithuania did and strangely took it out on Russia. The deep cut ran threw the bottom of his left eye and diagonally ran down to his Adams apple. It took a lot of stitches to cover the wound and was also very time consuming.

Even with that being said, Koleat still took time out of his busy day to insult Russia. How nice of him. "I don't care if you are hurt or not but today you need to make your way to China. We cleared a safe path to where we believed is where the cowardly nation is hiding. Go in there and claim that land for me." The human leader paused now standing at the door. "That won't be too hard for you, will it?" Before Ivan could respond the man walked out on him. (War E.) Hours later "You are joking, right? Please tell me that this is simply a sick joke." The American grinned stupidly. "Dude no! You're just mad because you know that I'm going to be saving you." In protest to the comment, Arthur buried his face in his hands and shook his head. Ludwig and Japan looked rather interested though. "What exactly can they do?"

America stayed silent and glanced around the room; look for an answer. England stared on in shock. "They are normal humans?" The British got up from his seat. "I knew coming here was a waste of time." "Ok. Yes they are normal humans but they're some of my best, and with the jack load of information I got on Spade, my military was able to create a weapon that can destroy Spade!" Germany stood from his seat and walked to the side of the American.

"I will fight along side you if this weapon of yours works properly." Alfred then glowed in joy and pulled out what looked to be a laser gun from the huge box on the table. "I'll be short on how this works. When you fire it will shoot out a beam! The beam fast forwards time and will kill the Spade jerks because they can only live for less then five years. Cool huh?"

"Does it even work?" France asked while examining the gun along with everyone else. Japan went threw the box and found blueprints. The small nation would rather look at that then touch the unknown weapon. Germany poked at the weapon, and France and England fought over who was going to look at the strange ammo first. The gun was a heavy rifle and a blue wire connecting to a scope. Green see threw vials connected to the bottom of the weapon, and the rest of the gun was a jet black color. It looked interesting to say the lest. Something you would see in a video game first then in real life.

"Guys, it works perfect. No need to sweat about it," The American reassured the others. England still did not seem convinced. "How were you about to create this? What did you base your research on?" America laughs nervously at the questions. "I never did any research."

The moment he said that everyone drew their hands away from the devise. What a way to have trust among the allies. Alfred rolled his eyes at their reaction. "Others did it for me. So chill out guys!" Germany fixed his suit slightly. "Who exactly did you get the information from?" "Poland and Estonia." Everyone looked around the room to see if they would magically be standing around. "Where are they then?" "At my place 'cause they were tired." (War E.) Russia confidently entered into China's nice house. By now the country technically had fallen and all Ivan had to do was retrieve Yao, but could not find the shorter nation. Russia was not going to give up though! After all, Lithuania needed more company when he was not there. He got deeper into the house and got quitter by the passing minute.

It was like a horror film and any moment now something was going to pop out and eat him. By now the large nation went threw a majority of the house and still never once came across the southern neighbor. It was very discouraging because he really wants another house guest. Turning back he saw a door that had yet to be open. Once he grew close enough, something comes crashing threw the door and lands on Russia, knocking him on his back in the process. His eyes came to focus to see the Chinese man on top of him with a sword in hand. Russia shoved the older nation off him, but Yao swung the blade and cut Russia's gloved palm. His reflex kicks in and retracts his hand back. The same right hand that he uses to wielded the pipe with. So with his other hand he pulls out the pipe from his coat and blocks another diagonal attack.

The blade bounces off the pipe and the force made the sword go up in the air. Russia took the chance and uppercut Yao in the jaw. It threw China back and the man spat out blood from his tongue. Russia came up to Yao and stomped on his rib cage with full force. He felt a gross crack under his boot and saw a pained look coming off Yao. China coughs up blood again but this time it came from his internal organs. He recovered and tired to slash Ivan's leg but this time he saw it coming and moved away.

China staggered to his feet and put a distance between them. The old nation leaned on a coffee table while Russia used the broken door to balance himself. Both stared at each other as they catch their breath. Making sure the other was not going to pull a fast one. "Why are you doing this Russia?" China needed to know why. Everyone wanted to know. Russia gave a half-hearted laugh and dusted off his coat. "I've told you all before. All will become one with Russia, da?" China tightens his grip on the sword. "It is that mind frame that drove everyone away from you. Including, your older sister." The last sentence was said quieter but still loud enough to be heard. It cut deeply into the larger nation. Ever since Ukraine was under him again, she completely ignored him. She never talked, looked, or even acknowledges his existence when he enters the room. "That was not the smartest thing to say, comrade."

**(War E.)**

"Germannnyyyyyyy~!" Italy broke down the door to the meeting room and scared the heck out of everyone. "Germany! Scary Russia is attacking China, I tripped on the way over here, and we ran OUT OF PASTA!" Everyone seemed more interested in the fact that China was being taken over. "Everyone to China!" The Alfred shouted and picked up the weapon. England tried to be realistic. "I highly doubt we will make it on time. Why don't we go straight to Russia's house and take it from there."

Everyone nodded their heads in agreement and existed out the room. Half out France walked up to Italy. "How exactly did you now where Germany?" "I followed him." France laughs lightly and pats Italy's head. "Comme c'est mignon."*

**(War E.)**

**I felt like I rushed half way threw. Muh…. I will continue the rest of the fight in the next chap. **

***song lyrics are from "Young Girl Talking about herself" by Perry Gripp. Or as I like to call it: Poland's theme song. **

*** Преступление и наказани – Crime and Punishment. A fitting name, no? **

*** Спаде -Spade **

***советский- Soviet **

***мертвый- dead **

***Comme c'est mignon- How cute. **

**This was fun to write but sadly school starts tomorrow for me so I don't know when the next update will be. Thank you all for the alerts, favs, and comment/reviews. Review or everyone will die. :) **

**….including you….. **

**(Is jealous because my friend went to San Japan)**


	7. Mistakes Equals to Blood

**A/N: I just realized that I have not yet given a name for America's new weapon….**

**Piata Lover:…..thanks for the happy face….. :D **

**Cristina: Your two words mean a lot to me. Thank you so much!**

**Sarah Flowers: Thank you for taking the time to review my story. I work hours on this and it feels good to see that others like it.**

**THANK YOU EVERYONE ONE WHO'S READ, REVIEW, ALERT, AND/OR FAV.**

**WARNING(S): Violence. **

**Disclaimer: The day I become a pony is the day that I will own Hetalia.**

**Chapter VII: Mistakes equals to Blood**

"**Have 'em all healed from the lacerations**

**Have 'em all killed by assassination  
><strong>

**I can make anyone one go to prison**

**Just because I don't like 'em.**

**And I can do anything with no permission **

**I have it all under my command**

**Cause I can guide a missile by satellite"**

**-Flobots, Handlebars **

**(War E.)**

"Why not just give up comrade? It will be easier for you." Russia smiled at the pathetic struggle before him. China was not ready to give in yet! He will fight Russia to his last breath. Yao will not surrender to the larger nation.

Unfortunately Ivan was in a better position. He held both of Yao's wrists in one hand and with his right hand he had the pipe. Ivan swung mercilessly.

**(War E.)**

"Move quietly." The English nation warned. It was cold and bitter weather burned their skin even though it was cover by heavy layers of clothing. No sun shining down made it colder and eerier then it should be. The only light source came from the moon, but that is good if you are in the heart of enemy territory.

All six nations moved in a steady formation in the dense snow covered forest. Keeping distance from each other but still in eye shot.

Their destination was close. In fact, it was so close that they can see smoke coming out of the chimney.

It took hours to get to Russia's house, but they figured they might make it there before Ivan.

Upon arriving to the large house, all they traveling nations split up to cove more ground. America and England went straight to the front door. Both with their backs against the wall and crouched down. Germany and Italy made their way to the back door. Japan hides under a large window with a katana in hand and France was at a window too, but on the other side of the house.

Kiku drew out the blade from his halt and swiftly stabbed it into the corner of the window. The glass shattered loudly but not to where it would awaken someone….they hoped.

He carefully placed his arm in the house and unlatched the lock. In a quick motion, he entered the house.

Because he never been inside that house before; he was lost. He soon found the window France was at. The poor nation was freezing out there. So Kiku unlocked the latch on the window and allow the nation to enter.

Once in they split up to allow the others in the house. The former Axis and Allies spread around the house to cover every inch.

America sprinted up the stairs without hesitation. Right when he reached the final step he sees Belarus there as well. She was not happy to find intruders in her brother's house.

She then grabbed the closest object, which happened to be a vase, and violently threw it to the caught off guard nation. In his attempt to dodge it, America stepped back in instinct to only feel air underneath him.

He slipped back down the stairs, hitting his head a couple of time, and luckily caught hold of the mind went blank for second due to the hard impact on the head.

Belarus saw the nation in the daze and jumped from the top step. She aimed her feet land on top of America's gut and it was a direct impact. It knocked the wind out of him and gravity did it's part and dragged both counties to the first floor.

Now both nations were in pain but with Belarus on top with a knife in hand that she hid in her dress, you could say she was in a better position. The blade was brought up high in the air until footsteps ran up and interfere. England and France were the ones that tackled Belarus to the clean floors. When they got her off America it then became a power struggle for the knife.

Sad to say that all three nations had trouble getting it away from her.

Soon Japan, Italy, and Germany entered in running too, but instead of helping they ran past them and went up the stairs themselves, and ignored the fact that the Allies were having trouble.

Germany swiftly started kicking in the doors along with Japan. Italy tried copying the action…..only to hurt his foot in the processes.

Very smooth.

They came to the final door and right when they were to break it down; it open. Dmitri stood in confusion as what was happening. It's not everyday strangers are in your nation's house, kicking in doors.

Germany was the first to react by pulling out his pistol from his holster and aimed to towards the human. It was not the best idea because Dmitri's solider reflex and forced him to grab the gun and aimed it to the floor.

Ludwig was didn't expect it and pulled the trigger. The bullet pierced the floor. A loud scream in pain came from the first floor.

**(War E.)**

Everyone flinch at the sound of Belarus crying out in pain. Glancing down America sees her clutching her side. That's when he saw the blood seeping threw her dress but she still tried to pull away from the Allies.

The other two noted America's lack of attention and stopped to sincerely try to help her.

Belarus shoved and kicked them away but the more she did the more blood oozed out of her. Spots soon stole her vision and she blacked out right there in front of the frantic Allies, who called out for their medic team outside.

**(War E.)**

Ludwig gave up on the gun and gave a rough uppercut to Dmitri and then a solid left hook to his right eye.

Dmitri hit the ground with a ugly thud. Japan shoved his katana near Dmitri's neck.

All he could do was surrender.

**(War E.)**

With the house now under there control the six nations searched the rest of the residence. They found Lithuania shaken up p bit but he was overall OK. Ukraine was ready to burst into tears and at the same time strangle her younger siblings.

When she saw Belarus being taken away by an ambulance, that America called, she felt disappointment in the youngest for following Ivan's choices.

She even vouched for Dmitri being a good guy. They kind of didn't want to hear it and called for War Eagle troops to come and take him away.

Now they needed to move on to the next step. Kill Koleat. That President won't see it coming before it's too late. America volunteered quickly to be the sniper and was meet with no disagreement…..only worried glances.

He went far out into the woods near Moscow. Koleat was going to make a speech soon and America was going to greet him with a bullet to the head.

**(War E.)**

The poor American must have spent hours there and still no damn sign of Russia's boss. It was very discouraging to say the lest. Being as impatient as he was he pulled out his walky talky and asked if anything was going on back at the house.

Static.

America tried numerous times but came upon no response.

"It's not nice to enter ones home when the head of the house isn't there, da?"

The voice scared Alfred mostly because he never even heard the large nation walked up behind him. That didn't stop America from picking his sniper and aimed it to Russia's head.

Russia being trained to fight, leg swiped America and stole the weapon in the process. He land on his head for the second time that day and Alfred could have sworn he was seeing stars.

"Foolish, cocky, American. You thought you can actual win? Funny because anyone would have seen it coming and expected your failed attempt to be a hero. So predicable, da?"

America staggered to his feet and felt extreme pain everywhere. Mostly in his heart…..where his capital lies. He could now hardly breath and was not sure why. He looked up at Ivan for an answer.

"You came here to be a hero to those that became enslaved by my people but you forget to protect your own…..all of you."

**(War E.)**

**A/N: That's it? I wanted to add more but I didn't want it to drag but now I think I rushed it…fail? The next chapter will be posted in less then 2 weeks! Thank you to everyone who made this story great. **

**If you are wondering why im taking so long, well its because im working on three other fanfics! None wont get posted for the next while though...XD I don't know.**


	8. Tell me a Story about Death and War

**AN: We finally get to move on plot wise! It's a miracle…..I think I may cry…..no-wait! I'm not. HA! I forget about Canada. XD that's just sad.**

**Ducky:…..stop spamming me! AHHHHHH! No I'm just kidding. **

**WARNGING(S): None.**

**Sorry for the OCC moments. **

**Disclaimer: I don't see the fact of trying to own Hetalia because when I rule the world it will ALL be mine! :D **

**Chapter ****VIII: ****Tell me a Story about Death and War **

"**My pain and all the trouble caused**

**No matter how long**

**I believe that there's hope**

**Buried beneath it all**

**And**** Hiding beneath it all**

**And**** growing beneath it all**

**And**** this is how we'll dance **

**When they try to take us down****"**

**-Let the Flames Begin, Paramore **

**(War E.)**

"You came here to be a hero to those that became enslaved by my people but you forget to protect your own…..all of you." Pain. Everything blurred and went white for America for a couple of seconds. His head pounded and a wave of heat covered him despite him being in the snow covered floor. The nation glared up to Ivan.

Russia stood hovering over Alfred as if he was waiting for something. The sickly happy face covered his face innocently like nothing wrong was happening. The larger country wrapped his hand around Alfred's neck without any sign of letting go.

Alfred struggled against the grip but the weakness elapsed over him for the reason that his land was being assaulted.

Ivan got bored and threw him to the closest solid object; which happened to be a large boulder. How convenient! His back stung in protest at the impact but America jumped to his feet as if nothing happened. The throbbing almost immediately ended and replaced by pure adrenaline.

America gave a wild punch however Russia saw it coming and dodged it. They went back and forward with the attacking, both looking for a weakness to strike at. Neither wanted to give in and soon the crunching noise of snow came into play.

Looking back they take in the sight of troops marching in to aid their nation. Both gazed upon the men and women hoping to be their own armed forces. The closer they got the more intense the air grew. They nearly forgot about each other.

It was America's soldiers.

Russia growled at the thought it wasn't his and took the opportunity to leg sweep Alfred, who lowered his guard down. The War Eagle troops yelled in anger at what Ivan did and charged at Russia. There were only five War Eagle members even though America hoped for more. Russia knew the lack of soldiers was because they wanted to keep a low profile, but blew it when they caught they're nation in trouble. So they had a desired to help him.

A very foolish move.

Ivan looked on unfazed by the threat.

They became less then a yard away when the sound of a bullet piercing flesh broke the wind. One of the War Eagle personal collapsed and blood drew from his skull. The rest ducked for cover in fear.

Both nations turned to the side to catch the loyal Spade army standing on a hill near by. Something seemed different about them though. The last four remaining War Eagle's death glared their enemies threw their goggles, and raised their new weapons high. It was too powerful for even Spade to make it out alive. 'Tch! There is no way Spade could survive the new weapon.' Alfred wanted to laugh and mock Russia but held back and thought it would be best if he did it after he captured Ivan.

War Eagle pulled the trigger, Russia shook his head, and America looked on in shocked.

The beam hit the target directly...but had no effect on Spade. War Eagle stood in confusion while Spade took out their shotguns and rifles and fired with great aim. All the rest of War Eagle lay dead now.

America glared at Spade. He knew something was off because of their new uniform. "You like my military's new outfit, da?" He paused to lean in close to America. "It was specially made to block out your weapons…..aging effect." Russia drew back as his men came close.

Alfred had no clue on what to do next. His blood ran cold and he figured he should at lest die in an epic way by taking Russia down with him. He made up his mind that he was not going to give up.

"Run." He flinched at Russia's voice. It was as if he read his thoughts. "Run. You have ten minutes to run and you will be killed. I don't want you in my new don't deserve to be in my family."

He leaned on the tree and snow awkwardly. America shook the fear off and clenched his fists to the point that they turned white and bleed due to his skin tearing because of the bitter cold. Russia laughs and stole one of his men's handgun and positioned the gun to shot the American. Instead he aimed at Alfred's feet and fired away.

America avoided the bullets before turning heels and ran. America wanted to fight instead of running away like a coward but right now he needed to find the others. The nation ran as far as he could prior to the fact his land and people were dying slowly. The sound of dogs barking to find him and taunting voices scrapped his ears.

Hours later the snow drowned out all noise and America fell to the ground in aching pain and tiredness. His vision blurred and hope and pride left him. Soon the snow covered his body as he mentally faded out...

**(War E.)**

Nine Years Later: The Time Was 2020

Movies, video games, stories, and plays. Same old damn cliché storyline.

Good vs. evil. It was always the same thing too. Bad will rise from hate or greed, and good enters from pureness or light. The evil at some point will look to be winging. Ready to rule and control the world in their grubby hands.

Then the good come in saving the day out of no where with confidence and power that came from faith or friendship. Both will fight to the death and in the end good wins. Sometimes the good sacrifice themselves to save everyone else, or it was the only way to stop evil temporally.

But real life is nothing like this.

Life sadly never always had that outcome and with that truth came an even harsher truth. The hero, America, and War Eagle failed….and it was the entire world that paid the price. A very heavy price.

**(War E.)**

Sigh. "All I really wanted was a big happy family, a warm place to live, and sunflowers." Ivan paused and momentary allowed the vodka to linger in his mouth that one his devoted servants poured him. "I finally got it and yet…..I'm still unsatisfied. No. They are. No matter what I do, all of them avoid me. What did I do wrong, Koleat?"

The leader of the Russia, well the world now, sneer at the nation. Koleat probably did not want to deal with Russia. He had much that needed to be done and Ivan chatting away was not helping. Instead he gave a prideful comment. "Everything. I'm the only one that always does right. Hence why you follow me. Do not worry thought because they all will fall into submission eventually."

"But when?"

Koleat grew tired of Ivan and decided to disregard him. "Don't you have work to do Braginski?"

Then Koleat got up and left the office, even though it was his. Ivan grew bored of being alone in the uninteresting room and choose to pay his 'house guest a visit. The nation strolled down the hallway and he took notice that General Winter was not on his side today. It was colder then it should be even they had fires and heaters running on in the house. He blew it off and stopped at the final door on the first floor of his house. Russia threw open the basement door while taking his time going down the steps.

He smirked. Many nations became one with Russia. Not everyone, but all the big and powerful nations already fell or went into hiding. Which made the small, or micro-nations, fall in line. Those that joined willingly received more freedom or the ones that he favored. The rest were locked up without hesitation what so ever.

Ivan flipped the light switch on and spotted the handful of nations that he captured were there. England and France were the first ones he saw. Both shot an ugly look towards him but Ivan acted as though they didn't. The damn Axis got away luckily when Spade tried to apprehend them when they were in Russia house many years ago.

Then when Russia invaded America, Poland and Estonia didn't stand a chance. Ivan did find it humorist that Poland shouted "Sacrifice!" while shoving Estonia, who was pretty upset about that, to Russia. In the end they got the hell beat out of them.

Ukraine, Lithuania, and Belarus were found by Spade. (Much to Toris and Ukraine's dislike) Ukraine and Lithuania were being lead to a helicopter to leave Russia when Spade came and forced them off before they could leave. Belarus was the last to be found by Spade. She lay unconscious in a makeshift medical tent that invading War Eagle members created. Soon all were sent back to Russia's house.

After all that, many nations got discourage which gave Ivan more land like Lichtenstein, Latvia, parts of Canada, China, the Nordics, and more then half of Latin America. Those nations now were in his basement glaring at him, or gave him a questioning look on how he could he have done. all the terrible things he did and the families he disturbed just make his own.

When America, the nation, fell; no one saw Alfred again. Then the few members of War Eagle went into hiding while Spade looked for the fallen nation and rebels. Russia himself stopped caring that they never found the body but Koleat was panicking over it.

He frowned at the thought of America. Oh, well. Ivan would simply have to play with his new toys he acquired. No one can ruin this day. Not America, the rebels, or Koleat! Russia was going to enjoy today….even if it killed him.

Or the other nations.

"Great! What do you want now?" Ivan looked up at the question. It was England. "Why can't you go away you demon!" It was clear that he was more angry then afraid at the moment. The others stayed quiet but it encouraged few to speak up as well.

"Can't you tell we want you to leave us alone, aru?" Yao sounded more desperate then brave.

Sweden shook his head at the scene at the same time, Finland shivered at both the cold weather and the fact that something bad may happen.

Ivan felt anger boiled mostly towards the English man but was replaced quickly with sadness and loneliness.

Why did they hate him so much? He is making a better world….right?

It made no sense! Sometimes Russia thinks it's the rest of the world that's insane and not him because THEY clearly don't know the meaning of common scene.

**(War E.)**

**I'm sorry for this trash I gave you and called it chap. 8. Not much happens but I felt that I needed to post something up. Please review! **

**IDEAS ARE WELCOME! (unless they come from Ducky) XD …jk…**

**I was reading that some of the best bad guys to ever existed had the idea that what they were going was "right the thing to do" or "for the best of the world". **


	9. Rebel Souls

**A/N: Hope you guys know your geo.! Anyways a poll is up on my page and could greatly use your help/opinion on the matter. Now, if you are wonder what the poll is about I recommend you read this chap first before doing it. The poll will only take a few seconds to do and I will be very grateful if you did it.**

**EDIT: the next chap will take a while to come up because of the poll and real life. Right now I'm in a bunch of contests. I also have school work that is over running my life.  
><strong>

**Disclaimer: I would be in a hot tub right now if I owned Hetalia.**

**Chapter 9: Rebel Souls**

"**What if I say I'm not like the others  
>What if I say I'm not just another one of your plays<br>you're the pretender  
>What if I say I will never surrender<br>in time or soI'm told  
>I'm just another soul for sale<br>Oh, well  
>the page is out of print<br>we are not permanent  
>we're temporary,"<strong>

**-Pretender, Foo Fighters**

**(War E.)**

"Don't!" A breath was taken in. "Please don't. Just…stop." The older mans cry fell on deaf ears as the Spade member studied the American citizen before him. Spade raised the gun and let the bullet pierce threw the man without a care for the others life. Standing behind that Spade troop was more then two hundred more Spade.

All of them doing the same thing.

Life had been like this for years. Ever since Alfred went missing Spade and few normal troops invaded America. His boss was caught off guard when bombs fell, and Spade was being seen in Alaska. So many brave Americans risked their lives to travel in the parts of Alaska that had been occupied by them. They fought hard. Killing off the normal enemy soldiers that had yet to be Spade.

They fell for a trap.

While many men and women were protecting Alaska, the rest of the nation was left vulnerable. Spade started entering from all different the pact cities by the ports to the quiet country side. Eventually the nation crumbled into nothing.

A handful of Americans surrendered for the protection and safety of their family. Others wanted to be on their side because they thought they could gain something from it, and some kept fight till their last breathe. It ended the same for all of them. Death. Spade didn't care if they wanted to switch sides or if they would never surrender. In the end many were killed just because they were born as citizens of their enemy's country. To Spade that was the worse crime and yet no one thought what Spade was doing was wrong. At lest, they never voiced it out loud because if they did. Well. They would be taken care of quickly.

It was never the same after that. Their government was taken over and only selected people were place in there. The ones that can be trusted by Koleat. The people that run the government now followed every order from the Russian nation.

The people sadly suffered from the hardships. Many good people began to steal just to get by, and bad got and gang activity raised drastically. Everything been out of control and the citizens struggled against its own people then the actual invaders. It was almost like organized chaos.

The changes came slowly for the Americans. Cameras were in every corner of street and buildings had someone to keep an eye on the population. Houses were broken in by troops and demanded many things like food, clothing, or money. Anything. Even if they didn't need it. Spade did because they could.

Innocent humans got arrest for crimes they never committed. Even a six month old child was exiled to a part of Alaska with its family because the government claimed it was an "enemy of the state". How is that possible you may ask? It's not.

Others were put away for their beliefs for not wanting to take part in what was going on. Not even they were shown mercy. Instead of America being a safe, excepting place to call home, it became hell.

Any other place was just as bad.

Only a small part of Canada had yet to fall along with America. Still the Canadian got taken over but Matthew was never captured. He some how manage to slip out of their hands every time. Latin America collapsed around the same time America did. The western world was in the palm of Russia's hand in less then five years.

Europe wasn't in a better spot too. The only countries that had yet to be over run were Switzerland, Denmark, half of Germany, and Italy. Awkwardly France, England, Spain, Portugal, Norway, Sweden, and Finland got captured so now those few remaining counties left got surrounded. With their high defense system they hold back the on coming attacks but now they were consider a treaty with Russia. Fighting nonstop for nine years can be tiring.

All of Asia, except Japan, lost to Russia and a small number were kind of glad to join the nation for the great benefits. Which disgusted nations like China. Who had grew the most hatred towards Ivan.

Then the northern half of Africa became one with Ivan fast while the south fought hard against it. Most were small tribes or micro-nations that relied on gorilla warfare but they still had the courage to stand against men that were unbeatable.

Oceania was maybe the only part of the world that has yet to be invaded, but with each new day that started to change. More and more the Russian started threatening the small counties that belonged there but other then that not much happened to them. After all, he never had much interest in them. They did not offer much to him. Sure they had a few resources but that was it. Ivan wanted to after the big dogs and then step on the rest with no problem.

**(War E.)**

Nothing. Everything around him was gone and life itself was something that was an illusion now. He wished it was a sick horrendous nightmare that he could wake up from.

He woke up alright….but the events were still factual. His eyes had nothing to adjust to due to the room he was in was dark.

The bright blue bed he lay in was soft, and the blanket covering him helped him fight against the harsh cold he was not used to.

He lingered in bed but slowly made his way out of it, and dragged himself to the shinny mirror on the dresser in the corner of the room. He flipped on the light switch first and studied his reflection. He stared at himself for a couple of minutes. His own eyes were interesting to him. Like as if he had not seen them for years. It could be because he hasn't.

He was America.

The memories rushed to his head. How he ran in fear away from Ivan and Spade. "Where am I?" Alfred tried to keep as calm as could. It was until now that he had no clue where he was. He is a hero! Who ever was keeping him here was going to pay. America could take them on even if his muscles feel stiff.

The nation looked around to find something he could use to defend himself, but not much came shrugged his shoulders. Eventually he decided to try the door and was shock to find it unlock. It was really unlock! What bad guy leaves the door unlock? Were they stupid? If so then this maybe easier then he thought it would be. Walking out, he notice that he was wearing clothes that didn't belong to him but it that did not bother him.

America slowly down the narrow hallway and took note on how small the place was. Soon something caught his nose. A smell he hasn't smelled in years.

Food.

He foolishly power walked it to the kitchen, ignoring the possible danger till he got close to it. Sticking his head inside he saw a women he had never seen before, cooking away a dish he had never laid eyes on. The American tried to get a glimpse of the food but was hard to tell due to the girl in the way.

He stared for a moment on deciding on what to do when a heavy hand landed on his shoulder. That made America squeak in shock and blush faster at the fact that it very unmanly thing to do. Turning around he stood face to face with a man he had never meet. The man had short jet black hair, brown eyes,and with casual clothing.

The man did not seem to mind America's mischief but was more interested in the fact that Alfred was standing before him. "You are awake. Come. Let's talk in the living room, were it is more comfortable." The nation nodded dumbly and followed the man and took a seat across. America broke the silence first.

"Where am I? What is going on here? Who are you?" He was so lost. It was so man calmly took a sip for a glass of water near by. "We know who you are." Alfred gave a questioning look. "Who is 'we'?"

"Friends. You are the personification of America." Alfred started hearing an accent he hadn't heard in along time. "Your people lost to Russia and the world thinks you are dead." The more the man talked, the closer America got to figuring out who else talks like that. "We found you nine years ago on the verge of death, but were some how able to keep you safe threw all these years. You were in that coma for so long that many thought you would not come out of it." It clicked in Alfred's head.

This man was Russian.

His heart pounded against his ribcage as he tried to play off his discovery."Why did you save me? So you can turn me in and make a lot of money off of me?"OK, the nation was doing a bad job at it. He glared at his enemy's citizen. "No….we have a great respect for you and your people. Many troops supported the war but none of us everyday folks wanted it." His eyes widen a bit at the comment. The man sounded nice after all. "Let me show you around my little town."

The mysterious man handed him a thick coat, warm boots, and his glasses. When existing the front door he told the women on the kitchen something in Russian, and walked down the calm town. It looked more like a village, and America could tell that many of the people that lived here were farmers or laborers. He always did have respect for the common people and the humans that risked their life for the good of others.

"So….where am I again?"

"Russia," the man calmly replied like nothing was wrong with it. America was ready to get a panic attack. "Shit! What if they find me? What about the others?Damn how are my people. I hope Tony is fine."

"Relax. They will not find you here. This place is lest visited by Spade." Alfred frowned. "Spade," he said it as if it was a curse. "How were they able to find out about my weapon? I just made it after all." He meant to only ask himself.

"Our spy claimed that when Ivan found out about you knowing how Spade was created, he knew you would make a weapon to stop him. So he built armor that will make your new toy useless."

America sadly looked at the ground as he walked. Not know what to say more they walked the less people they started seeing. "What about my friends?"

The man sighs was in deadly territory. "A majority have been under Russia's rule for years. They lost faith in you. We did not."

"Why help me? They will brand you as a traitor and kill you."

The human smiled. "As for your next question. I guess you could say we are the 'good Russians'. Like I said, many of us by no means wanted the war. We love people from all over the world! So, we saw no need for the fighting. That's why we saved you. It was because you need to be the hero you claimed to be and save everyone. We, along with the rest of War Eagle, will help you."

America stared at the old factor building, that was connected an abounded train station, in front of him. "War Eagle is still out there?"

"Yes. Many that came to invade Russia went into hiding here because they could not get out and we helped them get by. They are inside right now. Got anymore questions before we enter?"

"Yeah. What's your name, and are you guys like a rebel group or something?" The man knocked on the door and turned back to America. "I am not an important person and neither is my name." Alfred frowned. "Of course you are important. You are to since you saved me. You also helped my men and women. I can tell you don't want war o fighting but that's not stopping you from doing what is right. I say that is pretty damn important."

"Thank you Mr. Jones but I still feel that I got much more to prove before I can give my name. As for your second question, yes. We are a rebel organization." The large factor doors opened and Alfred jaw almost hit the ground. Not only did he see many rebels but a heck load of guns and advance technology he had never witness. He even saw a tank and a missile in there! It looked way to advance to be a ragtag group. No. These people knew what they are doing.

Both of them took a step in and America saw a young dog walk up to him. The nation smiled at the German Shepard. The man saw this and stood beside him. " His name is Pilot. Cute dog, right?" Alfred laughed and continued to pet the animal. "He was trained to sniff out explosives but I think you should keep him." He looked up surprised. "You sure?"

The man ran his hand in his hair. "Of course. We have many other dogs for the job. I think you can use the company on your adventure to save the world!"

"You have a lot of faith in me." He gave a nervous laugh. "Sorry. I don't mean to put pressure on you." The apologized quickly. Which made America fell bad. "No. No. It's cool." The nation then looked up to see a flag hanged in the middle of the factory that he had never seen. " Who's flag is that?"

Looking up the man proudly smiled. "It's our own!" He paused before Pointed to everyone in the room. "After all, we are...!"

**(War E.)**

**YEY REBELS! Thank you everyone who's reviewed and please do the poll on my profile about what the rebel group should be called. If you have your own ideas then please do send it in! Also please leave a review. They help me write faster and are very nice to get. It's you guys that make me keep on writing.**

**America is not dead :)**

…**but his land got taken over… :( **


	10. Behind the Wolfs Mask

**A/N: Could have been longer but i also could have gotten a V8...  
><strong>

**Chapter X: Behind the Wolfs Mask **

"**Some might say that sunshine follows thunder **

**Go and tell it to the man who cannot shine **

**Some might say that we should never ponder**

**On our thoughts today cos they will sway over time**

**Some might say we will find a brighter day"- Some might Say, Oasis**

**(War E.)**

America stared at the group of rebels before him. He almost wanted to laugh. In fact, he was already laughing! Not at the fact that they didn't stand a chance or were anything like that. He wanted to chuckle at their groups name…

In the end he burst out like crazy and almost fell to the ground, but got very disapproving looks from the rebels. "What's so funny?" One of them questioned in anger.

Alfred hushed his laughter into small giggles and reposed to the man. "No. It's just-what kind of name is that? BluePulse…..Actually, the more I say it the better it sounds." America then proceeded to say BluePulse in different ways; Trying to think of the best way to say it. Some a bit more dramatic then others.

Some rebels shook their heads in shame while others continued to glare at him. One young American turned to an Russian man and whispered, "There's no way this guy is America! How is he going to help us? He is not even taking us seriously." The older man stayed quiet and a girl walked by while pointing out Alfred, saying how cute he was. Others rolled their eyes at the comment or nodded their heads in agreement.

The dog that was given to America, Pilot, too somehow understood what was happening and shook his head at the situation. One of the men started slowly pushing America away from the rebels before on of them could pop him. Alfred went along without hesitation with the man to a group surrounding a map on a create.

"Huh. What's that for?" Now the nation was curious.

Some ignored him but one spoke up. "Good to see you are awake. We just conformed that some of your nation buddies are being transferred to a prison located near by. It turns out Russia is taking over a bit too many nations it seems."

America perked up a bit. "Do you know who? Or how many?" The guy thought a moment. "I am not sure…..for both questions. For all we know, it could just be one country. I doubt they would risk a handful of nations in case something goes wrong with the transportation. Like us attacking the prison."

"I'm willing to give it a shot! Don't worry guys. I have full confidence that we can save them." Two of the men smiled. A middle age man commented on America's words. "The kid's got spunk but very foolish I might add. You aren't the brightest crayon, are you?" America tilted his head. "What does that mean?"

Almost everyone laughed. Some thinking that they truly were doomed while laughing falsely with the others.

**(War. E)**

"Tell me again what this will do?"

"Of course. As you know, Soviet Spade allows you to live for a long time, correct?"

"Yes."

"But we have normal Spade on our side. This means they don't get hurt at all. What…if…we mix the two?"

"Is that even possible? I know people tried it before but we both know that it failed."

"Well, we have gotten close to it before. Why don't we try again?"

"But. That damn nation of ours is causing trouble for Koleat."

"Don't worry. The president said that Russia will no longer be a problem….."

"Perfect."

**(War E.)**

"Ok! We go in as three separate groups. Each group will have five people in them," the man shouted the plan to America as they flew closer to the prison in a chopper. "America you are in group one. You guys will be in the middle of the crossfire but we, group two, will keep them off your tail. Group three will unlock and secure the prison doors. Understand?" The man handed America a radio and handgun.

America grinned as he looked down to see them now closing in on the prison. The man took it as a yes and started hooking America onto a rope to slide down on. He gave a thumbs up to Alfred and he did not hesitate jumping down into the snow covered battlefield. Soon the rest of his squad landed but the helicopter was shot down by an anti-aircraft.

The others that made it down before him started opening fire. America took cover behind a concrete wall as he took in his surroundings. He saw that they must have landed in the prisons courtyard.

He took in a deep breath and made sure his gun was loaded...and ran like hell threw the chaos. Bullets flew by his ears and explosion of grenades were barely avoided by him and his team mates. His adrenaline rushed threw his entire body and his heart was ready to explode as well. He pushed himself to keep going. America held his gun high as he shot anyone who got in his way.

"Go left!" One of his allies shouted. He did a sharp turn and headed straight towards the giant steel door. Alfred pounded on the door and soon it opened. The other squads ran in before him and secured more of the building.

Everything after that happened so fast. People dying, crying, and begged for mercy. It was something Alfred hasn't seen in years, but soon it just stopped. No more gun shots can be heard or blood dripping to the ground.

It was a small prison after all but America still expected more. He went cell after cell looking for any nation he might know. As he went by he saw the BluePulse rebels run up to family members and friends they haven't seen in years. Many crying tears of joy as some stare in disappointment as to where they couldn't find their own. Those people just sat there with tears pouring out.

The blue eyed nation walked further into the jail. There he started to hear a commotion. Looking down one of the halls he saw two rebels surrounding two of the captured guards. The nation made his way towards them, wondering what was going on. "What are you doing to them?" One of the men laugh, pulled out a gun, and twirled it around. The captured Russians flinched when the BluePulse rebel aimed it at one of their heads.

He shot the man.

"What are you doing? They are tied up and you shot him for no reason!" The two men glared at America. "Why should we care? They wouldn't think twice about killing us and our children. Are you taking their side? I knew this nation couldn't be trusted. You should leave before we will deal with you ourselves."

Alfred had a feeling this would happened and the nation disarmed the one with a gun. The two guys froze and America motioned towards the exit. Who knew Alfred could disarm people."If I were you, I'd take the chance to get away." They ran for their lives without another word but glared at the nation. America e calmed down and stared at the Russian captive. " Они убили его! Они убили его! Мы только выполняем свою работу. Я никогда не хотел этого ... Я хочу вернуться домой."*

The guard started to cry and rambled on in Russian. The nation could only pick up a few words here and there.

"Sorry. I should have done more. Even if you are the enemy." With that Alfred walked off, not caring if the men came back. Before he could finish going down the hall, light footsteps came up behind him. "Hey! I think we found a nation." America eyes widen with a smile on his face. Maybe things are going to get better. "Take me to them!" The guy nodded and ran in the direction he came from with America following close behind. On the run America decided to talk to the man he was fallowing.

"So….you got a name?" The man smiled and shook his head. "Doesn't everyone?" America took a breath in. "Duh. I want to know. I mean, what am I going to call you then? Guy? I can't do that! Actually, I knew a guy name Guy. He was nice but that was years ago…I think he's dead though. How many years was i-" The man cut the nation off.

"America. You are getting way off track. Anyways your friend is in there." The man gesture in a bright open room. "Thanks…." He walked in and looked around to see a familiar face out of the corner of his eye.

"America?" He heart increased when he recognized the voice. "England?" England looked on in disbelief. "Everyone thinks you are dead, or that you were a coward and abandoned us and your people. What is going on here and who are all these people?"

The younger nation rubbed the back of his neck. Where should he start? "Well, nine years ago I went into a coma and recently got out of it with the help of this rebel group called BluePulse. They also helped me get here. Don't worry, you can trust them." The last part he wasn't sure of because of what happened not to long ago. Still, he didn't want him to worry.

"Well, the good news is that you are safe. Now what?"

America stretched and yawned before replying. "We still need to kill Koleat."

"And kill that bastard Russia," England added. America stayed quiet and the U.K saw this. "No….Don't tell….Are you taking Ivan's side?" America was truly shock by the accusation. "What? No. It's just…Maybe he is just doing what his boss is telling 't we all do that."

England backed up against the wall. "You aren't Alfred. The America I would not even think twice, but you..."

"I am. I know it sounds strange but have a feeling things are going to hell soon and i need your help. Have you not notice? More and more of Ivan's people are getting restless. People are revolting! His citizens are not pro-Spade and in fact many hate Koleat…..and the government knows it. Rebels even told there is high tension between Russia and his boss. Maybe soon will Ivan come to an understanding."

England rubbed his head and closed his eyes. "Why would he? He and Koleat are almost the same. Whatever they want they will take it by force." It was true.

America gave a toothy smile. "Exactly, bro! That means their personalities will clash, but they also have different motivations. Koleat wants money and land while Russia wants…..something. I really don't know." He blush at the thought of not knowing.

"Friends."

"What?" The older nation dusted himself off a bit and went on. "When I lived in his house that was all he ever talked about. Friends, sunflowers, and a nice warm place to live. I just thought he was drunk, but then he would be drunk all the time." Both nations thought for a moment. "Friends." A very long pause ate up the room as they looked around to find something to get their minds off the awkward conversation of friendship.

After all, they too used to be brothers but after the war...friendship was almost an awkward and taboo word to use. Not just America and England but with many other nations.

**(War E.)**

*** ****Они убили его****! ****Они убили его****! ****Мы только****выполняем свою****работу.****Я никогда не хотел****этого****... Я хочу****вернуться домой-****They****killed****him****! ****They killed him! We were only doing our job. I never wanted this...I want to go home.**

**I hope this will make up for the time I didn't post anything. :)**

**Обзор****!...PLEASE.**


	11. Airwave Riot

**A/N: This was finished a while back but I never got the chance to type it out. My laptop also broke down on me. D: So I finally got a hold of a computer! Please do enjoy and requests are welcomed. **

**WARNING(S): none for once! **

**Disclaimer: The day it snows in the middle of summer….in TEXAS, will be the day I own Hetalia. *Stares out the window* **

"**Talking"**

"_**Radio"**_

'**Thinking"**

**Airwave Riot**

"**We seek ways to not be liable**

**We claim to speak for a higher truth**

**We stand opposed to the homicidal**

**We tell you **

**You are fire proof"**

**White Flag Warrior- Flobots **

**(War E.)**

Alfred sat comfortably on the chair with his feet on the table. The best part was that he 'found' a couple of sodas. It was in a soda machine that was down the hall. At the time he unfortunately had no money. So when no one was looking, he smashed the machine and grabbed as many as he could; which was about ten. Things were starting to look up! Free soda and getting a chance to do nothing, for once, was a good change.

Still, the thought of knowing that his people, and other nations, were still in captivity is what disturbed him the most. However, there was nothing he could do at that exact moment. So, why worry about?

There dozens of soda cans littered around the nation. With that being said, England was not too happy to see the mess. The other blond left minutes ago to search the prison, and apparently found something. "You could at lest do something productive." England scolded him as if America was still a child. While Alfred groaned and dramatically threw his head back. "I'll do something….maybe. If I get around to it." Alfred then notices the object in England's hand.

"What's that?" America eyed the rectangular box.

England places the item on the table as America decides to sit up properly. When Alfred examined the object he came to realized that it was a radio, and a nice new one he might add.

His eyes light up like a Christmas tree. "Cool! Does it work?" The younger one of the two then proceed to toy with it. "It should be fully operational. I found it in the warden's office. Same I could not find the key to his weapon stash."

America kept poking at the dusty, old radio. With a flip of a switch, it was on. The first thing that came to their ears was static. America adjusted the signal and soon found a local news station.

"We got something!"

"_A couple of hours ago, it was reported that gun shots can be heard from the near by prison. The government claims it was a training session for troops, and no rebel organization is responsible for any current events. Please do inform the police of any odd behavior. Remember, you are the eyes and ears for your great leader Koleat."_

Russian music then started to play after the 'news'.

England snorted. "How, sad. I should not be surprise though. It is no shocker that the government wants this stay covered up. If only the truth can really be told. If only…. We could give the other nations hope."

He shook his head at the thought but America got excited at the idea. "Why don't we?"

"What?" Had America's coma made him more stupid?

The blue eye nation turned the radio off and fixed his appearance. "Let's take over a radio station. This one gots to be close by! If we can get in then people will know what's really going on. We may also get more supporters.

England awkwardly played with the buttons on the old object. America still stood confident in his idea. "If can beat Russia then we can win this war." His former older brother seemed hopeless. "We already lost the war." He muttered to himself.

America stood up and gave England a sad look. "Our people still have hope. We can't give up. My land, people, and freedom are gone. Still, my people are fighting against it and so are yours. I intend to fight by their side, what about you?"

By now the older nation wanted to laugh but instead gave a low growl. "And then what? You die? You can never save everyone or be the world's hero. You need to face reality!"

"But I can try…"

England gave a heavy sigh as he felt his temper go down. "We just need to make sure we will be careful."

America nodded his head in agreement and turned to walk towards the exit. Arthur followed closely behind.

**(War E.)**

"Say something."

Ivan by now was growing tired of playing the same game for a while. Sure it was a good challenge at first but now it was simply annoying! Ukraine absolutely refused to say a word to Russia and at times just out right ignored his presences. Not even simple eye contact.

She decided to stay that way and worked on her knitting at the desk in her bedroom.

Russia hated being overlooked! In retaliation he closed in on his older sister, and forcibly grabbed her by the upper arm. He pulled her in his direction, but she was not pleased by that action. 'Since when was he so violent?"

She in returned shoved him back, which did catch Ivan off guard. It was rare he would see this side of her. "Don't you dare try to push me around. I am your older sister." Both siblings now unhappy.

"I just want what's best for you!"

She shook her head followed by with a heavy sigh. "Why don't you understand that what you are doing is wrong? This hatred, war, and death is no helping anyone. "

"Koleat promise-"

She cut him off quickly. "Do you truly believe that this man is good for his word? Is he doing what is best for your people or for himself?"

Russia stayed quiet; not sure how to counter back. Lately, Ivan has not been so trustworthy of his boss. Having his own sister pointing it out, gave him more doubt. Yet, he would not voice it. "Maybe you are correct."

A knock on the door interrupted the nations and a grunt solider entered in, slightly staggering.

"Mister Koleat wants to speck with you." Then man's words slurred together. It didn't take long for Russia, or anyone else, to figure out that the man was drunk off his ass. It angered him but he knows for a fact that it would make him look bad as well. Many of his troops have seen him buzzed. One time he even went to battle like drunk and still one! Maybe he should start setting a better example for his men.

Still, it did not bother him completely and he simply stated, "I'm going." With that, the guard nodded and left. Ivan gave one last look towards his older sister. "Do not do anything that you might regret." It came out more as a threat. Who knows? It may have been intended to be that way.

With that he slide out of the room and headed to his boss' office. What does he want know?

**(War. E)**

The American nation sent out troops before him to secure the closest radio station. It was easy believe it or not. Rumor has it that it was abandoned just a few hours ago. Apparently, the broadcasters gave the wrong 'information' and were now being hunted down. Even so, England was not up to the idea but he knew that the younger nation was right. They needed to communicate with the outside world and enlighten people, and this was the only way they could do it at he moment. They may never have this chance again.

Both nations traveled more then thirty miles to reach the broadcasting station. When they existed the car, the cold weather encouraged America and England enter the building faster. It was already bitter cold and they were not used to it and don't intended to get used it anytime sooner.

They calmly strolled in bravely due to that they had nothing to worry about. With spies and armed rebels in the area, it gave false security, with the informed them that the tower is no longer in soviet hands helped too.

The inside of the building was decent enough. There was no dust on the machines or a tear in the wallpaper. Hell, even the rugged floor did not even have a spec of dust or dirt. America took a seat in on of the empty chairs in the studio. England never bothered getting coser to the technology. He probably preferred being somewhere else right now.

Alfred took a deep breath in and flipped the 'on' switch. It was now or never. The world needed to know that he was still out there and alive. The world needed hope.

**(War E.)**

"_I'm sure many of you know who I am. Yes, I know I've been gone for a long time." _ His voice showed a hint of sadness. America gave a nervous gaze at Arthur. He simply nodded his head in agreement. How was the entire planet going to react to this? He knows that it may not end the way he wants it but he needed to at lest try.

"_And I am sorry because I know I could have done better. I just need the world to hear me out, k?" _Guilty rode over America's voice oddly. The Baltic's hovered over a new radio. All three were in shock to hear the American's voice. "He is alive!" Lithuania said in joy. Latvia shock in fear at the thought of Russia finding out and Estonia stared in disbelief as he turned it off. He could already hear the guards trying to open the lock door.

"_Don't believe the lies that are given to you. We are all in this together and we need to get out of it. People are dying! Your leader Koleat, is lying to all of you." _A tiny radio played America's words. Ivan's captives sat quietly in their cells as the table in the corner of the room held a mini radio. Soon many jumped in excitement and nearly almost cried at the thought that their fellow nation was fine.

"_You are your own person. Ask yourself if what you are doing is right." _ He paused. Belarus sat on Ukraine's bed with a disgusted look on her face. She only was there originally to try and convince that Russia was right for doing the things that he did. Ukraine stood near her closet with a interested look. They paid close attention to the message, but It annoyed Belarus greatly and she grabbed the small radio With a strong trow she tossed it towards the wall. Yet, it sill continued to play as if nothing could silence it.

"_Sometimes you need to stand up for what is right…even if you have stand alone." _Alfred's smirk couldn't be seen on the radio.

A huge amount of refugees and non-captured nations watched over the radio. All wondering if it was a cruel joke. There was no way it can be! He was dead and they were sure of it. This was only false hope to them all.

"_If you decide to get in the way though, then I must warn you. We won't back down or surrender! We will kick everyone's ass that gets in our way. See ya!" _Koleat glared darkly at the radio as Ivan gave it a curious look. Once over, his boss barked out as if America can hear him. Soon a guard entered but was quickly dismissed to go hunt down the nations. "How is that damn nation still alive?"

Russia didn't comment. He knew this was doing to end up in a fight. "I should have known you won't succeed in killing him! I knew you were nothing but trouble."

"You shouldn't blame others for your short comings, comrade." Ivan countered back. God, this human pissed him off. Still, there was not much he could do about it. He is his boss after all and it was because of Koleat that he gained so much land and power.

"Get out of here," his boss hissed the command. Russia happily complied, and took a bottle of vodka, that belonged to Koleat, and made his way to the door. He can still hear his boss swearing and that, for some reason, brought a smile to his face. Was it wrong to be happy when the person you hate is upset? Ivan sure didn't think so! Today was now starting to be an interesting day. All because of Alfred. He will have to make sure to thank him as he slices America's throat open.

With all honesty Ivan was almost happy that America was not really dead because the fun was not going to end as soon as he fought it would. "That American dog does not stand a chance." He openly laughed as he stood another swing of Vodka.

Yes, today was a good day.

**(War. E)**

**I'm trying to finish this story before I post my many others. Still, I got a ways to go. Things have come up in my life but I got a good chunk of the next chap. Done. So you can look forward to that! **


	12. A Party Worth Dying For

**A/N: Buying TWO video games got my attention and when I'm on brakes I am less likely to write. It doesn't help that I'm a procrastinator. I tried to write a bit more than what I usually do. I wise I could have posted this up faster. **

**Edit: (some) Errors fixed  
><strong>

**My love for Final Fantasy came back too. So I have two fics. For XIII and maybe VII, but we will cross that bridge once we come to it. **

**WARNING(S): DEATH and slight violence.**

**Disclaimer: -stares blankly off in space-**

**A Party worth Dying for!**

"**I am a hostage**

**To my own humanity**

**self detained**

**And forced to live in this mess I've made**

**and all I'm asking is for you to do**

**What you can with me**

**but I can't ask you to give**

**What you already gave"**

**- Relient K, Be my Escape**

**(War E.)**

**The Time was 2050. (Thirty Years Later)**

"A party? I do like Parties." Maybe things were starting to look up for Russia. Over the years he's been chasing down the American and English nation with no luck. Oddly after the radio incident they were gone into hiding and easily dodge Ivan's men. That was not his only problem though. Rumor of other nations rebelling was not comforting. Even his own people started questioning Koleat's choices.

But today was not a time to dwell on these things because his boss was having a huge formal party in the capital! No, it was not in Ivan's honor but his boss personally invited him. This must be way of Koleat trying to make amends with Ivan. It only made sense right?

The party was for Koleat's Birthday. 'How old was he?' Ivan came into realization that he had no clue how old his boss was, but with the wrinkles, it was not hard to guess that he was getting old. Almost to the point to where they may want to start looking into to who might take his place in the future.

Russia studied himself in the mirror. A bulletproof vest hid secretly under his outfit and it was there, perfectly unnoticeable. In the mirror, he could see Dmitri adjusting his tie. The young Soviet Spade looked uncomfortable in his uniform. He notice Russia looking at him and continued Ivan's conversation. "I am not a big fan of parties." Russia smiled at the comment and made his way to the exit with Dmitri unwillingly following behind. The hallways in Russia's house were cleared for once which gave off a scary silence. With the empty, it allowed them to talk freely. "Why is he having a party now? His past birthday party were small but this-it's….It just doesn't add up."

Ivan did not say anything and Dmitri figured he was just being ignored. That was until he saw Russia in deep thought. "You know," Ivan broke the silence. "Koleat is getting….old. It won't be long till he will be gone."

Dmitri was glad Ivan saw this. He knew that the nation couldn't afford to be in denial about something this important. "I took note of that. What is going to happen after he is gone? The world might go into another war. Chaos will be everywhere unless someone steps up in his place."

"If that is the case then can you do me a favor?" Dmitri responded quickly with a yes. Ivan did not even chose his words carefully. "I want you to be Koleat's successor." He was shock to say the lest. This was-it was something he could never do. "I don't understand."

Russia thought of the best way to put it. "Koleat is not going to live forever but you can. The government and I trust you. You will gain the supports of millions and I know you will go what's best." Dmitri stopped and stared at the floor. He was asking for so much. "I-I don't think I am the right person for the job. There is no way I can do it."

He had no idea how to rule a nation and did not want to. At the same time, he wanted to do as Russia wished for. The human felt divided and Ivan was able to tell. Russia was tempted to take advantage of the situation and convince Dmitri, but the nation shot the idea down. They were going to a party. So they can converses later when the time was better.

With a small sigh, Russia glanced at a clock in the hallway and notice that they were already late. He can only hope that he won't get chewed out by his boss.

"We will talk more about it tomorrow."

**(War E.)**

The ride over to the Capital was long, gruesome, and tiring. The second the car stopped, Russia and Dmitri shoot out of the car. Russia openly stretched as Dmitri rolled his stiff shoulder.

Without wasting anymore they strolled up to the front door to be greeted by two dressed up guards. The men moved aside to allow them in, and both were blinded by the bright lights and noise.

The place was pretty big and well decorated. Dmitri eyes got captured by the hundreds of different types of food on the table. It ranged from Asian to European; all were on beautiful platters. Then the drinks! There was so many different alcoholic beverages and he glowed at the thought. No, he was not a heavy drinker but the man did know that many of the drinks provided were anything but cheap. Ivan too must have taken notice because he left him quickly to the table.

Dmitri truly did not mind but was now not sure what to do. He never meet any of these people and he had no intention to become anyone's best friend tonight. Dmitri did not want to gain attracted unneeded attention. So what should he do?

Simple. Get away from everyone else. The young looking human walked his way to the closest restroom. He did forget to use the restroom before he came. The place was big and every hallway made it fell like this was all a confusing puzzle game.

So Dmitri was very happy to find the restroom, after ten minutes of searching for it.

He finished his business quickly and was washing his hands as he could hear a line forming out side.

Dmitri dried off his hands near the restroom door. That was when he can hear whispering outside the door. Normally, he wont care but he still listens out of mere curiosity.

"I believe Koleat will be very satisfied with the gift I got." The voice belonged to an old man.

As soon as the Soviet Spade heard that, he lost interest in the conversation. Today was the day that everyone tried to impress the leader of the world. Who won't try? If you do well enough you may just earned yourself benefits for your future. Still, Dmitri could careless.

"What did you get him?" The other voice sounded eager and younger. Maybe he was about in his mid-twenties.

Out of boredom, Dmitri started thinking out a list of things the man could have gotten the selfish human. None of his speculations were any good.

He decided to wait and hear how the other man was going to response. Then he promised himself to exit out the restroom and never to ease drop ever again.

"It is a surprise," the man said as he laughs. Dmitri was not happy with the answer. The younger man was not sound to please. "I won't tell anyone. I promise! Now, what did you get him?" Dmitri silently praised the guy for being prescient. Now, he wanted to know!

Silence over came and Dmitri wondered what was going on. "Well," the older man began to speak again," You are very curious are you not? I won't push your buttons any further. You have been good to all these years. It will hurt me not if I tell." Dmitri can practically _feel _the man get excited.

"We are going to give Koleat, Russia." Dmitri snapped away from the door in shock as he heard those words. 'Did I hear that right," He thought to himself. "What?" The other male seemed just as confused as he was.

"Yes. Russia will be….put to the side."

"As in killing him?" The young man did not follow where this was going. "Why? Wouldn't that be bad for us?" Dmitri quietly supported the man. The older man growled in disgust. "That damn nation of ours is starting to become less loyal. All we ever see is Russia and Koleat fighting! This may cause a civil war and other nations will take the chance and brake free from our grip. Others may even try to invade!"

The other male began to understand. "Then what? Let's say we do get an iron grip on him. How long would it be before Koleat passes away? The man is getting old. No can replace him and there are plenty of people willing to steal the crown right under our noses."

The man gave a light laugh as if he was trying to reason with a child.

"That my boy, will not happen anytime soon. Or never for that fact," Dmitri can hear the man giving the younger man a pat on the back. "The simplest way to explain it is that our scientist…," His voice lowered a bit. "They discovered a way to safely merge the Soviet and Spade injection together. No mistakes or errors this time."

The man was shocked as Dmitri. "That means-that…he can live forever!"

"Shhhh!" The man growled angrily at the man, who in return gave a sorry.

Dmitri's hands shacked in fear for what may happen to Russia. Sure, Ivan was not the best person on the planet but that never changed the fact that Ivan gave him a better life. He would have been dead years ago if it were not for the tall nation. Dmitri felt part of the family but now these people were planning to take it all away from.

He needed to warn Ivan. Fast.

A knock on the door encourage him to hurry up. "You all right in there?" It was the older man. He was taking to long in the restroom and now the man thinks he dropped dead in there. Without a response, he snatched the door open. The two men gave him a dirty look at him but he tried not to make eye contact with them. Still, he decided on to be a jerk and gave a false, friendly smile. He did learn well from Ivan after all. He fastens his walking speed when he got out of eye view. The Russian citizen knew there were many eyes and ears in the building. Now, he was required to be calm. If anyone saw anything abnormal, than they wouldn't hesitate kill him.

Once he was back into the main hall, he scanned around for the Russian. He finally found the nation. Ivan was talking to a couple high official officers. Without hesitation, Dmitri made his way towards him. "Russia, I need to tell you something important." Ivan did not seem very interested. "Не сейчас." Ivan's words slurred together. He was drinking. Dmitri mentally cursed. Russia never listens to him in that stage. 'No. He needs to know.'

"Ivan please-"

Russia harshly cuts him off. "It can wait." Dmitri is not one to get angry fast but darn it Ivan! Now, his was quickly losing his temper; both of them. "I need you to hear me out." He tried to keep his tone down. Russia frowned and gave him a look, not bothering to comment back this time. That annoyed him even more and he tugged the nation's jacket to regain his attention. Ivan pulled back and slapped Dmitri hard across the face. The forced caused him to fall and everyone awkwardly stared at him. No one wanted to aid him. Many in fact, thought he got what was coming to him.

Dmitri's blood boiled and rage hid his humiliation. He stood up and got in the nation's personal space. Both gave each other a hard glare to each in a show of dominance. Dmitri grunts and backs away. "Sorry for disturbing you." He said it extremely softly with no hint of rage in it, "You were right. It was not important." With that the human walked past the group of people. Everyone either gave him a pity look or a hard stare.

He could not believe what just happened. How dare he? Dmitri felt sadness if anything else. "Thought we were family…"

"That truly is a shame." The voice scared the living day lights out of him. He turned his head down one of the hallways. It was Koleat. Slight embarrassment washed over when he realized that he was talking out loud to himself. "I saw the whole thing," Koleat continued on. Dmitri was not in any mood to deal with him. "I should get going home now." He hoped that would get the Russian Ruler to back off but of course Koleat was not going to.

"Come boy-"

"I'm not a child," Dmitri interrupted. He did not care if he was being disrespectful. All he wanted to do was go home and pretended nothing happened. "I am terribly sorry for my lack of manners."

'Something isn't right.' Koleat was being nice. Too nice as a matter of fact. Koleat threw his arm around the younger looking man and simply said, "Walk with me." He was in no position to say no. So with a nod of the head, the walked down one of the empty halls. "I have seen you around many times but have yet to have a real conversation for you." His voice was hiding something evil. Dmitri could tell but he wanted to see where this was going. "You are one of Russia's comrades, no? Dmitri? Correct?" Dmitri gave another simple nod. "I thought that e could get to know each other a bit more." Dmitri still was not buying it. "What exactly to you want to know?" He finally spoke up.

"What do you plan to do in the future?" The question was simple but can cause problems. "I am not sure." Dmitri was not lying at all. After that incident, he wanted nothing to do with Russia at the moment. It's not like he planned to over throw Koleat, nor does he want to. "I think you need something better."

"Oh?"

By now they entered into one of the rooms. It looked like a tiny office. Koleat walked to one of the chairs and took a seat as he offered Dmitri the one diagonal from him. He reluctantly took a seat. The aging man pulls out a cigar from his pocket and offered it to him. Dmitri mumbled a small no and Koleat shrugged his shoulders as he lite it. "You are a smart man so I will get straight to the point. We want Russia gone." It was sad to say that he was not caught off guard. Still, his heart dropped at the bluntness.

Koleat, again, reached into his pocket and pulled a small vial and slides it to him. "All you need to do is slip this in his drink. That is all. It will weaken him before he knows it and be…put aside. Dmitri's eyes were fixed on the liquid. "Then what?"

"I take the new injection and will be a God to this pathetic world. No one will get in my way as now I will be able to live forever."

Dmitri gave a sad sigh. "Don't like sharing the glory I see. How do I know you won't turn on me after I do it?" Koleat frowned. "If you won't do it then I will get someone else to. Disloyalty will not be tolerated!" Dmitri shot up in anger. "Not only do you betray us but you turned against your own nation that follows you! You are not a God, but a monster. All you are is a sick, twisted animal that deserves nothing less death."

"Enough!"

Guards entered in as they feared for Koleat's safety. Both men restrained Dmitri. For once he did not fight against it. He was tired of fighting against everything. For once he wanted to give up.

"Sadly it will be you who shall die tonight like the dog you are. You should have died years ago. I will finish off what Stalin didn't. Getting rid of you. Kill this traitor." With that one of the guards gave a hard hit to the back of his head. He went out cold seconds later.

**(War E.)**

**One Hour Later**

"You asked for me," Ivan asked his boss. He was not happy that his drinking got cut short because of his Koleat wanting to make an announcement. The nation stood next to Koleat on a balcony. His boss had insisted that the party be moved outdoors due to the, rare, perfect weather.

Koleat shot Ivan a look. A look that you give someone when you're withholding something important. Almost like a lamb being mindlessly led to the slaughterhouse.

Ivan picked it up but said nothing. He wanted to see where this was going.

His boss looked down at the people below him as they looked up to him. That was the way it should be. Him on top of everyone else. With no one beside him. That includes Ivan.

"Forgive my interruption, Russia. Here." Koleat grabs a bottle of vodka and offered it to Russia. In return, Ivan seized it without thinking twice. The nation took a big gulp and immediately tasted the difference in his drink. Ivan knows his Vodka and this was not what it was supposed to taste like.

Right then and there, he remembered about Dmitri. "Where Dmitri? Isn't supposed to be here. I should..." Ivan can feel himself struggling to keep his thoughts in order. "Is he? I need to...find him."

Koleat ignored Russia's sudden change in his behavior as to he knew what was happening to him. The drug and taken an effect faster than he thought it would.

So Koleat turned his attention to the waiting crowd. "Greetings everyone! With it being a special night, I would like to make a announcement."

Ivan felt dizziness overcome him. Instantly, he started regretting drinking the liquid. "Дерьмо,"* Ivan muttered to himself.

The human continued to pay him no mind. "I want to kindly thank Russia for…stepping down from his position as I will take his place." The crowed clapped and cheered blindly.

Koleat was about to speak again but Ivan collapse, right then and there, on his knees. His boss signaled for a guard to come and remove Ivan. "What are you doing?" Ivan questioned as he as being pulled to his feet. This time his words came out clearly.

Both men challenged each other with a glare. Then Koleat mockingly smirked. "Taking you out of the picture." Russia felt a hard, blunt object him the back of his head. The nation stumbles forward but does not fall. He turned around and gave a solid punch to the gut of the guard who hit him. The man goes down fast but five more men replaced him. All of them were fully armed for anything. Russia fearlessly stood up to them even though he knew he did not stand a chance.

**(War E.)**

Dmitri was tossed to the ground like a rag doll. He had no clue were he was and it was already dark outside. Below him was snow. His hands grew numb at the contact, but every other body part grew numb. That did not stop his body from violently shacking. His uniform was not made for this weather condition. The harsh snowy wind did not help his breathing either but frostbite was not his problem right now. Three large men hovered over the Soviet Spade. Strangely, they did nothing else to him. They just stood over him. Dmitri tried to pick himself up but could not, no matter how hard he tried. Instead he looked into the eyes of the monsters before him. Nothing. There was no emotion in any of there eyes.

No words were said. Everything was still. The wind stopped blowing and no animal dared to make a sound. That was until one of Koleat's lackeys reached into their pockets. Dmitri stayed calm even though he knew what is going to happen to him. He was no longer doing to deify his fate. He lived for far too long. Maybe it was his time.

A small, clean gun was pulled out and aimed to him. Dmitri shut his eyes close quickly he heard a click and felt pain run shot in his right leg. It caught him off guard and he screamed in pain loudly. Soon, it was followed by Dmitri's colorful words. His blood started tainting the pure snow around him.

The men were unfazed.

A minute later they shot him again. This time it was to his left leg. "Shit."

Millions of thoughts ran threw his head but then he notice that all three men were walking away. Dmitri lay there confusingly. "Where the hell do you think you are doing?" He felt rage course though his veins. Did they really think he was that weak?

Two of the men kept on walking. The last man stopped and stared at him. There was pity in his eyes. "You will soon die. Enjoy the last of it why you still can. If you don't struggle, you might not be about to feel the pain." With that the man turned to catch up with his buddies.

His breathing increased as he forced his body to get up. Soon, he gave up and instead crawled to the nearest tree. He leaned on it in pain. 'Maybe someone will save me.' He near it was not going to happen, but he can still hope right?

Minutes later he heard crunching of light feet. Multiple feet to be accurate. He started laughing. Maybe there was hope. He grew a smile on his face as he tried to see who it was. The moment that he saw his saviors, he did not know what to think of.

After all, a pack of hungry wolves grinned evilly at him. The pack stalked closer; knowing that they were going to fest tonight.

**(War E.)**

Ivan stared at the mess. Tables were overturned, bodies littered the floor, and blood destroyed everything in the room. The drug was still running in him but he did his best fight against it. He figured he did not in take too much of the substance. So with that being said, he was able to fight off the men.

That was good. Now, he needed to have a little "talk" with Koleat. All he wants is five minutes and the man will be on his knees crying. Unfortunately the coward was no where to be seen in his rage fit he forgot about Dmitri. It was not until now that he remembered about his loyal human…the one that he turned against. "Where is Dmitri?" Ivan sighs at the thought of having to look for the kid but he figured he will forgive him. He always forgave Ivan.

He was going to keep on searching but a door was kicked in and three soldiers rushed in.

They shouted commands to Ivan to surrender. Ivan smiles and wished then that he had his pipe with him. When the troops did not get the reaction they were hoping for, they got buttons out warningly.

Russia was ready to have fun with his new guest. Two of them rushed forward. That was when Ivan felt the drug, for some reason, kick him hard again. His body began to ache but there was nothing he could do about it.

One solider got in rage of his grip but Ivan decided to kick the man in the chest. He went down fast as he started coughing up blood. Russia hated that they got in his way and kicked him while he was down. Literally. The man stopped moving after that.

One guy jumped on his back while the other went for a frontal assault. They were going little to no damage but his vision and body started giving out. Ivan could have won if he was at full strength but with the drug in him. He felt himself passing out.

**(War E.)**

**Hours Later**

Toris worked tirelessly to clean up the last dish. If he finished off strong today than tomorrow he might get a day off. Might. With one last clean swipe, he gently placed the dish in one of the cabinets. He slides down to the clean floor. "So tired," he mumbles to himself. He even considered sleeping on the couch but he knew he could not. Ivan would not approve and that was the last thing he needed right now.

His eyes widen slightly. "Why have they not come back yet?" The thought gave him a mixture of emotions. Fear and joy. The thought of him not being there was relaxing and there was a lot less pressure. The problem was that he should have been home hours ago. Did something happen? His panic forced him to his feet and soon the tiredness was gone. He soon found himself going into the living room. The clock on the wall said it was almost five in the morning. He was already working for the next day!

The nation groaned at the thought but blew it off as knew there were more important things to worrying about. As he was lost in his thoughts, he did not catch himself pacing around.

A thought came to his head. No one was there watching him…"Maybe I could…"He stopped himself. No. The nation wanted to slap himself. He could never escape. The nation will never leave. He will be trap there forever and there was no hope of ever getting out.

There was a part in his mind that rebelled though. Lithuania wanted to fight! He thought the same thing during the Soviet Union Era. Then look what happened. He was free! The brave nation bravely broke free from Ivan's grasp. His people walked the streets safely with no Russian solider in view. It was a great change. Then there was making his own choices. That was the best part. It was all like a perfect dream to him.

The Lithuanian sat on the couch and waited there. It did not take long for long a knock on the door. "He should have keys." Toris figured Ivan was to drunk to fish out the keys. So, the nation loudly rushed to the door and opened it quickly. He was about to greet the person only to be hit with the butt of the gun. He was stunned by the hit that he did not realized that the mysterious person shoved him harshly to the ground.

He looked up and flinched when he saw it was neither Russia nor Dmitri. It a Russian troop with seven others behind him. The nation was more than mad. Who do these humans think they are? "What are doing here?" He tired to intimate them but obviously did not work. Some smirked like idiots.

"We want to enjoy our new house!" The up front responded. Toris picked himself up, but got pushed back down fast. "What are you talking about?" He was losing his patience and the lack of sleep was not helping. Before any more can be said, footsteps can be heard on the second floor. They must have waked everyone up because multiple doors were being open.

It did not take long for the entire household to be at the top of the stairs. Everyone seems interested as to what was going on. Belarus, on the other hand, looked ready to snap anyone's head off. Lithuania tried to give them a reassuring look but failed.

"It is time for nations in this world to bow to Koleat. Our great leader deserves his everlasting life! Not you pathetic nations." The man spat out in disgust. No one knew what to say. They were all confused. All Toris knew that things were only just the beginning and they just barely entered Hell. Something horrible is going to happen.

Something far worse than Ivan.

**(War E.)**

**Holy Roman Empire! Done! This was a pain but I hope you like my little plot twist there. It is sad to say that this story will be ending soon. I hope to end it with a bang! I will maybe write 5-10 more chapters. **

**for anyone wants to know. Dmitri was alive for 130 years...yet he still looked like he was in his early twenties. :) Thank you Soviet Spade!  
><strong>

**Translation-****Дерьмо****- shit (Russian)**

**Не сейчас****- not now (Russian)**

**I hope everyone will stick with me to the end of the story and ideas/opinions are warmly welcome here. **

**Review and you can save a kitten from getting hit by an 18-wheeler. (Curse you Ducky) **

***death glare* **

**(There might still be some errors in this story. I was fixing this at night)  
><strong>


	13. Enemy of my Enemy is my Friend

**A/N: I've been forcing myself to write this and not a FF XIII/XIII-2 fic. After all, I am so close to finishing this and I can not just give up now! **

**Disclaimer: Even when my Gatorade was drugged I still knew that I did not own Hetalia. **

"_Sound/flashback"_

"Talking."

**Chapter XIII: The Enemy of my Enemy is my Friend**

"**With words**

**I thought I'd never speak **

**Awake and unafraid**

**Asleep**

**Or dead"**

**-Famous Last Words, My Chemical Romance**

**(War E.)**

Ivan shivered.

No matter how long he has lived in his land, the cold was something he never really got used to. It did not help that the longer he stayed in the room the colder it got. The room was disgusting, according to Russia's taste. The walls were made out of concrete, it did not prove any warmth, had a cheap bed, and even cheaper pluming system. Still, he wished he knew where he was. All Ivan knows is that Koleat's lackeys are keeping him there. Where ever there was.

That was not the worse part though. As days went by the more he hated everyone. Especially Koleat. 'The traitor is the one that needs to be slaughtered.' With him spending so much time in there, he came up with very creative ways to deal with the man. Ivan saddens for a moment. 'Not Dmitri.' The poor human was dead and there was nothing he can do about it.

Ivan heard everything that happened to him; that his corpse is out there…somewhere. That upset the nation the most. There was no respect for the human. After a couple of weeks in this…prison he blamed Koleat for his death. And he should! It was his fault that Dmitri is dead.

Still, a part of him could not help but to play fault on himself. If he had only listened to him…would he still be alive? Or was it all futile? This may have all been avoided.

In fact, his mind won't stop playing the last thing Dmitri ever said to him.

"_Sorry for disturbing you." _Ivan remembers there being no emotions in his voice. _"You were right. It was not important." _Did he even care? Was he going to allow Russia to die? 'No. It would not make scene.' Dmitri had a chance to get back at Ivan. Yet he did not take it…

Why?

Was he that loyal or just that stupid? Russia growled. "You idiot! You could have lived. Yet… you threw your life away!" Ivan's voice bounced off the walls but he could not hear it. All the nation can hear was Dmitri's voice.

"_Sorry for disturbing you." Dmitri's voice was low along with his head._

"No."

_"You were right" Ivan looks intensely at him but all he could see was Dmitri's outline due to his drunken state. Dmitri still did not move from his spot._

"I didn't mean to kill you."

"_It was not important", Dmitri walks away._

"_It was not important."_

"_Not important."_

Russia felt his knees give in and yet he did not object. His throat tightens and his eyes heated up. However, he could not cry.

After all this and yet he still could not cry for Dmitri's death nor his callous response. How could he cry? He's done some much wrong! Can he even or was it now a lost memory? The thought made his body ache.

No. Wait. The thought did not make his body hurt. It was the "Vodka" that Koleat gave him at the party. Whatever was in it makes him sick all the time. The worse part is that it came and went unexpectedly. At times his health was perfect and other times he felt ready to drop dead.

It was very weird. He wised he knew what it was then he might be able to do something about it. Alas, he had no clue. No one did.

'Can't do anything about it." He carefully pulls himself to his feet and dragged himself to his bed. He instantly collapses on it face first. He did not bother laying on it properly as he wondered what is going on the outside world. Many rumors still reach Russia, and luckily many of his everyday citizens are now revolting against the every man that they one trusted in blindly.

Now everyone was rebelling, from ever nation and country. Ivan even heard that the rebels are gaining more weapons and land back for the people. Hell, even some Spade troops are going AWOL and are aiding the rebels. At lest the playing field was evening out. The world is now divided. The ones loyal to Koleat against those who apposed them.

It was just pure chaos.

"_Knock. Knock."_

Ivan picked up his head at the sound. The only people that would knock on his door were the ones that were loyal to him. Still, he did not say a word.

The door slowly opens and the lone figure hesitantly walks in. By seeing the shape he knew it was a female. The young lady wore Russian outfit but Ivan knew she was no ordinary guard. She was part of the Vympel* branch. No. something else was different about her.

The woman had short black hair with sharp, bright blue eyes. Her uniform still had snow flakes on it and he knew she just entered the building. Why is she different? Ivan stared into her eyes.

'She is a Spade member?' No. She couldn't be. It still felt off. It was something he had seen before, but where? Something about her eyes seemed strangely comparable to someone else. After a moment it came to him.

She is Soviet Spade. True, almost a hundred people became Soviet Spade members but many of them had been executed or stayed in hiding. So, Ivan found it strange that she was brave enough to be part of the military.

Luckily, Ivan had nothing to worry. She, like many others, was Russia's eyes and ear to the outside world. It was a great "coincidence" that many of the guards here were completely devoted to Russia. In fact, it was them that carefully told him about what happened to Dmitri.

The nameless Woman saluted the nation and shut the door behind her. "How are you? Do you need anything?" It was a very common question that his people would ask. At the same time, it felt good to know that people still cared about him. That comforted him at his lowest points.

"Do not worry about me."

The girl nodded understanding. Ivan kept talking. "What is happening out there?" He saw hesitation, that or she was gathering her thoughts. "It is as you predicted." Ivan sighs. It was something he did not want to hear. Everything is going wrong. People are dying. The rich are getting richer and the poor grew poorer. They were losing a middle class. They either rose to the top or crashed hard to the floor. It was a very depressing thought.

"Excuse me, but… what do you plan to do about this?" Ivan thought about his options. There were not many but he had some. He could do nothing, try to brake out, or find a way to get help.

He disliked the first idea and did not plan on doing that one any more. Then it would be near impossible to escape this hell on Earth. He had no clue about the layout of the building or where he was even at!

Ivan had no choice but to chose the latter.

It was best to swallow his pride and ask for help. "We need help from the nation that that won't fail." She looked confused. "Who?" Russia frowned for a moment before smiling again. "The damn капиталистическим ублюдком*, Amerika."

This caught her off guard.

**(War E.)**

***Vympel- ****formerly known as an elite Cold War-era KGB Sabotage and assassination unit – is now also a counter-terrorist and counter-sabotage unit.**

*******капиталистическим**** ублюдком****- Capitalist** **bastard **

**Sorry for it being short and bad. :( **

**I wanted to put something up…and yeah… Russia is going to look for help from the nation he hates the most. :D**

**This was going to be longer but I cut off a good chunk of it. I may add it after the fic is done because the rest is pointless. **


	14. The number is 26

**A/N: I've been thinking really hard on this and I decided to end this story with the next TWO chapters. I really hope I did not drop a bomb on someone right now. I want to start writing other stories. Do not worry though! I do have other Hetalia fics. I want to write. Before I start those I want to find a Beta for my Hetalia fics.**

**I also plan to fix MANY of the errors and parts I just did not like in this story. **

**Chapter XIV: The number is 26**

"**How many years can I pretend  
>that nothing ever goes the way it should<br>No more sitting in this place  
>hoping you might see it my way<br>'Cause I don't think you ever understood  
>that what I'm looking for are the answers<br>to why these questions never go away"**

**-So Far Away, Crossfade**

**(War E.)**

"No. Why are you really here?" England was not happy. A small group of Spade soldiers, claiming to not be working for Koleat, were found snooping around the area. They did not put up a fight when they were apprehended by two of the rebels, who were on guard duty. Still, it made him uneasy.

There were three men and one woman. The girl seemed to do most of the talking which made both America and England assume she was the leader, or she was the only one that spoke english. "I am telling you the truth." Her accent was thick and showed that her native language was Russian.

America, being as naïve as ever, wanted to side with the group, but a part of him was unsure."How can we be sure of that," Alfred asked with interest. She pondered a while. How was she going to prove of what Koleat did? All physical evidence was out of their reach. If they did not come up with something they could end up as target practice or be held prisoners.

"Well, if you break Russia out you will get your proof!" One of her men nodded. This way they can get help and save time of getting their nation out of that hell hole he is currently in. England seems to dislike the idea. "Why? So he can lock us back up? If what you are saying is true then I am glad he is locked up. He deserves nothing less than death for what he has done."

The girl flinches at the lack of compassion. Ok, at this rate they were completely in a horrible position. "Please, hear us out. Russia is more then willingly to help!"

America shrugs his shoulders. "What will happen after we help him out? Let's say we do help. Is he just going to replace Koleat and control everyone's land still? That does not sound fair."

"I don't know."

They foolishly hoped they would jump on the idea fast. The group was not expecting this much trouble. Then the armed rebels standing next them only increased the tension between them.

"Give us one good reason to help you guys?" Her fist tightens. "Because you guys are supposed to be saving the worlds, but are letting your hurt feelings get in the way." Arthur took challenging step forward. "We are not idiots. You need to understand that if we make one wrong move than lives can lose or we lose this war! This is your entire nation and your people's fault this war is even going on."

The girl glared at the slightly taller nation. "How dare you blame us, the people! No one even wanted this war. Everyone was scared to do anything. Our people were the first to be slaughtered. They threaten our loved ones. If we disagree with the government they kill the people we know. We never had a choice. Koleat forced everyone to support and die fighting for him. You make it sound like all of us wanted this."

Alfred shifted between both of them. He did not want to see this get worse. The nation was done with the violence, killing, and callousness of people. All Alfred wanted was to go to his real home and relax as he let the hours swing by. It was a life he craved to own again.

"We can at lest try." England shook his head in disagreement.

"You idiot," England said. "Can't you see they are laying a trap for us?"

The blond haired girl looked to America for support. "Please. I all ways heard stories on how you claim to be a hero. Please, help us then! Be the hero you really are."

"Truth is… I don't know if I can be that hero. I want to help. I really do….but… I lost so much that I will be pretty dumb if I am wrong about you guys." The room stayed silent as Alfred's words sunk into the room. The years had been hard on him and he just can not risk anymore.

"Give us a chance," the girl whispered desperately. "I knew the risk of coming here was a big one but we needed to take it. I need you guys to do your part and help us."

Arthur and Alfred gave each other a worried side glance. Soon a sigh escapes from England and a grin grew on America's face.

"I am sure we can find a compromise somewhere."

The AWOL Spade soldiers could not help but to smile and cheer on the inside.

Things were about to change.

**(War E.)**

"Eighteen. Nineteen. Twenty. Twenty one. Twenty two. Twenty three. Twenty four. Twenty five. Hmm. I wonder how that is so. Last time I counted there was Twenty seven tiles…..I should double check"

"One."

It was boring where Ivan was be kept. Nothing changed. The walls ate him up everyday. They mock him and laugh. They laughed and laughed and laughed some more. They told Russia revolting things. The cubical walls hated him like everyone else. Yet, they took pleasure from his distressing. Everyone did.

"Two"

The artificial light was blinding. People always said that light over came darkness. But this light was sickening. It his eyes hurt as the fake rays ridiculed him for failing. It was almost ironic that they were doing this to him.

"Three."

Then that stupid annoying buzzing noise that it gave off! Now it was lying to him. The light bulb tried to trick him into think it was a fly. Russia smirked at the thought. That would be silly idea! Wouldn't it be? A fly and light bulb do not go together.

"Four."

Wait. What about the tiles on the floor? Russia glanced down and got hit with realization. The floor was one solid concrete floor. There were no tiles. 'Silly me.'

"Five."

….

"Six."

….

"_Bang! Bang!" _Someone was outside Ivan's room.

"Seven."

The tiny window of his cell opens up as a person glanced in. "He is doing it again."

"Eight."

Another voice snickers in disgust. "Let him! He's crazy. Just leave alone." Still Ivan could not focus on them. He needed to know the number!

"Nine."

"Are you sure? I think some should snap him out of it." His voice held concern for the nation. When was the last someone cared for him, again?

"Ten."

Oh, yeah. There was Dmitri. Such a shame he was not there to help the nation. He was dead. Gone. Asleep. Never able to return to help not Russia was a nation but Russia as a human being. It was depressing.

"Eleven."

"If you want to help him I am not stopping you." That voice was held a lack of emotion. It reminded him of the walls in the room. They did not care either.

"Twelve."

The door slides open as a figure walked in. He was human but was foreign to him in every way. Everything outside his room was foreign.

"Thirteen."

The man holds up a clear glass of water. The liquid sparkled brightly. It begged Ivan to drink it. Truth is that Russia wanted it as well. Nice, clean, and pure water, which no doubt, would be like heaven when chugged down.

"Fourteen."

No. They could not fool him. It was a trap. Why would when anyone would want to help him. Who? The world hated him! This man must have taken after the light bulb. Both of them trying to deceive him. It was not going to work.

"Fifthteen."

"Here. Drink this." His voice was caring but it only added to Russia's suspicion that it was a trick.

The only person that cared this much was Dmitri and he's dead. It was not fair.

"You don't want it? I can get you something else."

Ivan's mouth twitches slightly. This man was very good at the fake emotions.

"Sixteen."

The man gives off an annoyed sigh and places the cup of water next to Russia. "If you change your mind it is right there." With one last pity glance he leaves. Just like everyone else does.

"Seventeen."

When he was gone, Ivan just stared at the water. Maybe the thought it was going to disappear. Truth be told, he would not be surprise.

"Eighteen."

No matter how hard he tried. He could not help but take his eyes off the water. It sat quietly, undisturbed.

Until it shook slightly. It caused a ripple effect and the glass wanted to tip over. Even with the sudden movement, it did not scare Russia. In fact, he seemed to ignore everything going around him.

"Nineteen."

There was a loud noise. People outside were shouting uncomprehendable words. Russia can hear the sound of objects being thrown and guns going off.

"Twenty."

The screaming in pain and the sound of confident battle cry was something he had not heard in a long time. The sound of violence and the smell of blood spilling was like a drug to him that he had long be clean of.

But this was bringing it all back.

"Twenty one"

The noise slowly died out but it was never fully gone. Whatever was happening outside his cell, one side had dominated over the other. So, to Russia's surprise his door opened up once more seconds later.

"Twenty two."

Two people rush jog in to the room. Ivan smiles at the sick humor, dark humor of it all. That the fact that America and England were standing right before him. The wanna be hero that hated his guts and the annoying, stubborn English man were looking down on him. Why were they here?

"Twenty three."

Russia looked behind the nations and almost frowned at the sight of his loyal soldiers standing behind his enemies. Yes, Ivan needed their help but he still not like the idea of them actually helping. Still, a part of Russia was impress that they were here to bust him out even though he knew they were going to let him go and forget everything that happened.

"Twenty four."

America grabs his forearm quickly. "We need to get out of here!" His voice was in panic and Russia took note of their outfits. They were wearing the same uniform that the guard in the prison always wore. Russia pondered for a moment.

The younger nation understood the look. "We tried sneaking in but….we ran into some problems."

Typical.

"Twenty five."

He pulled Ivan out the room and led everyone down the maze of hallways and doors.

They followed the path of blood and the rotting bodies left a colorful trail on the stained floors. Ivan's eyes glittered at the sight. It was something he missed. The disgusting want of needing to see his enemies suffer was incredible. "If only I got my hands on some of them." Russia kept his voice low and to himself but the look England gave told him that it was loud enough to be heard.

Russia did not care. These fools did all the work for him. If now he can just get them to get rid of Koleat then he can place someone in charge he knows he can trust. It will be easy watching them struggling to free themselves and to be crushed once again by him. This time Ivan needs to be more careful.

All Ivan could do was laugh at how pathetic they were. He knew they were giving him a worry look but that only encouraged his laughter even more.

"Twenty six."

**(War E.)**

**Holy Roman Empire! This is not that great but I the next chap. should be long. Ducky you owe me chips…not a cookie! STOP BEING CHEAP! *cough* yeah…**


	15. We the Nations

**A/N: I think i am going to make some people angry with this chap. Is it wrong that the thought makes me happy? I guess i just like being a jerk some time...**

**Anyways! **

**I know some people will be confused as well but ALL answers will be answered in the next (last) chapter. **

**last chapter... feels weird saying that...or typing it...whatever.  
><strong>

**Disclaimer: I am pretty sure I don't own Hetalia. If I did then I would not be looking for a job. -Sigh-**

**Chapter XV: We the Nations**

"**Every time I try  
>to walk the same old line<br>I fail to understand  
>how you can feel alright<br>I wonder why you left  
>everything behind<br>and never look back"**

**-Advent, Better Than ok**

**(War E.)**

It had only been two days since England and America had helped Russia escape the prison. They ran and staggered out of the prison building and jumped into waiting vehicles. Russia had to admit, they were well organized. It did not take long before Ivan got a "tour" of the rebel's hideout, he was impressed. He knew they were armed but they had so much weapons they could declare war on Koleat anytime. What startled the nation even more was the fact that it was in the outer part of Moscow.

Russia bites his lip as he thought of being the heart of enemy territory. The nation would have never thought he would be in helping the people that are trying to destroy his land. Still, it was better than helping Koleat. What a traitor! How dare he try to get rid of Ivan. The man was trusted to lead his land into to glory and fame. For him to cage Russia up like an animal was horrible.

What really worried the large nation was the fact that Koleat found a way to be immortal. Now, the man can truly be a God to the people. With the governments control on education the newer generations will surely be hardcore loyalist. Then nothing will stop this crazy man's lust for power.

Still, was much as Ivan disliked him, Koleat was a genius. Everything fell into place with out him even seeing it coming even though he should have.

"So, are you going to cooperate?" Russia looked up with an innocent smile on his face even though England returned a glare. Ivan hated the western European nation. All he ever does is complain. "What do you mean comrade?" Russia asked as he made his way to an abandoned table and chair. The current room they were in was the only neat and organized one.

The British nation was not happy with the response. "Don't act like you don't know. This is not a game." England slammed his fists into the table that separated the two nations. Deep down Ivan felt like he was winning the little argument with England. The other nation was losing his temper quickly.

"Of course this is a game. This is too much fun not be one! You should be glad that I changed sides so late in the game." Russia glanced around as he continued to talk. Soon, his eyes lit up at the sight of his beloved Vodka. "It's been far too long since I had a real beverage." He took a huge gulp. "And the best part is that it's not that imported crap. That's shit is not real Vodka."

England shook is head. "Do not get off track. Where are the other nations being held at?"

Russia stayed silent. The Russian nation took a short sip of his drink. It was done in a thinking manner. "To tell you the truth… I do not know." England growled and tried to snatch Ivan's Vodka away. With Russia having fast reflex he pulled it away before the other nation could grip it. That angered the British man even more.

"What do you mean?" His voice held a drop of worry and fear. Still, England's worry made Russia strangely gleeful. "They used to live in my house until Koleat's goons took them from me. My guess is that they are being held in the capital. It is a good idea after all. He wants to tempt us into saving the other nations, but they will be highly secured." Russia's voice held a childish sadness. He hated the fact that his "friends" were taken away from him.

England took a seat across from Russia. His head hanged for what seemed like forever. The only sound in the room was the clinking glass of the Vodka bottle on the table. England raised his head and simply stared at the bottle in Ivan's hand. Ivan shrugged his shoulders at Arthur's behavior and continued to drink.

"Is there any other way to save them?"

Ivan tilted his head upward as if thinking. Then he glanced back down at England. The other nation stared back as Russia planted a small smile. "Maybe." Ivan's voice held a small twist of humor.

"What do you mean by maybe?"

Russia slid out of his seat. The Vodka bottle was still in his hand as he dragged himself to one of the foggy window. With them still being in Russia, the cold air still slipped into the hideout. Arthur stood up too and looked to see what Ivan was staring at. To the nation's surprise, Russia was not looking at anything. The frozen water covered the glass completely and it was nearly impossible to look out.

Russia, without looking away from the window, responded. "Both the nations and Koleat are in the heart of Moscow. If you want to save them you will have to get through Koleat. With that being said I say we go in and kill the bastard first."

England crossed his arms over his chest. "How do we kill him? You said it yourself that he made himself immortal." Russia gave a light laugh that bordered line insanity as he reached into his coat. A small, sealed, glass glided out into his hand. The liquid inside was a sickly purple mixed with green. "What's that?"

Ivan continued to laugh but this time it did not held eeriness to it. "This, my comrade is the key to our victory." The larger nation tossed in the air and caught it back in hand before it could hit the floor. "This little…drink… can kill Koleat. While I was being held captive some allies of mine created this. It is almost the same thing Koleat tried to use to kill me but it failed."

"So what, do we make him drink it?"

"Da."

England could not help but to find it hard to believe that something so simple to stop the entire war.

Speaking of drinks. "How is it exactly that Koleat is immortal?"

"The coward had his researchers find away to successfully combine the injection from Soviet Spade and normal Spade."

It was that moment America decided to walk in. "Am I interrupting something here?" The intense look on everyone's face gave a slight discomfort to the joyful American. "No. Russia and I were discussing on what we are going to do next. Where were you?" Alfred rubbed the back of his neck as he tried to hold back a grin but failed to. Then a nervous laugh escaped his lips.

"I went on a little adventure around the town." His response was fast that caused his words to blurred into each other but England caught every word as Russia gave a confused look. "What did you do you twit?" His voice roared in anger that made even Ivan sink out of the conversation. America on the other hand gave a thoughtful hum.

"I wanted to see how Moscow looked now a day." His voice dropped like as if he was a little child in trouble. It was like being a colony all over again.

Arthur gave a heavy sigh and rubbed the temple of his head. "Why?"

Alfred shrugged. "I wanted to see this 'great new civilization.'" Ivan shot a nasty glare to America for his comment. "It's true."

"Let's try and get back on track." The last thing England want was other nations getting in a fight. The youngest of the three nodded his head while Russia gave a small grunt. Seeing that both were cooperating, Arthur continued to talk. "Are best plan is to use our own version of Spade against them. Half of the ones that are…genetically changed will do a frontal assault on the capital."

Ivan took a big swing of the Vodka bottle at the thought of him attacking his own capital. "Then the other half will come with us. We will sneak in one of the side entrances. The rest of the rebels will stay hidden as they sniper out the normal enemies. Some will try and take back some of the major cities. Understand?"

"Is going to work like your last plan?" Ivan asked mockingly. "We should also burn your capital while we are at it." America stated in a dangerous tone. The comment only anger Russia.

"Stop it! Both of you. If we want this chaos to end then we need to work together." They gave each other a stare down but both backed out around the same time.

"When do we start?" The Russian asked.

"Tonight."

Ivan shook his head. "That is a bad idea. We should wait a bit more."

America laughed and moved closer to the Russian. "Why should we? So you can warn them?"

Russia rolled his eyes as he moved past the younger nation. He raised the Vodka bottle and chugged the last of the drink. "I told you already that I will help you get that ублюдок * out."

"That's nice and all but dude you can't trick us! I mean...what are you going to do after you take that guy Kolt off his little high thrown?"

Russia clumsily tossed the empty bottle to the floor. To everyone's surprise it did not shatter. It only earned a few cracks. "First off, his name is Koleat. Second, we should solve one problem at a time."Ivan crouched under the table and came up with another Vodka bottle. He gestured it to the other nations. England muttered a "No thank you." As Alfred simply shook his head.

"Ivan you have to understand why we are concern. All our efforts could be in vain if you are going to start another empire." Arthur tried to stay as reasonable as possible. The last thing he needs is to be stabbed in the back.

"I only do what is best for my people."

When the words came out of Ivan's mouth, America felt rage boiled up in his veins. "The best for your people? They are dying out there! You knew this was going to happen and you still let to it come true. How is that best for your people?"

"Simple! Every nation was pointing a concealed gun to everyone face. We were all ready to shoot. Someone was going to take the first shot. I beat everyone to it! I pulled the trigger first and caught ever county off guard. I figured if I Keep everyone under control then my people will be safe."

Alfred pushed his way to Ivan. "That's some shitty reasoning. Controlling others is wrong!" Ivan frowned and too made an advance to his rival. " You are such a hypocrite. If someone disagrees with you then you have to go and threaten them. Of course if you do something wrong you act as if nothing happened! You think I am a bad guy? Then you should look in the mirror more often Америка* that way you can see the real monster."

"I told you two idiots stop fighting!" England bravely shoved his way between the two deadly nations. "I know we have our differences but we can not allow that to interfere with our objective. We have gone to far to let grudges influence our thinking."

America gave a light hum. "Maybe Iggy is right..."

"We will work together; for now."

"Wouldn't want it any other way."

**(War E.)**

Koleat growled. In his rage he grabbed the closest object, which was an empty glass, and tossed it across the room. It went flying in the air and barely missed Lithuania. The nation would have got hit by the glass if it weren't for his fast reflexes. Instead the glass shattered against the wall behind him.

"You are lying!" Koleat shouted at the nation.

Lithuania, without hesitating, responded. "I am not lying. I told you I don't know where Russia is."

Koleat demanded to see Toris in his office because he thought that Lithuania knew where Russia was. Truly, Toris did not know where the larger nation was. One day Ivan was gone and ever since then Toris has been harassed by Koleat's and his goons. Still, these guys were rookies when it came to interrogation.

Toris had lived a long time and seen many things. The nation has also struggle through countless events. Everything that was happening now was nothing compared with what his has been through. Still, it was something that he could not ignore.

"Why must you lie?" His voice held a threatening tone to it. "There is no need to do it. If you just tell me where Mr. Braginski is then there would be no problem."

"What makes you think I know where he is?" After all, the two nations never were the best of friends. So, why would he help Russia?

"You are a nation like he is." The answer was simple.

"That does not mean anything."

The room stayed silent for a good four minutes. During that time Koleat stared Lithuania down as the nation simple gave a disapproving look. The human exhaled loudly.

"It means everything."

"Doubt it. Just because we both are personifications of our country does not mean we get along." Koleat smirked and took a drag from the cigarette in his mouth. Even though the room was dim, Toris could still the smoke evaporate into to the air.

"Hmp. Aren't you a brave little should be more careful or you are going to lose everything you hold dear to you." The man lend forward as the words came out like a deadly poison.

"I have been through a lot over the years. Everything you have done is nothing different then other humans before. So much so that I can tell you want is going to happen next."

Koleat eyes sparkled in interest. "Oh. Then tell me."

"Your crown will be taken away from you. Like many of other people in history you will fall."

_"Knock! Knock!"_

The knocking sound from the door relaxed the panicking Lithuanian. He knew he was pushing his luck but he could no long up with all this.

The door opened and an older looking man walks in. The wore formal military uniform and held many papers. "Sir, if he have a moment i would like to speak with you...alone." The man glances his way to Toris.

Without being told what to do he gladly took his leave.

Toris exhaled loudly. God, he was lucky. One wrong move and he would have been sent to the shooting ring as target practice. Once he was sure he was out of ear shot, Lithuania quickened his pace. He turned through many corridors and even went down a couple of steps. He did, however, slow down to look out one of the widows.

Snow covered every living and non-living thing out there. The streets of Moscow looked dead. Toris remembered that even during this time of the year people were still out and about. Even during the Soviet Union time it was livelier than this.

He can't say that he hates Russia. Sure there were some (read: a lot) of differences but Toris had to admit that he did like some of the people. He began to loosen up with Russians mostly when world meetings were being held in Russia. Ironically, the meeting was around the same time many festivals were schedule for.

It was then that Toris really began to acknowledge Ivan's people as good people. The way they dance and sang along to old folk songs really inspired the Lithuanian and many other countries.*

A small smile crept up to his face at the thought of the good old times. When there was no war or violence. When people could live freely and without a care in the world. Now…the streets were filled with arm soldiers. The sick were dying left and right. The people that disagree were shot on site and their bodies were left there for the world to see.

Strangely he could not look away. The nation could not help but to think that someone was out there in Moscow. Like someone was hiding in the corners of the buildings…waiting for something. There was always a high tension in the air around him. In fact, far away the nation can see a figure.

The person was small. No, it was a child who was maybe seven at the most. The boy had a light blue jacket on and blue jeans were loss. His hair light brown hair was short but still kept neatly. He held a stuffed dragon and a backpack hung on his tiny shoulders. Toris swelled at the sight if the little boy struggling in the snow.

Te out of the corner of his eyes he could see a soldier. His heart froze when a Spade member, who was outside too, saw the kid as well.

Toris gasped in fear when the troop made his way towards the defenseless kid. The nation leaned closer to the window. His hands protested when they felt the bitter coldness of the glass. Toris pushed more against the glass every step the Spade made.

The thought of the child being harmed terrified Toris.

The soldier checked his gun for ammo and it was then that Lithuania pounded on the window. He thrashed his hands over and over the glass. In his last effort he used all his strength to push through.

Next thing he knows is the glass was breaking into pieces as blood ran all over his hands. The noise was loud and the Spade personal jumped at the sudden sound. The child merely looked in Lithuania's direction.

Lithuania dropped out the broken window and landed in the soft snow.

"Hey! What are you doing?" The Spade seemed mad at Toris for breaking the window. The man moved to the nation as Toris was barely standing up. "Who do you think you are?" The unknown man shouted. When Lithuania did not respond the Spade raised his gun high and sung the butt of the gun towards the nation.

"Damn." Toris said as he tightened his fists and picked them up to defend himself. He was not going to allow such injustice to take place.

Not this time.

The gun came crashing down. All the pressure and force smashed into his arms rather then his face. The man raised his gun again. Toris saw that it left his chest wide open. So, he took the chance and tackled the man. "Get off!"The man was stronger than Lithuania but his position gave him an advantage. Lithuanian punched continuously until the man shoved him off.

Toris landed start on his back. The pushed made Lithuania feel like as if everything was happening in slow motion. The child was screaming as the Spade soldier turned back around at the kid. "Leave him alone!" Toris shouted. The man turn back around and that was when he got a good look at the soldier's face.

Toris could not help but to think that he has seen his face before. He knows he has. His face had many scared. His hair was jet black and was short, but it was his eyes that terrified Toris. They were an eerie, electric blue. It looked almost mechanical...

"You should just give. Trust me..."

His voice... 'No.'

"...things go a lot better when you just give in."

Lithuania held back a chocking sound as the man wrapped his hands on his neck. The fingers tighten and the pressure was intense.

The man smile as the kid tugged the man's jacket in order to save Lithuania.

'Dmitri...what have they done to you?'

**(War E.)**

***I was referring to the "December Nights Festival Moscow"**

**Wow….just one more chapter. Where does the time go?**

**Please review! **

**I would have updated faster but I got sick….again. So I am getting my butt kicked by the common cold. –sigh-**


	16. United we Fall

**A/N: And so our story ends…**

**(About time)**

**A Crazy Airman: No, your review was not boring or anything. I actually like "long" reviews. Yes, spelling! After this chapter I am going to go back and look things over again. Dmitri? You have some good guesses to what happened with him. Originally, his was going to stay dead but I wanted to bring him back (and my friend too). So, yeah…he is back! Happy ending? Well, you are now reading the last chapter…I hope you find it…interesting. Just try to remember that I actually planned the ending around the same time I wrote chapter two. I am the kind of person who likes to keep people on their toes. Thank you for your review.**

**I would also like to take this time and thank EVERYONE who has ever read/review/fav/alert this story. You guys are the ones that motivate me to write. So thank you to: A CrazyAirman, Ducky-Go-Rawrz-1234, Katie Kat, Black Lotus 13, Someone-you-do-not-know, Happyfish, russiaXamerica, xmaddie, Writercat, Sarah Flowers, Cristina, piata Lover, XXForrestStarXX, and (no mane). You people will be last on my list when I take over the world…I promise. **

**Please take some time to give me your final thoughts. (I am a very curious person) **

**Want to know how Dmitri's eyes look like? Here is a VERY basic idea of what it looks like.**

**H tt p:/ /ww /wp-content/uploads/2010/05/vernhart-mech-eye. Jp g **

**(Take out the spaces)**

"**Talking"**

'**Thinking'**

"_Past talk"_

_Past_

**Disclaimer: ****Не****владеют**

**Chapter 16: United We Fall**

"**How it all began  
>if truth be told<br>had a master plan  
>now I rule the world<br>Took 'em by surprise  
>Worked my way up hill<strong>

**They looked into my eyes  
>I became invincible"<strong>

**-Temposhark, Don't Mess with Me**

**(War E.)**

'Dmitri…what have they done to you?' Toris rolled to the side to avoid another harmful blow. "Dmitri! I thought you were dead. Ivan thinks that they killed you. Please…tell me why you are doing this!" Dmitri swung his gun again. "I know you mean well. You were the first one to show that Russians aren't bad people." The human growled. "You don't know me!"

"That's where you are wrong!" Toris stood and gestured toward the child. "You of all people would never hurt someone on purpose. You care for Ivan's people and you treated everyone as if they were your family because you lost yours at a young age. You would always go out of your way to silently help people because that was the kind of person you were."

Dmitri tightened his grip on the weapon. He turned his head back to look at the kid. 'Who was I before that incident?' There was no emotion in his eyes. "What was the last thing you remember about yourself?"

He kept staring into the child's eyes. They looked familiar. The little boy looks sad and helpless like he was once, but when? Then it hit him.

"My name is Dmitri Panzerschreck. My parents died when I was just five years old. I joined the Russian military when I was eighteen years old. I wanted to make a difference. I got injured and that's when I first meet Ivan. Then…Stalin and his men used me as a test subject. With that I became part of Soviet Spade. They tried to kill me but failed. Ivan saved me. I felt that I was forever in his debt. He…was almost like a father to me. Ivan protected me many times and so when Koleat…Koleat…" His eyes flickered into confusion.

"What about him?" Toris tried to lead the conversation in his favor. Right now, he just needed to calm him down.

Dmitri laid his head into one of his hands. "I have a strange feeling he did something bad to me but he would never!"

Toris made sure to keep a safe distance from him. "It was Koleat that tried to kill you. Don't you remember? You always hated him because he was starting to make Russia suffer." Dmitri shook his head. "He would never do anything like that."

"Did…did they brainwash you Dmitri? You even look different than before. Your hair is not the same color and neither are your eyes. Please tell me what happened to you."

He tilted his head. "Koleat saved me. Ivan left me to die in the woods. I was bleeding and freezing to death. Then a pack of wolves spotted me. They came closer and soon pounced on me. They bite me and clawed me until I was bleeding even more. Then I heard a gunshot. Then there he was…Koleat. He reached out for me and helped me up."

Toris eyed him suspiciously. "We were told you were eaten by the wolves. What you said could have never happened. Koleat was at a party at the time. He was trying to kill Russia." Lithuania paused for a moment, considering his options. "Maybe they gave you some kind of fake memory. They also most done more experiments on you too." Toris trailed off as he tried to come up with logical answers.

"No. You are lying. I…I don't believe you. Koleat would never do that."

Toris could see the confusion in his eyes. Dmitri's eyes wondered to every object outside as if they were going to give him the answer. "I'm not lying. There is a part of you that is still there. That is why you have not shot me."

The man fell to his knees. Dmitri did not care about the numbing coldness seeping into his clothes. Nor did he worry about the fact the winter winds were picking up. All that meant nothing to him. He felt his whole world was turned upside down and he could not tell from the truth and the lies.

The child moved closer to Dmitri. Lithuania gave a light sigh when the kid was relaxed next to Dmitri. Everyone was calm. Well, kind of. Dmitri was still having his small freak out but in no way looked hostile. In fact, his body sunk more in the snow once the child was near him.

Even though Lithuania was not dressed for the harsh winter it did not bother him at the time. "Why have you not tried to escape? I am not stopping you." Dmitri's voice was soft and carried a little bit of sadness in it. "Well, I did try years ago. I am not running away now because it would not be right to leave you here." Toris glanced at the child. The little boy gives a meaningful smile back. "Do you know who this kid belongs to?" He asked, changing the subject.

Dmitri turned to the unknown child. "What's your name little one?" He gestured the kid to come closer. The boy did not think twice and stumbled in the snow to get closer. Once he was in arm reach, Dmitri plucked the boy up and sat him on his lap. "My name is Ziven."

"A Russian name." Lithuania found it strange. If the boy was really born and raised in Russia, then why was he speaking perfect English? All the schools were required for their students to learn Russian.

The nation cleared his throat. "Сколько русских вы знаете?"* It came out with an accent but still clear enough to understand. After all, Lithuania had not spoken the Russian language in years. It was one thing he always tried to forget, but with all the years it was pounded into his head, he could not help but to remember the language.

Ziven tilted his little head to the side. "What? I don't get you. What did you say?" He was genuinely confused as he glanced back and forth to Toris and Dmitri.

Toris smiled at Ziven. It had been a longtime since he had talked to a child. "Where is your mommy and daddy?" Lithuania asked as nicely as possible. The boy thought for a moment and jumped off Dmitri. He looked back in the direction he came from before stating, "I don't know."

"An orphan?" Dmitri offered.

Toris placed his hand on his chin and shut his eyes closed. The nation gave a thoughtful hum. "Maybe. He could have ran away or could he have been заброшенный?*" His voice dropped at the last word. The little boy Ziven may not be able to understand but Toris still felt rude that he was talking about the child when he was right in front of him.

Out of the corner of Lithuania's eyes he could see that Dmitri gave an uncomfortable look. His expression troubled the nation. Glancing at the human, he can see his face twist in pain. Dmitri clutched his head with both hands. His nails dug and clawed his own face. The color of his eyes shifted for a moment. The mechanical blue eyes glowed into a lighter shade of what they once were.

"Dmitri?" Toris throat tights and his hands began to tremble in fear of what was happening. "Are you ok?" The child, Ziven, too sensed the tension in the air and backed away from the younger man.

Dmitri's breath fastens. His heart pumped so loud and hard that it was ready to burst. He can feel the nation pull the child away. 'What's happening to me?'

The Soviet Spade member twitched when a shock of electricity coursed through is body. It was so sudden and short but was painful none the less. His eyes were killing him now. They stung as if alcohol was dumped in them. So, he shouted.

He cried out in pain every blink he made. "Why? Why is this happening to me? I never did anything wrong."

A light hand wrapped around his arm. He knew he would be lying to himself if he said he was not scared. "Let me help you." Toris' soft voice was comforting but it almost sounded rehearsed. Dmitri did know that Lithuania did console the other Nations during the Soviet era so it was no wonder that he was used to seeing someone in a poor state.

"_Kill him."_

Dmitri felt his body strangely relaxed at the cold voice. It was sickening.

"_You were born to kill…and fight. Nothing else."_

He can feel a gleeful feeling running in his body as a smile began to be planted on his face.

"_Dead. All of-all-all of them will soon die. A new…NEW world will be created with your help. Y-your life now has a purpose, Dmitri!" _

The voice sound excited; too excited. Yet, it sounded familiar. The pain lessened. Dmitri's body allowed numbness to over take him. He was tired of fighting after all.

"_Seven…"_

Toris let go of his arm. "What is wrong? Say something to me!" But Dmitri never answered. He could not pay attention to Toris. The voice was talking to him right now.

"…B_illion. Seven-se-seven Billion people will die today. Then we will create a new world...a braver and stronger world; where I am king. There will-will be no such thing as countries. Just me. The way it should be."_

Koleat.

"_Kill him now. Slaughter every Country that is out there."_

"I can't…"

His vision blurred for a moment then came back. That split second he saw Toris' face. He was scared of Dmitri.

Everything was spinning for the human. The colors blurred into one another and the objects around him began to fade.

_The wolves clawed at Dmitri. He trashed and pulled away as much as he could but the blood just kept flowing. One wolf was practicality eating his arm. The clear white bone was showing. Even though it was pure clean, the blood drenched everything around him. His clothes were no longer in their perfect state but that was the lest of his worries. _

_Another large wolf tired desperately to wrap it sharp teeth around his head. Dmitri can feel his hair being ripped from his skull. Blood spilled out now not only from his arm and legs but his head to. _

_Dmitri's natural reaction was to protect his face and neck from anymore damage. Still, he could not help but to think it was hopeless. The damn wolves were going to kill him and there was nothing he could do about it. _

_Well, that was what he thought until a loud popping noise assaulted his ears. At first he did not care but then it hit the human that he was in the middle of no where. Where would such a noise come from?_

_One of the wolves whimpered and drawn away from Dmitri. The movement was extremely fast and the creature squirmed in pain. The loud noise made the other deadly animals pull away from Dmitri. Another shot rang out._

_This time careful footsteps moved in. The wolves growled and lowered their heads down to show off their deadly teeth. Still, the threat was not enough. _

_A cocking sound and click came from a weapon. Even though his eyes were, by now, covered in blood he could still see a glimpse of a figure standing near by. _

_A neat gun was held in the unknown man's hand. He slowly raised his gun as he aimed it carefully at the animal. Without thinking twice he pulled the trigger. _

_One of the wolves drop dead so fast that Dmitri could not even comprehend what was going on. It was happening so fast…_

_The rest of the wolves coward before the man and took off into the wilds. _

_Dmitri's heart was beating hard and fast. He was going to die and there was nothing he could do about it. This man is going to put him out of is misery._

_The older looking man carelessly made his way to the Soviet Spade. _

"_You must be Dmitri."_

_His looks down at the injured man. There was a sick smirk on his face. "President Koleat wants to see you…"_

**(War E.)**

"Ready?"

"Da."

"Hell, yeah!"

America tightened the laces on his shoes and added another coat to his thick layers of clothing. Ivan warned that around this time of the year General Winter was at his cruelest. So, they needed to take every precaution against the harsh ice land. Now, Alfred at times had to deal with cold temperatures but nothing like his. Arthur, too, shifted uncomfortably in his clothing but was not complaining.

"Alright, we already went through the plan but even so…we know that things may not go as plan at times." England explained.

They were all nervous but they tried to keep their cool. If their rebels saw doubt and hesitation it could lead to their own undoing. America hid his worry simply by making jokes and provoking Russia. Ivan on the other hand was drinking his heart out. That earned some scowling from Arthur, who was wonder how Russia was getting a hold of such a large supply of Vodka from.

Everyone nodded their heads and made their way to where many large trucks were waiting from them. The vehicles were designed to look similar the trucks Spade uses. The paint, body, and even the engine were almost an exact copy of Russia's military vehicles. The three nations jumped into the second truck along with seven other soldiers.

The cold air seeped into the truck along with small flakes of snow. The hard seats men nothing to Alfred as he stared at the floor. "Do not worry America. We will get through this." England's voice was comforting and gentle. It reminded the nation of when he was little. Back when he was not a superpower but instead a simple little colony.

"I know. It's just you I am worried about…I mean you are not as young as you used to be." A small laugh escapes his lips but a frown was placed on Arthur's. "What? Are you saying that I can not fight? I will have you know that I am one of the longest lasting nations!"

America tilted his head. "I thought China was…"

"Da. He is. Little England just goes not want to admit he is weak compared to years ago." Ivan added once he overheard to two nations. All they ever did was fight. It was no wonder that Alfred started a revolution. Still, Ivan could see a sense of playfulness in America's comment.

"Who's side are you one?" Now, England began to sound slightly childish that caused America to try, and fail, at hiding his grin. Ivan did not even bother to hide his. Everyone else seemed to disregard the nations.

It did not take long before their ride came to a slow stop.

America, being the curious one, stuck his head out to see what was going on. "I think this is our stop. Let's kick ass!"

Without wasting anymore time, the young nation hopped out of the truck everyone followed Alfred out.

It was then that America took in the surrounding area. It was definitely the capital of Russia, Moscow. The buildings stood tall but Alfred was distracted by the many propaganda posters and cameras around. It sickened America at how it stole away the beauty of the large city.

"Never thought I would be breaking into my own capital." Ivan giggled at his own comment. It would definitely be something to remember. Yes. Today was going to be a day to remember forever. He will take back what was rightfully his and prove that Russia is still the strongest nation.

England ignored Ivan but America frowned in disapproval. 'Bastard.'

"Yo Ivan, We are in Moscow…. But where the hell is your capital building?" America turned his head back. Ivan shook his head. "Silly Alfred, they are not going to drop us off right in front of my capital building. That will be a stupid move. If that is the way you think…then it's no wonder way your land was easy to break from you."

"The hell you say?" Alfred clenched his teeth together. He was not going to take Ivan's bullshit.

"Stop!" England placed himself in harm as he placed his being between both nations. "I'm tired of both of you! Stop acting like immature, bloody gits. We are here for a reason; to stop Koleat and take back our lands. If we are going to be working along then we need to not be going after each other. Grow up, both of you!"

Arthur exhaled loudly. He always tried to keep tempter under control, but sometimes he just could not handle the stupidity and immaturity of some people. Granted he knew he was not the perfect role model. England knows that he has done dumb things in his youth years but he changed over the years! So, with that being said it shocks England that both America and Russia still hold a juvenile side. Especially, Ivan. How old is he? You would think that at is age he would know better.

"You could calm your temper. It is not good for your health." Russia said lowly. His words almost hissed out as they carried false concern. America rolled his eyes but, for once, decided to say nothing. The last thing he wanted was to get into a clash with is former "brother".

Arthur fixed his coat; feeling satisfied that they submitted to the idea of not fighting. He knew that the two super powers were very prideful and it was hard for them to back down from a challenge. "Now that we all calmed down…we should be hurrying. We don't want Spade to find our location so quickly. Russia, what direction should we head in?"

Ivan hummed with his finger up to his lip. His violet eyes glanced across many street interceptions; looking for the proper road to travel on. "That way." Russia pointed to the closest street to his right side.

"Alright dude! Let's get going then." Alfred's first words hyped himself up. So, much so that he was already taking off in the direction.

"That boy…" England muttered to himself as he began to follow the younger nation. He took ten steps before realizing the Russia's footsteps could not be heard. Arthur looked back to see Ivan. The large country was taking in every spot of his land. His head traveled to even the smallest cracks in the walls of the aged buildings. "Are you coming?"

His words snapped Ivan out his thoughts.

Ivan did not seemed happy at the disturbance but made no comment other then giving out a light, "Da."

**(War E.)**

Toris clutched his side. Sticky blood stained his hands as it spread out onto the white snow below him. Lithuania could feel dizziness overcoming him.

It had been years he had been shoot at.

One moment everything was fine and then Dmitri started acting strange again. He began talking to himself and yelling out randomly. Next thing he knows, Dmitri decided to shot him in the gut, claiming that "All nations must die."

The first thing Toris did was telling the child to run off. To his dismay, Ziven ran in the direction of the capital but it was better then him being around the crazy human.

"D-Dmitri. Get a-a hold of yourself." Lithuania coughed out blood. The copper taste sickened him even more, and he forced himself not to gag at the foreign feel in his throat and mouth.

Dmitri kicked Toris right were he shot the nation.

Toris gasped for air. The kick forced him to loss his breath and it did not help that he was already internally bleeding. 'This can't be happening.'

Dmitri smirked as he kept his vision on Lithuania. God, it felt great to be in control of someone else's life. The power was addicting…it's no wonder Koleat is doing all this! It was better than any drug.

"You nations are weak." Dmitri moved his foot back to give Toris another swift kick. This time it landed in his shoulder. "AH!" Lithuania let out a short yell.

"How is it that you survived this long? But do not worry…I will put you out of your misery." The way he talked reminded him far too much of Ivan. Even though Russia was not always the bad guy but when Ivan had his moments, they were not great.

Dmitri raised the barrel of the gun to Lithuania's face. "I will do you a favor and kill you right here." He smiles at Toris' face when he said those words. It forced him to stop himself from fully pulling the trigger. He just loved the look of the terrified face. Once, he saw enough he tighten the trigger even more, but not enough for the weapon to go off.

"_BAM!"_

Dmitri jumped. Apparently he was not the only one. Toris too flinched at the loud noise. Maybe it was because he expected the loud gunshot noise to come from Dmitri's gun, but it did not. No. It came from…behind Dmitri?

It must have. The Soviet Spade FELT the bullet pass by his head. Whether it was on purpose miss, or not, it was still a close shot.

The thought terrified Dmitri, and even though the bullet had already shot pass him, his instincts came into play and Dmitri threw himself to the ground.

"Damn, I missed."

Lithuania gasped. 'That voice.' Holding his breath he shot his head up and his heart pounded in joy.

Standing a couple yards away stood America holding a handgun.

To his right stood England and to Lithuania's surprise, he was not carrying any kind of weapon. That or it was just well hidden. Then Toris felt his happiness rocket down once he saw Russia on the other side of America.

"I told you to aim more to the right." Ivan said in a gleeful voice but a dark aura surrounded him at the same time.

Alfred seemed to be blissfully unaware of the threat of Russia. "Dude, it was not my fault. It was the wind! I would have gotten him perfectly if it were not for your dumb Winter guy."

"Kolkolkolkol. Do not bring General Winter into this conversation." Ivan threatened. America brushed the comment away. "Whatever, Yo England you think you can take care of Lithuania? Russia and I will deal with Dmitri here." England did not argue with Alfred. He carefully made his way to the other nation. "Hey punk! You want to pick a fight? Then how about two kick-ass nations?" Alfred taunted.

The comment worked perfect because Dmitri moved away from Lithuania and instead to America and Russia.

"Are you badly hurt Toris?" England glanced the bullet wound. To Arthur's surprise, it did not look as bad as he thought it would. "I'm fine. I think it just grazed off mostly. It mostly stopped bleeding already." Lithuania's voice shook slightly but still held a bit of confidence.

Toris saw Dmitri being distracted by the two nations and whispered to England. "Listen, I know were the rest of nations are being held. If…if you can follow me then I can show you." Arthur looked back at his friends. Should he keep pressing forward and leave them to fight Dmitri on their own? 'I need to do what is best.' England nodded his head and Lithuania slowly made his way up to feet.

America and Russia were too distracted by Dmitri that they barely even notice Toris guiding England away.

Lithuania limped fast to the left side of the capital building. "There should be a side door around." Toris glanced around until a crack on the wall stood out. "Here it is." England saw it once Lithuania pointed it out. Since the nation was injured, Arthur decided to open it up for him. "Thanks."

Lithuania moved to enter into the building. He stopped half way when he hard something rubbing against each other. It sounded as if two stones were breaking…Toris' head shot up and sure enough the walls of the building were coming down.

"Move!" England shouted in panic but made no physically indication of helping. Instead of going back to were England was at, Lithuania jumped into the room. Right when he did that, part of the roof caved in. "Toris! Are you ok? Answer me!" Arthur ran the collapsed building. "Can you even hear me?"

"Yes, I can! Do not worry about me. I did not get hit by any of the ruble but…now you have to find a different way in. There is no way you can dig your way through. You are going to have to try the western part of the building for another entrance." Lithuania shouted so that he could hear him.

England did not want to leave him by himself but could not do anything about it. "All right. Just be careful. Don't try to get too ahead of me."

With a simple "Ok" from Lithuania, England ran off to the other side of the building. It was very large and it was unfortunately going to take some time to get to the other side but he did not have many options.

**(War E.)**

"I will handle Dmitri personally." For once, Ivan did not hold a smile. His face was almost neutral except his eyes told a completely different.

Regret.

"Ivan?" America questioned with worry. He had heard about Dmitri many times in the past. Ivan would always brag about him during the Cold War. He would say things like, "Dmitri could kill half of your entire military without even trying" or "I will make sure that Dmitri is the one to put up my flag on your capital."

Then when time passed by, and the Cold War was over, Russia would still speak well of the Soviet Spade. America always did wonder that Dmitri was so great then why was he not Ivan's boss yet.

The human was viewed as a living, breathing trophy. Now, he was nothing more then a puppet.

""I…I need to do this. Dmitri would not want to live like this." Russia reached into his coat and pulled a vial that Alfred was familiar with. "Take it. This will be able to kill Koleat." Ivan placed the cool container in Alfred's hand and gestured towards the main door. "Will do pal. Just be careful commie. I don't want to have to save your ass too but if I have to, I will."

Russia rolled his eyes. Even after all these years Alfred was still the same. Typical.

America gave Ivan a quick thumb's up before placing the liquid in his jacket pocket. Turning heels, he ran in the direction that Dmitri was. Dmitri steadied himself as the America made his way towards, but with Russia closing in on the human, he could not deal with both.

Ivan gave a small sigh and twirled his pipe around with no trouble once Alfred was out of sight. This was something he did not want to do but since when did he ever have it his way? That's right! Never.

Dmitri snarled at Russia. Ivan cringed his nose in disgust. They truly did turn him into a monster. "You should thank me comrade. You are one of the few people that I will allow a fast death." The provoking words did their job. Dmitri charged at him even though his gun lay next to his feet. He was foolishly running to Ivan without weapon. A mistake that he would never make.

Dmitri swung his right fist wildly at Russia's head. Ivan ducked quickly with no problem. With Russia now slightly crouching, Dmitri felt had an advantage. So, he uppercutted, this time with his left fist.

Ivan forced his body back in order to dodge the deadly hit. That caused him rely on his hands so he would not land on his back. Russia moved his feet upward and kicked Dmitri in the stomach. Dmitri grunted at the wave of pain that engulfed him. The force resulted in him being thrown back.

Russia wasted no time and made it back to his feet properly. Once up right, he got close enough to his former ally and swung his pipe horizontally. The other man was still in a daze to realize the life threatening move.

A sick thud echoed off when it hit the human painfully. He felt his rib's crack internally.

Dmitri managed to hold his cry in. Ivan raised his pipe once more. The Soviet Spade held his breath and readied himself for the impact. Dmitri was already imagining how the pain was going to feel. Was he going to et hit in the head? Maybe Russia will aim for his organs again…

He did not know but he knew that Ivan was not the type of person that would do anything sadistic. Granted he did have a bad reputation but in the back of his mind he knew Ivan was not all there and that the nation really does mean well. Maybe even a little naive.

All the thoughts traveled in his mind and it was then that Dmitri realized that he did not fell any new pain. The blunt weapon never came down on him.

Bring up his head, Dmitri could still see Ivan carrying the pipe in a treating stance but he made no move of hitting Dmitri with it. Ivan looked hesitant, like he could not decide what to do. "What are you waiting for?" Dmitri voice shoo slightly. But that was only because of the cold temperature." "We were comrades once….I thought you would remember that."

"I-Ivan…stop Koleat. Please. He…did something to me…I can no longer think straight…I have this compulsive need to rip your fucking head off!" Dmitri snarled the last part out as he is body jerked to the side. His eyes lowered in anger for a moment but quickly returned to their gentle nature. "I'm sorry. I…I should not have yelled at you. I just can not control myself!"

Russia pitied Dmitri. This was never supposed to happen to him. The poor human was now paying for the mistake that Ivan did.

With Ivan being lost in his thoughts he did not notice Dmitri reaching into his jacket. He slowly pulled out an assigned Ballistic knife. In a quick motion Dmitri shoved his blade forward. Ivan flinched at the sinister knife.* Internally, Russia smacked himself for being stupid enough to let his guard down. He should have known better especially since Dmitri was now unstable.

With him reacting to late, the weapon was shoved into his gut. The entire blade entered completely inside him. Ivan grunted and placed his hand on the hilt of the knife and tried to pull it out. Dmitri had other ideas. He did his best so that the blade would stay firmly in the nation's stomach.

The pain caused Russia's instincts to kick in and with all his might, roughly shoved Dmitri away. The forced caused him to release the blood stained knife and fall back.

Ivan then pulled out the blade from his gut. Blood sprayed across the sky and on the nation himself. Ivan almost regretted doing the action because of the new surge of pain that followed.

By this time, Dmitri was back on two feet. His head shot up as Dmitri ran blindly to him. The human only took five steps before Ivan tighten his grip on the knife and tossed it to his former comrade.

The weapon turned perfectly in the air and soon stabbed flawlessly into Dmitri's neck.

He fell right back once more but this time did not get up. Ivan cautiously moved towards the fallen human. The closer he got, he could hear a sick gargling sound. Dmitri's eyes were open, in fact they were quickly moving in all directions; tying to stay on one object.

Dmitri's hand twitched as he tried to reach for the blade that was stuck in his neck. His hand gently glided on the deadly object.

His hand, due to lack of energy, descended down onto his chest. "….Russia?"

"Da?" Ivan responded softly. For he knew that at that moment Dmitri was back. "Sorry…I…Never wanted this for…you. None of this…would…have happened if…I stopped…Koleat." Dmitri hacked out blood. He continued to cough and some color entered his face.

Russia realized, or assumed, that Dmitri was now choking on his own blood. Before he could do anything about it, Dmitri went dead silent. Ivan stared at his now glazed over eyes and Ivan noticed the lack of tension that Dmitri had before. "You have nothing to be sorry for. If there is anyone to be blamed…it is me."

He crouched down next to the one he called friend and closed his eyes. Dmitri looked at peace and that, at lest, calmed the Russian down.

Ivan was so rapped up in his thoughts that when he felt a light hand on his shoulder, he flinched. Looking to his side he relaxed one he saw who it was; a small child. "You Russia?" He asked curiosity.

Russia stared at the young boy.

"Yes."

The child stared back. "You don't look bad. They say you are but you just look scared." He stated and pointed to the large nation. Ivan's eyes widen slightly at the comment. "I think you just need a friend."

Ivan gave a sigh and glanced to Dmitri's, now dead, body. "I just lost my only one." The comment was really only for himself.

Maybe he did not deserve to have friends. He has caused so much heartache and death, that being lonely was a rightly punishment. 'I have the most land in the entire world but have no one to share it with.'

The little boy gave a small hum. "I could be your friend."

Ivan gave a giggle at the thought of someone WANTING to be his friend. Still, he will humor the boy anyway. "What is your name?"

"I'm Ziven!" He shouted and pointed proudly to himself.

"Last name?"

"Uh…I don't know." The boy blushed when he remembered that he did not have one.

Ivan carefully pulls out the blade from Dmitri's throat and placed it on the ground. "How about Panzerschreck?"

"Uhh?"

Russia gestured towards Dmitri's corpse. "That was his last name. Long ago…he told me that he too never had a last name. It was not until he got older was when I gave him one. I don't want his name to forgotten or come to a halt. Will you carry on his name for him?"

The child seemed unsure but nodded his head anyways. "Ok."

**(War E.)**

Alfred placed his right foot him the door. There was no force to the movement at first. No. He needed to see if the wooden door was weak enough to kick down. On normal days, the action would have been no problem, but the entire war has weakened the nation.

The door creaked. America pulled his foot back and his time slammed it full force into the door. It caved in with no problem and Alfred confidently stepped in. 'Man, I bet that looked so badass.'

America did not even have to look around the room to find the man that started this whole thing. Koleat sat comfortably behind his desk and continued to smoke even though the American destroyed his door down.

"America, it is good to meet your acquaintance." The leader responded calmly.

"Dude, what the hell is your problem?" Alfred shouted. All these years he was been holding in his anger for the man and here he was…right in front of him. This was to easy. Still, it was rare for the nation to get this mad. "It's one thing to try and take over the world…but…but you even betrayed your OWN NATION! Damn, how can something like that even run through someone's mind?"

The last part was added to himself.

Koleat, on the other hand, laughed. "Are you really that naïve?"

America ignored his comment. He wanted more important questions answered. "What did you do to Dmitri?" Koleat smirked. He moved back and America then took note of crimson curtains behind the man. With a carefree glide of the hand, they moved in opposite directions.

New, light shined into the room. Genuine sunlight replaced the artificial light. Even though it was partly cloudy outside, America could still feel the crisp, gentle rays hit his skin. To America it was comforting feeling.

"Mr. Dmitri is expendable; just like everyone else. Then I thought to myself…it would be a waste to let such a man to die. Why destroy something when you can control it?" His words spiked up Alfred's anger again. "So, in the last moments of his life we planted many chips in his brain but even then, at times, he was able to still have free will. It does not matter though because his is back under my control…no…he dead…hmm. What a shame. I guess I will just have to make more."

As the man chattered away, America felt the vial that Ivan gave sink deeply into his pocket. The nation still had ho idea on how he was going to get Koleat to drink the substance. Should he hold him down and forced it down his throat?

No. that did not sounded right for a hero to do. All of his plans sounded wrong. America would never be able to harm anyone; even if they are his enemy. 'But he deservers it!' a part inside of him argued. His mind tilted to the idea but he retreated back. 'No, I'm not like that. I can't.'

It just was not in his nature to do such a thing. All the fighting and bloodshed… he just wants it to end peacefully. With that being said Alfred F. Jones was not going to allow a manlike Koleat to corrupt him.

'Maybe I can convince that what he is doing is wrong.'

"Listen bro, we got this whole place surrounded, your own Spade soldiers left your side, and there is no way out. Just give up now." Alfred kept his voice even.

Koleat gave a loud "Tch" before looking back outside.

"You fools really believe you are going to win this?"

America responded without hesitation. "I know we are going to win."

Koleat shakes his head. "I hold the power to control the entire world. With that being said I would like to make a proposition to you. I know you are a very strong man. Not just physically but mentally as well. You can achieve so much and I do not want your talent to go to waste. That is why I would like it for you to join me. I can give you all the power you wanted and even free your people."

**(War E.)**

England ran down to the basement. He was not surprise to find such place built. They need to keep the rest of the captured nations somewhere close by to keep an eye on them. England knew that because of his escape he made it so much harder for other nations to, as well, make a run for it.

He was not sure what he was going to find at the bottom and he partly did not want to know.

When he reached the bottom, Arthur exhaled in relief.

There were many nations in the room. Maybe around nineteen countries were scattered over the room. There were about five cages that were only big enough to hold two people. Some of the nations outside of the cages were chained to the wall but extended long enough for them to sit. Then there was a very few, only three, that were not restricted at all.

That sparked Arthur's interest. 'I will have to figure that out later. Right now I need to get them out of here.'

To person who seemed to become aware of his presence was Lithuania. He, along with Sealand and Liechtenstein, were the only ones that were not being restricted in any way. "England?" Lithuania was confused to see the nation down there. Who wouldn't?

"Don't worry I will get you out of here."

His appearance caught the attention of the many countries. Switzerland, who was in one of the cages, began ranting on how he was going to shot Koleat until no one will be able to recognize his body. Poland was chained to one of the corners and was coughing harshly.

His coughing distracted his best friend enough to where he worriedly made his way to him. England decided it would be best to find out how was in the room and how was he going to get them out.

One of the first ones in the cage was Germany. He looked roughin' up but appeared to still be in good health. "Ludwig, are you all right?"

"I have been through a lot worse before. Sill, it has been unpleasant." He voice still held its solid tone, which gave the English man some hope still. "How am I suppose to get you guys out of the cages?"

"One of the guards may have keys. You did not run into any of guards coming here?" Germany questioned.

"I snuck in here. I thought it would be best not to confront anyone. Plus, Russia and America draw the enemy's attention away from me."

Ludwig stared at England for second. He was slightly confused. "Russia is with you?"

'That's right, they been locked up that they never knew that Ivan is helping us now.'

"I will have to explain it later. Right now, I need to get you guys out of here!" Arthur turned back and made his way up the stairs. Half way up he could hear Germany shouting a, "Good luck." As Japan said "Be careful, England-san."

"Bloody hell. I thought that sneaking by would be smart but…I can see that I was wrong." England stated, slightly disgruntled. "Where am I going to find a guard?"

England searched countless hallways but found no one. 'They must all be fighting outside.' The thought slightly annoyed him because it threw all his plans off.

Right when the nation was about to give up he saw something sparkling out of the corner of his eye. On a table lay a small key. Arthur was not sure if it was the right one to open up the cells but he had no other place to look. 'This is too easy. Then again, maybe it is just my lucky day. When do opportunities like this happen often? I can just take this and save myself a lot of trouble.'

England picked up the key carefully as if something bad was going to happened if he dared to even touch it. But once it was safely in his hand and nothing tried to kill him, he relaxed a bit.

"Maybe it was that easy."

So, the English man ran back to the where the nations were being held. Many countries cheered or began listing ways on how they were going to kill Koleat. "Thank you very much England-san. At first I thought you were going to fail but I see now that I was wrong." Japan gave a small bow and helped the other nations out.

Denmark began cussing and pledged that he was going to kick Russia's ass for the trouble he has caused but cooled down a bit once the rest of the Scandinavian nations were let out.

England was not shock to see Lichtenstein give her big brother, Switzerland, a hug.

It warmed his heart to see the nations interacting with each other. "I just hope America is having as much as success as I am."

**(War E.)**

"What did you say?" Alfred's throat felt constricted. Was he hearing right? Was Koleat, the ruler of the world, trying to bribe America to his side? "Are you really that pathetic? I know you are only doing that because you know we are going to win this war and not you."

Koleat shakes his head. "No, that is where you are wrong. In the end I will still come out as the victor. I just wanted to give you a second chance. You would be wise to accept it." Alfred growled in annoyance. "Are you really that blind? Tell me, how are you going to win this war? All your people have turned against you."

Koleat moves closer to his desk. He opens up on of the drawers and shuffles through the items inside of it. America watches carefully, making sure he was going to pull a fast one on him.

A few moments later he pulls out a small red button. "If I press this button then every nation will once again be hit, but not by atomic bombs. No, that is child's play. Instead you all will feel what a Hydrogen bomb is like. Trust me when I say it will be so devastating that your land may never be able to be rebuilt. You may even die."

America stared at the button. "I…" Koleat smiles at the pressure he was putting on the nation. "Choose now or I will choose for you. Trust me; you will not like the results."

Alfred clutched his fist. "What? You are asking me to be your slave and for what?"

"To avoid death." Koleat responded. "Death? You know what? You maybe afraid to die but I'm not. I lived my whole life fighting for what is mine. I spent countless wars, bloodshed, and money to keep what I've got and you are asking me to just give it all up? Well, let me tell you this…when I declared war on England years ago I told Arthur one thing. I looked him straight in the eyes and told him, 'Give me liberty or give me death.' Guess what, Koleat. I still believe in that saying!"

Koleat stays quiet for what seemed like forever. Then with a heavy sigh he finally spoke up. "It is a shame for me to kill you America, but I can't be helped. I have to rid of you and all your little friends."

His hand rubbed against the button and without thinking twice…he pressed the button.

Alfred held his breath. At first the nation was confused. He felt no negative effects on his body. Right when hopes rose that's when it hit him. His heart slowed down a bit, as if it was struggling to pump blood. His chest tightened so suddenly but none of those things scared America.

What really terrified him was looking out the window behind Koleat and seeing a major mushroom cloud behind him. "W-what the hell?" America felt his knees sink to the floor. His vision faded slightly but he felt fully conscious. Koleat did not need to look back to understand America's confusion. "You…you set a bomb here too? Wha-what is wrong with you? You are willingly to kill your own supporters? And for…for what?" America's voice slipped.

He was losing more of his energy by the second. "You should know by now that I have no limits." Koleat moves back to chair and spins it around so it would be facing the large window. Once the man took a seat he pulled out another cigar and watched the large explosion spread.

America felt helpless the entire time. He can hear every voice of one of his people. They were all screaming in pain or crying out in fear. Many of them were begging for a fast death. They no longer wanted to suffer. For once in his entire life did he finally lose hope? There was no second try for him. Everyone was dying. He was dying, his friends, leaders, and even his civilians. With everything that rushed through his head, America wanted to forget everything. So…he did.

The only thing Alfred F. Jones decided to do was…

Bask in the Radiation.

**(War E.)**

***Сколько русских вы знаете?-How much Russian do you know?**

*******заброшенный****- abandoned**

***Seven billion is about the world's population. **

***Ballistic Knife- ****A specialized combat knife with a detachable, self-propelled blade that can be ejected to a distance of several meters by pressing a trigger or operating a lever or switch on the handle! -Inhales-does that not sound cool?**

**Here is what one may look like: **

**h tt p :/ /upload. /wikipedia/commons/e/e2/Ballistic_knife-01. jp g**

**(Make sure to get rid of ALL the SPACES)**

**Then everyone dies…the end. No. No! I am joking.**

**I am not that mean.**

**There you have it! Now I know what you are thinking….. "What the f- just happened?" "Did they die or something?" You are going to have to find out in the sequel: Bask in the Radiation **

**Aren't I a jerk? (I will say that with a smile)**

**Here are some extras:**

**The original summary (this was never posted. In fact, this was when the story idea was very fresh): "You have one week to surrender to the Red Army. If you do not then you better say goodbye to your homes and meet your end with my atomic bombs."**

**The idea of Spade (Super Powerful and Dehumidified Enforcers) came from a hacker. I was play CoD: WaW and the guy was cheating to where he would not be able to get killed no matter how much you shot/stab him. I was inspired Right then and there to have that idea in my fic. War Eagle. What to know something even more interesting? **

**Spade was supposed to be the "good" guys at first. Two minutes later…I put them as "villains". Then I felt the need to even the fight. So I came up the idea of "Joker" (Justice on Killer Evil Russian). That too never made into the story. Instead they got replaced by War Eagle. I think the name War Eagle is kind of obvious. War= a war going on! Eagle= America's national Bird. **

**Russia was going to announce his plans of world domination at a world meeting…of course that got changed too. **

**-"Alright dudes! Let's get started on today's meeting." Alfred moved himself to the front of the room. The rest of the nation representatives took their seats. Some took more of their time then others. "Excuse me, America" England interrupted. "But Russia has yet to arrive. Shouldn't we wait?" Before Alfred could answer the doors opened wide. Russia entered the room and made everyone uneasy. That was mostly due to the fact that four armed guards trailing behind him. Ivan walked straight to where Belarus and Ukraine were sitting. "Hey! What the hell is all this? Nice joke Russia but I have too many great plans and need everyone to hear them! Stop taking the spotlight." America did not look please but he did not seem to grasp the real danger. Ivan ignored the loud nation. "Come dear, Belarus." She nodded her head. Ukraine, who was sitting next to her sister, did not seem happy. "Vanya! What is the meaning of this?" Ukraine whispered loudly as if she was scolding a child.-**

**Yup. All that and more was taken out. **

**More info: Koleat (Aka: The jerk of the story/"president") was only added in because I did not want Ivan to be the one that came up with the idea of taking over the world. I wanted to add a bad influence to him but at the same time still show a dark and Naïve side of Russia. The man's name was based off of "Kolyat". Kolyat is a character in Mass Effect 2 and 3. I just really liked the name but changed it a little. The two characters have nothing in common. **

**Dmitri: YEAH! I have to admit…I really liked this character. I wanted him to be a good guy in the wrong place/side. He was inspired by the CoD:WaW Dimitri Petrenko. They look nothing alike and I made sure to keep their personalities different too. The only thing that was the same was the name. (Except the CoD one haves an extra "I" in the middle)**

**This was going to be a one-shot? **

…**..yeah….but then I came up with a lot of ideas and plans that….well now I have 16 chapters. Then I thought that the most chapters I was going to was going to have been 10. I was close.**

**This had been one hell of a journey. When will the sequel come out? To be truthful I don't know. I want to write more "A Murder's Submission" first before I go back into Hetalia. First I want to make corrections to this story. So, you will be seeing this story being updated due to corrections being made. I do have more Hetalia fanfic ideas but they may just be one-shots. **

**Future plans!**

**Of course, the sequel to this. "Bask in the Radiation" It will be in the same rating but maybe shorter. **

**I am also planning to do an "alien invasion" theme for Hetalia. At the rate I have been writing it…it will be M rated. (Due to graphic violence, blood, maybe death, /real/ torture, and just overall other depressing events that will happen.) **

**I also want to do a WWII fic. but…I do not want to give too many details about that. That will also be M rated.**

**My last idea that want to type out is well…I will say NOTHING about it. I will tell you though it will be humor and be rated Teen. **

**Well, we will cross that bridge once we come to it….unless…somehow that bridge burns down….**

**-Smiles-**


End file.
